Shin Pokegirl Evangelion
by genaroge1
Summary: Shinji, angsty because of all the things that have happened to him, accepts an offer from Kaworu to go to another world. However, someone interferes,and Shinji gets pulled into a crazy world. Xover with Pokegirls. Rated M to be safe. Lime. ReixShinxHarem
1. A Weird Offer

Disclaimer: I do not own pokegirls. Metroanime does. Shin Seiki Evangelion belongs to Gainax and to Sadamoto Yoshiyuki. I also don't own Akuma from Streer Fighter. I only own this fanfic, which is worth 0.00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001 cents. I do not own any saying or characters involved in the fanfic, except any OC and _Da Plot_.

Not listed on the Xover section because of the lack of a cathegory about pokegirls.

Shin Pokegirl Evangelion

_**Tokyo-3**_

A figure could be seen walking around the border of a giant lake. In it were the remains of buildings and other objects.

This was a bad day for Shinji. After the battle against the 16th Angel, Armisael, where Rei had self-destructed her EVA in order to destroy it, he had learned about the Reiquarium and Rei's origins, as well as everything about Terminal Dogma, the EVA's origins and his mother's apparent death. Also, Asuka had gone into a coma because she was being replaced by another pilot, and his best friend Toji had lost his leg because of the battle with Bardiel.

'_Why do I always have to suffer?' _he thought. He now knew why his father abandoned him; Gendo had been comsumed by grief, and that was why he couldn't handle seeing Yui when he looked at Shinji.

"I hate you, Father..." Shinji thought aloud. Why couldn't his father _care _just one time, when he most needed him? He sighed. "There's nothing I can do... Damn it! I just want to forget about everything! I want to RUN AWAY!" he said, slamming his fists against the grass. Suddenly losing his strength, he fell to his knees and started sobbing. _'Why won't Anyone help me! Why won't anyone _care_ about me! Someone! Anyone! I just want to live in peace!' _ "PLEASE!!!" He screamed to the heavens. "I´ll do anything!!!".

"_Anything???_ Are you sure?_"_ Said a voice coming from behind him. He stood up and turned around to look at a grey haired, red-eyed boy. "Who _are _you?" He asked the boy, "I'm Kaworu Nagisa, but you can call me... Tabris, the 17th Angel"

---

_**Tokyo-3, AGAIN**_

" So... You're saying I can leave this world?" Shinji asked. This... angel had told him that Adam, whose soul was currently inside Kaworu, had seen all of his life due to the bonds he had with his children and decided to have mercy with him and to give him the option of being sent away to another world. "Yes, you'll be transported to a world where I hope you'll reach happiness. However, rebember that if you aren't here, you won't be able to prevent the Judgement of this world" Kaworu said. Shinji stuttered out "Y-yeah, b-but, it doesn't matter anyway, either Father or SEELE will start it if you don't."

Kaworu had also told Shinji Gendo's plans to initiate Third Impact after all Angels were destroyed, let's just say Shinji was pissed off that he had been fighting not to protect this world, but to destroy it. Kaworu chuckled "Too true... Anyway, what are you going to choose?" That being said, Shinji started to reminisce.

He remembered his fear, when he battled the angels; Horror, when seeing what was happening to Asuka when battling the 15th Angel, when Rei Self-destructed, the Reiquarium, Lilith; Happiness, when people praised him; self-pity and self-loathing, when asuka hit him; he remembered feeling ashamed and always saying '_Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!_' like he had done something wrong; sadness and extreme despair and grief, when his Father abandoned him... "Yes... I... don't want to live in this world" Kaworu smiled " That's good... No one should have endured what you had to, Shinji-kun" Kaworu slowly rose from his sitting position, Shinji following his movements. "Hold my hand" Kaworu told Shinji. He did so, and then, two Grey-feathered wings rose from Kaworu's back. "Let's go" The Angel of free will said, and with that, he stretched his wings, flying to the sky. "Here we go, Shinji-kun" and they both dissappeared in a flash of light.

---

_**Unkown Loacation Looking Like the POV of someone high on Marijuanna**_

They arrived on what looked like the world in the perspective of someone who had inhaled enough marijuanna to drug an elephant.

Err, I mean, a very colorful world. Shinji could only stare in awe. "Whoa... I can only stare in Awe... what is this place???" Shinji asked. "This is the Chamber of Gauf, where all souls whose bodies were destroyed by anything except Akuma reside, because everyone knows you go to hell if you get hit with the Shun Goku Satsu." Shinji then said "Why are we here?" Kaworu smiled. "We're searching for Leliel, the 12th Angel." Shinji's eyes widened "Huh? You mean that black and white sphere that ate me and kaa-san?" Kaworu smiled. AGAIN. "Yes, that one" What they didn't know was, that while they were searching for that Fatass- Err... Leliel, someone was planning something dark and secret...

---

_**A DARK and SECRET Place at NERD Err... NERV, where someone is planning something dark and secret.**_

"We are planning something dark and secret, aren't we, Gendo?" Said the Sub-Commander Kozo Fuyutsuki, while the camera focused on his eyes while he litfed an eyebrow and said 'dark and secret'.

There, sitting on The Chair Of Power, in the Commander's Office, with the Sephirotica System glowing on the ceiling, was... The Commander, doing _The Gendo Pose._ "You are right, Sensei, beacuse, once the 17th Angel Dies, I will initiate Third Impact, and there isn't _ANYONE_ who can stop me..."

Then the camera did the same focusing effect on Gendo "Because, THIS HAND OF MINE IS BURNING RED WITH ADAM'S EMBRYO!, and we have Giant Robots Sensei, we're unbeatable, because we actually have pilots, unless _someone _of them decides on going to another world, but that won't happen, because it's impossible" Said The Maximum Bastard, Gendo Rokubastard, Laughing maniatically.

* * *

**_The Chamber of Drugs- I mean Gauf_**

"So, where's Leliel?" Said our favorite Emo- Err... Pilot. Kaworu frowned "We should be getting close now" Suddenly, Shinji Sneezed loudly '_Ughh... Is someone talking about me... YES!' _Because the sneeze was very loud, someone shouted "Huh? Who's there!" They both turned to stare at the source of the voice: it was a well-muscled man, about 7 feet tall, with long black hair tied into a ponytail and red eyes. Kaworu smiled yet again "Ahhh, Leliel, just who we were searching for" Shinji frowned "hmm, are you sure this is Leliel, shouldn't he be, well, umm..." "Fat?" Helped Kaworu. The Angel now known as Leliel groaned "Why must everyone think I'm a Fatass?" Well, I wouldn't know, someone who has a stomach that can hold a city... "ANYWAY, why were you searching for me? And why are you here along with..." Dun dun dun... "**The Berserker**" Shinji scowled in confusion "Huh? Who's..." Dun dun dun... "**The Berserker**???" Leliel smiled. UGH! Why do all Angels SMILE!!! "That is you, Berserker of the Lilim" "Oh..." Kaworu suddenly interrupted "We are here because................"

* * *

"Ahh... So Father wants me to take this kid to another world" After Kaworu and Shinji explained the situation to Leliel, he Immediatly agreed to help. After all, what kid wouldn't do what his Father **asked **him to do? Leliel nodded. "Very well, I'll do it. I can only do this because the Sea Of Dirac can be used as a bridge between worlds. Be aware that other Leliels like me exist on different worlds. Not in all of them, but in some." At this Shinji thought _'I don't care! I want to leave this world! I won't back down! I mustn't_ _run away!_ _I mustn't_ _run away! __I mustn't_ _run away! "_I-I'll do it. Because I am..." Dun dun dun... "_**Shinji ikari! Pilot of EVA-01! Berserker of the Lilim! And Master Of Cooking!**_" Kaworu actually GRINNED. Not Smiled. **GRINNED**. "That's the spirit!" Leliel smiled darkly "OK, Let's begin, Ikari-san" Suddenly, a black shadow appeared under Shinji, but he didn't even flinch, he had gone through this already, even as the shadow began to absorb him...

* * *

**_On a Place Far, Far Away, Unkown Location_**

The place looked like the endless space, only that there was a white, transparent floor which if you looked down, you could see a planet which looked a lot like the Earth. On this place were standing 15 feminine figures, staring at what seemed to be a glowing ball of light. The BOL was showing the image of a familiar looking boy being absorbed by a shadow. Suddenly, it spoke with a deep male voice "**_There, here is The One, it seems that Lilith won't have to do what was originally in the prophecy... Leliel, open your Sea Of Dirac and Bring the Chosen One to this world." _**One of the women, dressed in black and white leather, spoke "But, Lord... Are you sure? The prophecy you wrote said that Mother..." "_**I know what it said Leliel, I wrote it. But the boy, even though he is now 15, his mother has been touched by the Lilith of that world, so his body shouldn't reject The Gift. Also, he came into contact with the lesser Fruit Of Life, and already carries the lesser Fruit of Knowledge. He is perfect for this. You will bring him to this world, remember, not THIS Place, and I will give him the Gift, which will turn him into the New Adam"**_ The woman now known as Leliel nodded "Yes... my Lord" and dissappeared. The other 14 woman were dismissed by the BOL. Suddenly, before dissappearing, it spoke. "_**Soon, Jim Sukotto, it will be decided if the world you changed will remain as it is, or if it will be made anew. You didn't think that you were the only one capable of creating what you call pokegirls, right? After all, you, humanity, was created from what you call a pokegirl... Lilith. Your children freed you from the Black Moon, now, it begins.**_" The ball of light we now know is God chuckled, before disappearing.

* * *

A/N: Well, what do you think?

All will be explained soon. I'll be creating some original pokegirls that I bet you know who they'll be.

Let's just say I was inspired by seeing images of the Shito-XXs from GAINAX.


	2. A Whole New World: Divine Revelations

A/N: Yeah, I know Shinji is a bit OOC, but I can't describe well an angsty Shinji.

This will be sort of a filler chapter, to help you understand the story.

I know that the last chapter contained a little too much humor, but, hey, I can't help it! It's my first fanfic!

Also, the only primer I've managed to find is the Johto Primer. If you'd be so kind as to give me the link to another Primer I'd be really happy.

Where do you think Shinji should start his adventure???

Shin Pokegirl Evangelion

Chapter 2: A Whole New World: Divine Revelations

_**On a lab, somewhere.**_

'_Sigh... It's been already 15 years' _Thought Dr. Marcus Haywright Filatio, Head Investigator for the B.M.R Project, tapping the table on his office with his fingers. "Already that much time has passed and we don't have a trace of just _where_ **she** could be... Hmph, I guess a Legendary Pokegirl not created by Sukebe would be hard to find, but this is ridiculous." He looked at a file next to his computer labeled '_**Memento Mori: Ultimatum Of Heaven**_' and shivered _' I still can't forget about that... Revelation' _The Doctor started to drape himself inside of his memories...

* * *

_**Reminisce Technique!!! 15 years ago...  
**_

It was a normal day for everyone in the Orange Islands. Dr. Marcus Haywright was investigating the Islands nearest to the so called 'Ground Zero' of the Pillar of Light, or Rather, 'The coming of Evangelion', when a pillar of light rose from the massive explosion that scattered the Orange Continent. While he was walking among one of the Islands, he would use a special device to determine the age of it's coast, thus calculating how far it was from Ground Zero. One Day, while he was walking in the beach, he heard a deep, rumbling sound, and suddenly an earthquake shook the entire archipelago. His eyes widening, he turned to stare in growing fear and horror at the horizon, watching the colossal, to put it lightly, Pillar of Blue Light rising from the sea. Everyone could only watch as the beam suddenly reached the sky and it spread into 15 smaller beams that travelled along the planet's skies and suddenly disappearing, but not before barely viewable (I don't know if this word even exists) balls of light came out of them, 1 for each beam.

* * *

_After that, no trace could be found as to what was inside those balls of light, who we suspected had reached the Earth's surface. Though it all changed, when I recieved a very peculiar visit...

* * *

_

**One month later...**

Marcus was sitting under a tree, investigating and comparing the way plants absorbed energy with how Boobisaurs and their respective evolutions did so, when he felt a presence in front of him. The Doctor lifted his head up to stare at such presence, and his eyes widened: there, in front of him, stood the Evangelion in all of her armored glory. She stared at him and scowled. "We need to talk, Marcus Haywright."

* * *

_After taking Evangelion to my house, She and I sat at my living room, ready to discuss whatever she needed.'_

_

* * *

_

_**Marcus' Office**_

"So, what did you wanna talk about, Evangelion?" Marcus asked The Legendary Defender. There was something that made Marcus a bit freaked out, but he didn't show it: the Evangelion, who had managed to fight Typhonna to a draw, looked terrified. She sighed to calm herself down. "You do know that Sukebe created the first Pokegirl right?" Marcus nodded. "Well, that isn't true." Ignoring Marcus' shocked look, she continued. "The First Pokegirl, the Mother of Humanity, and Origin of all other pokegirls, Lilith, was created by the being you know as God. He created Lilith, who in turn created all life on the planet and gave birth to the first humans, giving them the Lesser Fruit Of Knowledge, which is the Brain that continues accumulating Knowledge, high Intelligence, the power to evolve and adapt quickly and, most importantly, Free Will. After that, she went back to her home, nest, or whatever, called the 'Black Moon'. One day, Jim Sukotto found some of Lilith's fossilised flesh and blood, which were made when she gave birth to thousands of humans, and used them (The Samples) to create pokegirls. He used drops of blood of variable sizes for normal pokegirls, and pieces of flesh created from the fossils to create Legendary Pokegirls. He was able to do this due to DNA manipulation and cell cloning. However, you can imagine that they would never compare to the original, who carries the Greater Fruit Of Life and Knowledge. Now, the reason I am saying this to you is that those 15 balls of light you saw, contained 15 other pokegirls created by God: True Angels or Messengers of the Divine." Marcus couldn't believe it. He went into a catatonic state.

* * *

_Hearing what she said, I didn't really believe her, until we found the prophecy, the ultimatum...  


* * *

_

_**Dark Continent, Five months Later...  
**_

Marcus and a team of Investigators where researching about the Dark Continent, searching for any new types of pokegirl, or Losttech. One of the people investigating there was looking for rests of Losttech when he found some sort of switch. "Hey, Marcus! Get your ass over here!" Marcus hastily made his way over to the man, and looked at what he found. "Let's push it" And so they did. Surely they didn't expect that part of the ground would open up to reveal a secret chamber, but it did, so they entered it.

Marcus told the rest of the team to follow him, and to turn their flashlights on. They walked through the dark halls of the Underground cave, until they reached the end, in which the space was much bigger than the halls.

When they were near the center of the room, they saw something resting on a big stone. But when they moved to get it, the shadows shifted, and from them 26 tall figures emerged, all of them wearing black leather robes that covered all of their body. The group stepped back in shock, seeing all these Twau together was rare indeed. When the Twau appeared they instantly surrounded the Stone, hiding it from view, before one of them, apparently the alpha stepped out of the circle and stopped in front of Marcus. She gave him an object that she was holding and then the Entire Coven disappeared. Marcus read the title of the book-like object. "_**Dark... Sea... Scrolls...**_"

* * *

_When we read the Dark Sea Scrolls, we couldn't really believe what they said, they went against all of our beliefs... Even though they made sense...'

* * *

" Billions of years ago, the Earth was a Barren Planet, void of life, part of the rocks created from Alpha Impact, but then God decided to create a being, a 'deity', who would create beings in Her image and beings not in Her image. He named her Lilith, the 2nd Angel. Lilith, while being born, resided in a womb that would grow to be her home, the 'Black Moon'. By the time the Black Moon had came into contact with the Earth, Lilith had already fully evolved, and blossomed out of Her womb. Initially carrying the Seed of Life, she used it to give birth to thousands of plants, then she created the animals, and lastly, the humans, whom she gave the Lesser Fruit of Knowledge too, along with the power to adapt and Free Will. Out of the impact of the Black Moon with the Earth, a piece of the planet separated from the earth, forming Luna, or the Moon. The fact that..."

* * *

Considering that 4 billion years ago, no form of life 'supposedly' existed, I can't really believe it, however, nothing that is in the Dark Continent Is EVER a Joke. That is when we found out about the whereabouts of the Black Moon...

* * *

"The Black Moon crashed into Terra, Or Earth, on the Great Eastern Island, where it was covered by layers and layers of dust, stones, bones, and earth, as the Billions of years passed by..."

* * *

_

_'THERE! If the Black Moon really Exists, it is deep underground on the Giant Island at Edo!' That is when I decided to finance an investigation of the Black Moon's whereabouts. 'Lilith can't still be alive, can she? After all, even a Legendary can't live that much in such a desolate place without eating anything, right?' That was my first mistake. This is the chain of unfortunate events that precede_ **Second Impact.

* * *

**

**_One month later... _**

**_Previously Japan, Tokyo, now part of Edo Region..._**

"Move It! We need to finish this as quickly as possible!" Marcus, investigating around the Great Island Of Edo, finally managed to get a faint, but constant energy signal from deep Underground. That is where they Established their Base. He, along with the Government, and the Help of the Edo League, had bought the necessary equipment, as well as hiring various tamers, so they could continue to progress with the Project.

"Good, good. Keep it up. Ni- Hey! Watch where you tell your Whorizard partner to aim!" Everything was going smoothly so far, soon, very soon, Humanity would uncover the secrets of the Origin of them and Pokegirls...

* * *

_**One Month after Digging a lot...**_

_**Digging Completion: 15%...**_

Between the last days of the last month, a Coven of Twau had shockingly appeared to observe the operation. _'It seems that someone has been reading minds, alerting all legendaries about this... I wonder why... Moan' _Also, a few days after them, representants of Sanctuary, who were Sanctuary Goths, had also appeared. '_Why is everyone so curious about their origins'. _Because they had achieved progress, the deeper they got, the stronger the energy reading. Additionally, you could feel it from much farther. The council of every League was here too, to see the True Mother Of Humanity. '_I expect more... observants later on...'_

_

* * *

_

_**Two Months after digging a Lot...**_

_**Digging Completion: 30%**_

In the second month, Macavity had appeared, saying: "_I bet it'll be very fun when The True Mother Awakens" _Marcus didn't listen to her because, well, she was Macavity! What would _she _know about Lilith, they were Her true children! Anyway, the energy signal was now VERY strong, irradiating tremendous magical and unknown energies. '_Who knows, maybe even Hild or Cocooner will come here... Bah! Yeah right! And I'm the King Of All Leagues!' _Yes, Before you ask, Marcus now had, because of finding the Dark Sea Scrolls, a Johto OMEGA security clearance. Which means he knows just what legendaries exist now. '_God, Answer me please, am I doing the right thing?' _The Sun flashed once, Marcus' eyes widening before smiling.

* * *

_**Three Months after digging a lot...**_

_**Digging Completion: 45%**_

"Okay guys, we're halfway there! Let's take a break!" Another month had passed, with the signal increasing even more: now, it was like a fountain of spiritual energy, everyone there who used mana now had a practically infinite mana source. Which attracted a lot of magic-types, Masuis, Mazoukus, and 'Hilds' especially. '_A fountain of unlimited energy, and we're only halfway there, hmm, Because of of the Pokegirls here, I believe Hild is already aware and alert' _Suddenly, there was a distortion in the Air, and Moan appeared. Marcus looked surprised "Huh? Moan?! What _are_ you doing here?! Are you the one who read our minds and contacted every legendary about it???" Moan nodded _"Yes, I did. It was something everyone of us should know, after all, we were created from Her flesh..." _Marcus frowned "Yeah... but there's something I'm worried about, The Council from Every League is here, aren't you worried they will try something?" Moan smiled "_I doubt it. They have better things to do, besides, do you think they can do anything to us?"_ Marcus snorts "I doubt it. But who knows what those nutcases could do, this is going to attract more Legendaries, you know that, right?" _"Of course. But don't worry, they will behave. After all, without you, we won't be able to dig" _Marcus face planted "T-that's the only reason they aren't attacking?! Wow, we really are hated." Moan scowled _" Don't say that! A lot of us Legendaries do in fact like some humans, you know! Take Anubust for example with her soft spot for orphans, and Macavity because... they... err... amuse her? and... err... I for example am okay with humans!" _FLOP! Yes, everything was fine.

* * *

_**Four Months after digging a lot...**_

_**Digging Completion: 60%**_

Aside from Macavity's normal err... chaotic behaviour, and the assholes' (Council) bickering nonsense, the month was pretty uneventful. With the exception of this:

Marcus was supervising the work of various Psychic type pokegirls manipulating objects; Moan was helping too, and_ what a help _it was: During the fourth month, we had caught a faint psychic signal from underground, which _could _mean Lilith was still alive: which was a terrifying thought: what will she do once She sees all of us?

"Hey! That Oil goes near the oil tanks! Where else?! Jarves! Bring me some Juice!" Well, continuing where we left off, Marcus was getting a tan, when he felt a presence behind him. He turned around: and stared at a floating flaming eye the size of his head. "HOLY CRAP!!!" He jumped from his seat in shock, staring at it, when it spoke, with a woman's voice "_Are you Marcus Haywright, Head Investigator for Project Black Moon Rising?"_

Marcus frowned " Yeah, who wants to know?" _"Oh! Forgive me! I am the Esper Ifrit, and me and my sisters want to observe this project." _Marcus smiled "OK, Go ahead" "_Thank you."_ Well, looks like it's progressing nicely huh?

* * *

_**Five Months after digging a lot...**_

_**Digging Completion: 75%**_

"Keep it up guys! Only one fourth left! We can do this!" Now, the psychic signal, which had been faint, was now clear, and Marcus was sure that Lilith _is _alive and that she would awaken once they uncovered the Black Moon. '_It's been another month now, I wonder just who will appear now' _I think the question was answered when he heard a buzzing sound. '_No... fucking... way...'_ Every worker turned to stare at what could only be described as a giant moth, flying towards their base. Marcus... stared... and stared... then stared some more... and... "CRAP ON A STICK WITH FRENCH FRIES!!!"

.....

"So, why are you here, _Cocooner_?" asked Marcus. He was sure that Cocooner (who was on her Queen Form, because she can't speak without being in this form) wasn't here to devour them. The Genetics Factory just grinned "Why else?, I need more _Legendary Pokegirl_ DNA to make new pokegirl breeds, and what's better than getting it from the _Mother of all Legendaries, Generals and Espers._ It is pretty obvious if you think about it" Marcus sighed. He should've known better. Of course Cocooner wouldn't give a damn as to who her mother is, she just cares about DNA. "Well, when we reach the last 10 meters I'm sure there will be enough fresh, perfectly conserved materials to create your own Legendary" Cocooner's grin widened. "Thank you, I think I won't eat you now, stud" Marcus blushed and shivered at the same time. '_How is that even possible...'_

* * *

"So, Moan, what do you think Lilith is like?" Marcus had been considering this. Lilith had supposedly created Humans in Her image, so, would she look human? _"Well Marcus, I believe she would be at least a Near Human" _"Or she could be a giant, white, 10 winged, red-eyed woman." "_Heehee... Are you serious?!" _"Yeah right! And I'm Sukebe's reincarnation" Moan snorted.

* * *

_**Six months after digging a lot...**_

_**Digging Completion: 90%**_

"Well guys! We're almost there! Just a bit more!"

Marcus was sitting on a BIG, to put it lightly, table, doing something very similar to _The Gendo Pose_, only that without the evil glare. At his side stood Doctor Sato Ryuda, Head Investigator of the Edo Branch of project Black Moon Rising. Marcus was sitting at the head of the table.

At the left side, sat the Councils of every League, along with the laborer's supervisors. At the right side, sat every Legendary, Neo-legendary, and Observing Pokegirl that came to the base to observe the project. And at the _other_ head of the table, sat every current League champion.

Ryuda slammed his hand against the table, catching the attention of everyone. Marcus spoke " Today we hold the Final Meeting before we Drill our way through the rest of the earth between us and Lilith's nest and womb: The Black moon. Here will we discuss our opinions about the project and possible outcomes of the scenario" _'I'm so cool...' _Thought the Doctor doing a little dance in his head.

The Eye Of Ifrit spoke _"We believe this will give us answers as to why, how we exist, doesn't everyone?"_ she questioned. Most of them agreed.

Marcus saw that _someone _was about to do something she shouldn't. "Macavity, do you have anything to share with us?" Macavity gulped. She couldn't help but feel nervous seeing... seeing... that _pose_. "Umm... can you tell us the whole story about Lilith?" With that everyone turned to stare at Marcus.

"Well... It all began with...

* * *

_**30 minutes later...**_

"Ahhh... So that's what happened"

After Marcus had finished explaining, most of the people present had different reactions: The Sanctuary goths were scribbling furiously on some sort of notebook, the Twau just stared, but I think they were burning the information into their minds, the League champions didn't even flinch, Ryuda remained impassive, The councils were whispering to each other, Macavity looked amazed, the Eye was... well... it's a floating eye for the love of God! Moan seemed pleased, Hild's spies were probably imagining all that magical energy, and Cocooner looked like she had found a new toy, which she sorta _did._

_"_So... what are we gonna do now?" asked Ryuda. Marcus smirked "We're going to vote the outcomes." He nodded to Ryuda, who took a mallet from seemingly nowhere and started slamming it several times against the table.

BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!

"OUCH! Some of us have sensitive hearing you know!!!" Most of the pokegirls were glaring daggers at Ryuda, who didn't back down in the slightest. "That's enough, Ryuda." Ordered Marcus. "Hai, sir" and so Ryuda stopped. One of the League champions raised his hand. "Yes, Dingo?"

Dingo Egret (Zone of the Enders LOL), champion of the _**Hardcore **_League, spoke. "Yeah, for me the worst possible outcome is that we'll all die, and the best possible is that she'll grant every wish we want because we freed her." Everyone just stared at him. "Hey, I can dream, can't I?"

Marcus sighed "Well, I believe you were right about the worst possible outcome, but I think that the best one will be that we'll be able to do what we helped this operation progress for." All the People Gathered agreed with that.

"Well, let's begin." But just as Marcus was about to get up from his chair...

"**NO! You can't do this! You'll put your world in great danger!**"

Evangelion burst from the wall, armor and wings equipped, Trascendent Sword in hand.

"You look battle ready..." Commented Marcus, perfectly calm. The Evangelion growled "_That doesn't matter! _You have to stop this! Please!"

Marcus stood up, walked up to her, and stared at her directly in the eyes. "No. You told me about Lilith for one reason. Fate. This was fated to happen, Evangelion, there's nothing you can do can prevent it. You're too late. Look at all the people here now. _I_ can't dissapoint them now. I'm sorry." Turning his back to the Evangelion, he walked towards the exit, and gestured to the people at the room "Come On! Let's do this!"

* * *

_**T minus 50 minutes to B.M. Surface**_

The drill continued piercing trough the layers of stone. Cocooner now had enough fresh sampels of Lilith's Flesh to create hundreds of new pokegirls, or maybe a Legendary or two, so she was just here for the hell of it now. Marcus continued giving words of encouragement to everyone. "...and so, we have done well, we've been digging for six months, and soon we'll meet our maker. It is time for us to reach out to the truth! To reveal our Origins! We can do this!

_**T minus 1 minute to BM Surface**_

"We're nearing the surface, Doctor!" shouted one of the technicians.

"Good." Answered Marcus.

"PLEASE! Stop it before it's too late!" Shouted Evangelion.

Marcus sighed "I already told you, it is too late. Besides...

_**"T minus 10 seconds" **_Marcus smirked.

"NO!"

_**"9"**_

_**"8"**_

_**"7"**_

_**"6"**_

_**"5"**_

_**"4"**_

_**.....**_

_**.....**_

_**"3"**_

_**.....**_

_**"2"**_

_**"T minus 1 second"**_

Suddenly, the ground rumbled, and cracks started to form all over the ground. Moan instantly transported all of the staff who was inside the place where cracks were forming to the roof of the base.

Before the eyes of everyone, the ground inside the earthquake _broke,_ was... destroyed, and revealed the surface of the black moon: It was an ebony black color, and it seemed to give the illusion as if there was a huge, gaping hole in the earth.

"Oh... my... God..." Breathed Out Marcus.

And then, cracks. Blue, glowing, spider-web like cracks started forming along the surface of the Black Moon, and all of a sudden, A Beam of light unlike any other exploded from it, rising to the sky, destroying the clouds, and even reaching outer space, before forming a Cross-like explosion.

From the glowing hole, a giant being rose from it. It resembled a woman, only that it was about a hundred meters tall, and seemed to give off the feeling it could grow much bigger. She had short white hair, like her skin, that barely touched her shoulders and Deep red eyes. From her back rose eight bladed, light purple wings and two of the same type rose from her feet. In her hands, she carried a gigantic Two-pronged Spear. This was Lilith, the 2nd Angel, and mother of humanity

Evangelion sprung into action, turning into her massive form and activated her Power Control technique. That is, _tried to_, but couldn't, for some reason, _'It seems that_ _nothing can match Lilith's power'_ After that didn't work, she tried attacking her with a full-powered Heaven's Arrow, but it was for naught, as something that looked like giant, _Blue,_ hexagonal field blocked it, and didn't even flinch. _'Eh??? What is that?' _Lilith, noticing how something seemed to be attacking her, turned to stare at the hostile target, and her eyes widened.

**_'What? Who are you? I did not create you... Ah... now I understand... Well... You can try to stop me all you want... But you won't be able to stop me from creating Adam! The husband I have waited for that God Promised me to give!'_**

Lilith glared at Evangelion and shifted into a throwing position. The two Prongs of the lance became one, forming what looked like a javelin, and reared back her arm to throw the Lance. Then, with all of her might, she threw the colossal spear at the Legendary Defender.

The Lance traveled so fast it became surrounded by light and looked as if a beam was going very quickly to it's target. The Defender Pokegirl didn't have any time to react before the massive lance became embedded in her chest. The Mother Of Humanity, satisfied that obstacle had been removed, took the lance back from the now motionless Evangelion, and suddenly seemed to shrink.

What was before a giant white woman, now looked like a teenage girl, with short, light blue hair cut the same style as her previous form, with the same red-eyes and had pale, creamy skin. Because she was naked you could see she had a very nice body, curving in all the right places with generous C cup breasts. However, she seemed to give off a massive aura of power, with the same wings rising from her back only now adjusted to her size and now being a siver color, and the Lance she was holding on her right hand now was only about 6 feet long, and was back to it's original state.

Before disappearing, she seemed to whisper a few words, only that they also had a psychic power behind them as they broke trough everyone's mental barriers and were heard by them "_I... Must find... must be... with Adam... My promised husband..."_ And vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

**_Reminisce!!! END!!!_**

_'After that, we decided to call the 'Angels' Shitos, as the term Angel is already in the pokedex. Now I don't know what will happen, but the Dark Sea Scrolls said this would be the time when the Chosen one would arrive' _Marcus turned to stare at the scenery outside, and smiled. '_Well, if the fate of the world is going to be decided by a 14-15 year old boy, then so be it' _He knew that the Boy would make the right desicion. He had to, for the best of humanity.

* * *

EVANGELION, the Legendary Defender Pokégirl

**Type**: Very Near Human (Metamorph)

**Element**: Celestial

**Frequency**: Unique

**Diet**: Background energy from the creation of the universe

**Role**: Unknown, possibly protecting mankind from the legendaries

**Libido**: Unknown, thought to be low

**Strong Vs**: Unknown

**Weak Vs**: Unknown

**Attacks**: Telekinesis, Teleport (single and mass), Transcendent Sword, Heaven's Arrow, Fist of Fate, Wonder Guard, Call Me Queen, Kaiser Wave, Thunder, Gravity, Dive, Invis, Punishment Gaze, Aura Barrier, Cross Shield, Sonic Shot

**Enhancements**: Size-change, wings for flight, numerous mystical powers, others unknown

**Evolves**: None

**Evolves From**: None. There is a persistent rumor of Eva (Angel Stone)

When things are at their darkest, often a flame springs up to offer hope.

In 20 AS a pet owner by the name of Lilith Roxette decided to try to evolve Trixie, an Eva she'd had since childhood. Not wanting to be disturbed, she took Trixie to the local park, which was located near the center of the Orange continent. She wanted to find a new evolution, and tried various new stones and combinations of stones in her experimentation.

The Evangelion Advent began when Lilith tried an Angel stone. After several seconds of contact, a pillar of brilliant light erupted from the Eva and boiled the skies. The beam also burrowed deep into the bedrock of the continent and shattered it in a cataclysm that plunged most of the Orange continent beneath the waves forever, transforming one of the largest remaining land masses in the world into a series of archipelagos around the blast point. Most life in the Orange continent was blotted out on that fateful day. It is because of this that Eva are forbidden in the Orange League to this day, although no formal reason was ever given and most people think they're unlucky and prone to crime.

When the light died down, it revealed the being that we now know is Evangelion. Legend has it that when she saw the destruction, she wept before vanishing. Evangelion has two forms, the first being an armored female form over thirty meters in height. This form looks remarkably human, albeit with four ebony eyes with red pupils set in two rows and bladed wings composed of what appears to be light or some other form of energy. She's trim and athletic looking, with long copper hair spilling from under her helmet. In her second form, she's a more than six and a half feet tall and looks completely human, although evidence suggests she can summon or dismiss her wings and armor as needed. In this form, it should be noted that she scans as completely human.

Reports persist over the centuries of her engaging in titanic battles with several legendaries, including Sexmet, Macavity, Hild, Zapdass, Whore-Oh, Moan, Moantwo, and a Twau. Documented battles include one with Lugiass in 82 AS. Lugiass fled the battlefield in disarray. The one with Typhonna in 65AS took place on the surface of the moon and was fortunately recorded by an astronomer studying crater formation. According to visual records, the battle with Typhonna was a draw. Afterwards, both legendary Pokégirls vanished again.

THE FOLLOWING IS CLASSIFIED SECURITY LEVEL OMEGA (NEED TO KNOW ONLY). Unauthorized persons in possession of this information will be subject to memory purge and possible Emilio Tanner, a Pokégirl Researcher from the Silver River League, contacted league officials in 104AS with some astounding information. Professor Tanner had been approached by none other than Evangelion who, in return for a taming, granted a brief interview. While Evangelion is a Pokégirl, she did not evolve from an Eva, or anything else for that matter. She was created on a different earth, by a different Sukebe. On this world, he had been accepted for his creations and Pokégirls had been designed to aid man. Here the legendaries protected mankind from outside threats, and Evangelion, being Celestial, somehow determined that humanity here needed her help more than the people on her world and came here to protect us from the machinations and assaults of the other legendaries.

According to her, she is unable to involve herself in events that are purely human in nature, but if a legendary or other outside force is involved, she will act to keep humanity safe. Humans and Pokégirls working as the witting or unwitting agents of a legendary are fair targets. Unfortunately she feels that the world's issues with ferals are a result of the Chinese creation of the Red Plague and will not aid us at this time. Interestingly enough, when asked about Sanctuary, her response was that she was still evaluating the level of legendary involvement and had not yet determined whether her intercession was necessary.

Possession of Eva are still forbidden within the Orange League because there is the possibility that the gate Evangelion came through is not completely closed, and that reopening it could shatter the crust of the Orange Islands, resulting in tidal waves that could scour the globe of life. It is not known if the events of that day or the presence of the Eva had anything to do with the gate opening, but it pays to be prudent.

**_LEGENDARY QUALITIES: All Legendary Pokégirls have these special attributes, making them above and beyond other Pokégirls_**:

**Truly Unique**: All Legendary Pokégirls cannot be copied. Attempts to clone them always fail, and morphing other beings into copies of them always produces sub-standard versions. Titto, for example, can take Evangelion's shape and even copy her powers to some degree, but not any of her Legendary Qualities or Legendary Salient Qualities (see below) nor her learned skills. They can have their base stock altered to be used in the formation of a new Pokégirl type though.

**Deathlessness**: Despite having been around since Sukebe's Revenge, all the Legendary Pokégirls are still around and going strong. This superior version of longevity makes them immune to death from natural causes. They will never die unless they are killed. However, poison, disease, or any unnatural cause still has a normal chance to kill them, barring their special immunities and strengths.

**No Weakness (Level X)**: All of the Legendary Pokégirls can ignore their type's normal weaknesses, to a point. When facing a Pokégirl at or below a certain level, if that Pokégirl is a type the Legendary would normally be weak against, she instead treats it as though it were of a type she had no specific advantage or disadvantage against. Evangelion has No Weakness (Level 70). No Pokégirl technique used by any Pokégirl below level 70 can be strong against her, nor can she be weak against it. Pokégirls at a level above the Legendary's No Weakness level treat things normally.

**_LEGENDARY SALIENT QUALITIES: Some Legendary Pokégirls have special qualities others don't have. Here is Evangelion's array of special attributes:_**

**Power Control**: When facing any legendary Pokégirl or other cosmic threat, Evangelion can automatically adjust her power level to match that of her opponent and can duplicate her enemy's enhancements. When doing this, all of her techniques with a power of less than 100 increase their power to 100. If facing more than one opponent, her power adjusts to the strongest one.

**Reduced Aggression**: When fighting, Evangelion is reluctant to kill, although in dire circumstances she is perfectly capable of taking life. Note that she can accidentally kill normal Pokégirls in battle, but that she prefers to face non-target Pokégirls with a combination of Call Me Queen, which prevents almost any Pokégirl from being able to attack her, and Aura Barrier, rendering most attacks useless because of her power level.

* * *

**_SHITO N° (2-17), The Legendary Holy (Or Not,) Messenger Pókegirl._**

_(Entry By Genaroge1)_

**Type:** Varies / Metamorph (Very Near Human – Near Human – Inhuman)

**Element:** Varies

**Frequency:** Unique

**Diet:** Don't require food

**Role:** Bringers of Destruction or of Salvation

**Libido:** Variable

**Strong Vs:** All

**Weak Vs:** None

**Attacks:** Varies, A.T Field

**Enhancements:** Varies.

**Evolves:** N/A

**Evolves From:** N/A

The Shitos are said to be the bringers of Salvation or Destruction, it depends on what the person who recieves the Gift Of Adam chooses (Explained Later). They are considered the true Messengers of the Divine.

**Shito Name**: Lilith the 2nd

**Type**: Very Near Human Metamorph

**Element**: Dark/Magic (Celestial)

**Libido**: None. (High when with the person with the Gift Of Adam)

**Enhancements: **Enhanced Physical, Magical & Mental Power (x500), Legendary Qualities, Legendary Salient Qualities.

**Attacks: **Every Dark, Celestial, and Magic Attack.

**Strong Vs**: Every Element

**Weak Vs**: N/A

**_Attention, all information from now on is ABSOLUTELY CLASSIFIED, Failure to keep secret the information will result in Death Penalty. Security Clearance Needed: (Name of the region) OMEGA._**

We thought that the Gate where the Evangelion came from was not fully closed. We were right. In 300 AS, once again a pillar of light rose from the Orange Continent, but this time, 15 Beams separated from it, spreading along the Earth. Soon enough, Evangelion reappeared, however, she was terrified. She told Dr. Marcus Haywright, a famous scientist, that the people who were in there were pókegirls NOT created by the Sukebe from any world, but created by an entity that we believe is God.

6 months later, a researcher found texts called "The Dead Sea Scrolls", which said that, 4 billion years ago, an object called the "Black Moon" crashed into Earth, at the Edo region, creating the moon out of the IMPACT. So, a project was made to dig in a part of the Edo region where they found misterious readings. It took 6 months of digging with the help of various pókegirls, hell, even some Legendary Pókegirls who were curious helped. When we were apparently close to the so called black moon, Evangelion appeared and tried to warn us but we didn't listen. Soon after, we made a hole through the earth and we had to move back because the surrounding earth was crumbling. Once we saw what was the cause, we all looked horrified. A huge, massive, collossal black dome strechted in the ground, and suddenly, part of its surface cracked, until it broke, and a massive pillar of energy rose from the huge, gaping hole.

From it rose a nearly human shape, with the exception that it was a hundred meters tall, and had 10 wings, eight that rose from her back, and two from her lower thighs. She was completely naked: Her body and short hair were white, the wings were light purple, and she had red eyes. It easily towered over the Evangelion, and, to the dismay of everyone, ignored or cancelled the Evangelion's Power Control Salient Quality.

But suddenly, the masive shape suddenly reduced to the size of a normal human. She now was 5' 9 inches, with the appereance of a teenage girl, with short, light blue hair, the same red eyes, but had eight bladed silver wings made of light that rose from her back. Her body was greatly desirable, curving in all the right places with generous C-cup breasts. She only whispered some words, but somehow they were heard by everyone present. "I... must find... the new Adam... my Love..." and suddenly disappeared in a flash of light.

The Evangelion also revealed something very alarming: she was made from a bit of blood from 'Lilith' Sukebe managed to find. If the Evangelion was made from a simple blood sample that was ages old, and manages to fight Typhonna to a draw, then what was Lilith capable of???

More investigation on the Dead Sea Scrolls discovered even more shocking news: once Lilith awakened, she would choose a Man who didn´t live with any partner and was over 18 , and would appear before him , letting him tame her, and getting her pregnant, and instead of 9 months needed for giving birth, it would instead be 9 seconds. After giving birth to a baby, supposedly 'human' boy, she would create a pókewoman that the father of the boy would like, and then replace his memories of her getting pregnant with the kid, with the created pokewoman getting pregnant with the boy instead. Then she would give the created pokewoman memories of having been with the man for a long time. Then, as the boy grew up, she would be waiting in another dimension called the Chamber of Gauf.

Once the boy became 14 years old, and by then it would be to late to kill him to prevent the prophecy, a kind of Blood Gift would awaken inside him : Gift Of Adam or New Adam, which would apparently make him Truly Inmortal, and give him incredible powers, in comparison to that of a legendary pokegirl even. Supposedly, Adam is the 1st Shito, that is why Lilith is the 2nd . Then, within 2 months, Lilith will appear before him and ask him: "This world has changed drastically because of a Human who believed to be God, what do you wish for, My Love, you are to judge this world..." so, the fate of this world is going to be decided by a 14 year old boy-turned-1st Shito. Great. "Do you wish for the salvation of humanity, and to continue living among humans, or would you prefer the destruction of humans and the so called pokegirls, and make the world anew? No matter what you choose, I'll always be with you" This will be the culminating moment of Man's Judgement. If the boy chooses destruction, then all humans and pokegirls will die, regardless of who they are, the only survivors will be the new Adam, and Lilith, who will make the world anew. If he isn't an emotionally suffering boy, I doubt he would choose this. If he chooses salvation, which he most likely will, then our death will be avoided, thank God, and Lilith will become his partner forever, regardless if he is a tamer or not. If he is a Tamer, then I suppose she will become his Alpha, and they will have something stronger than a Delta-bond, but not a Recognition. Although I believe Lilith will have a one-sided Recognition if she acts the way she seems to act.

The scrolls also mention Lilith's abilities: First is the A.T Field, which is in every Shito and, amazingly, brings both physical and mental protection. This barrier can only be broken with EXTREMELY POWERFUL attacks. The second is the Divine A.T field, which is an upgrade of the A.T Field. This Field is ABSOLUTELY UNBREAKABLE, not even Typhonna's Ebony Void will even scratch it; **the only things which can pierce the Divine A.T Field are either: the Lance of Longinus, which is Lilith's signature weapon, or the Sword Of Life, which is Adam's (Or whatever the boy's name is) signature weapon. **There is also the S2 Omega Organ, which is only in Adam (OR WHATEVER THE DAMN BOY IS CALLED) and Lilith. It is the source of Adam's (OR WHATEVER THE DAMN BOY IS CALLED) and Lilith's True Inmortality, that means they won´t die under **_ANY_** circumstances, and it is also a source of infinite power AND stamina, yes, that means they won't ever get tired or run out of power or energy. The Lance of Longinus is the 2nd most powerful weapon, the 1st being the Sword Of Life. It can pierce trough any defence, and takes the form of a 6 ft long two-pronged spear.

It seems Lilith also has the ability to do not need taming, however , it is not very surprising due to the fact that she was created by God.

**_LEGENDARY QUALITIES: All Legendary Pokégirls have these special attributes, making them above and beyond other Pokégirls_**:

**Truly Unique**: _All Legendary Pokégirls cannot be copied. Attempts to clone them always fail, and morphing other beings into copies of them always produces sub-standard versions. Titto, for example, can take Lilith's shape and even copy her powers to some degree, but not any of her Legendary Qualities or Legendary Salient Qualities (see below) nor her learned skills. They can have their base stock altered to be used in the formation of a new Pokégirl type though._

**True Deathlessness**: _Lilith, because of her S2 Omega Organ, has achieved True Inmortality. NOTHING can kill her, the sword of life can wound her, but it would only serve to temporarily incapacitate her._

**No Weakness (Ultimate)**: _Lilith, with her Divine A.T Field, can shrug off Any and All attacks, with the Exception of the Sword of Life. The field doesn't even flinch against nuclear weaponry or any Losttech, Forbidden Tech, or Pokegirl attacks._

**_LEGENDARY SALIENT QUALITIES: Some Legendary Pokégirls have special qualities others don't have. Here is Lilith's array of special attributes:_**

**_Instant Selective Pregnancy:_**_ Lilith, when she wants to, that is, at the beggining of the prophecy, can become Instantly Pregnant after a Taming._

**_Instant Regeneration: _**_Lilith can instantly regenerate every wound that she has, except the wounds made by the LoL or de SoL, those ones take a bit more time: about 5 seconds._

**_Unlimited Power / Fruit Of Life: _**_Because of her S2 Omega Organ, Lilith has Infinite POWER and STAMINA. This, along with the high libido she adopts when with Adam (OR WHATEVER THE DAMN BOY IS CALLED), makes it so they could repopulate the world pretty easily._

**_Fruit Of Knowledge: _**_Lilith has lived for 8 billion years, watching the humans and everything with them evolve, because she adopts omniscense while in the Black Moon. As such, she practically knows EVERY secret humanity has, and could also tell us just about EVERYTHING Sukebe knew. However, I believe she would only share this knowledge with Adam._

**_Heavenly Grace: _**_Heavenly Grace is some sort of Aura that Immediately makes anyone near it stop fighting or do whatever they were doing and stare in awe, without being able to move. She normally keeps it deactivated, beacause she must stretch her wings to activate it._

_

* * *

_

**_THOSE WHO ARE UNKNOWN (aka TWAU), the Neo-Legendary Mystery Pokégirls_**

**Type**: Near Human

**Element**: Unknown (assumed to be Dark/Magic)

**Frequency**: Extremely Rare (only 26 per grouping are assumed to live in each league)

**Diet**: Unknown

**Libido**: Unknown

**Role**: Unknown

**Strong Vs**: Unknown (assumed to be Poison, Psychic)

**Weak Vs**: Unknown (assumed to be Bug)

**Attacks**: Hidden Power, Teleport, Invis 3, Phase, Beat Up, Dark Goggles, Hazy Vision, Dark Blade, Memory Of The Dark, Dark Shield, Cocoon Of Darkness, Blessed Soul, Ashen Wings, Dark Redemption, Shadow Dash, Farewell, Dark Bomb, Dark Mist, Dark Matter, Ankoku, Black Sky, Dark Holy, Abyss

**Enhancements**: Twaus can psychically link with other Twaus to perform more powerful attacks.

**Evolves**: Unknown (sensing a pattern yet?)

**Evolves From**: Unknown (one theory is that they evolve from Sanctuary Goths)

The only name for these strange Pokégirls is "Those Who Are Unknown." They're called Twau for short, and at first some went so far as to call them Twats.

Usage of that particular name stopped after the mangled, mutilated, warped corpses of those who used that vulgar nickname were found.

Twaus are strange Pokégirls that first appeared after the rumors about Sanctuary Goths started flying around. They are tall Pokégirls, almost eight feet high, possessing midnight black skin, DD-cup breasts, long, black hair, no hair on their cunts, no toes (their feet just in a flat surface that looks like a boot) and eyes that are black in the sclera and iris, but white in the pupil. The only way to tell the difference between them is that each one is that each one bears one of 26 different symbols on their chest, white markings just above their breasts that looks vaguely like a letter of the old English alphabet. They stay in groups of twenty-six, no more, no less, and no Twau in these 'covens,' as they are called by some, has the same symbol on their chest. When seen, they are usually clad in black leather robes that hide their bodies completely, and usually they have their heads bowed so that their aquiline faces cannot be seen.

Twaus are quite literally living mysteries. No one knows why they first appeared, or what their purposes are. When first discovered in the Slot League, they were seen observing the aftermath of a Widow attack. Police on the scene tried to investigate, but the three Twau just stared at the officers and vanished without a trace.

Their Taming habits are odd. When they need Taming, they appear in groups of five around a Tamer that has caught their attention for whatever reason. They force his or her Pokégirls back into their Pokéballs and swarm the Tamer, slowly stripping him/her of his clothes and teleporting away with the Tamer and his/her Pokégirls to their coven to be Tamed. There, the Tamer is first claimed by the Alpha of the coven and then he/she and his/her girls are given to the rest for Taming.

What happens after all the Twau in the coven are satisfied is unknown. The Tamer and his/her girls are found a few days later, seemingly in a trance, their faces covered with white markings, launching an attack on a criminal or criminal group. The Tamer, while in the trance, seemingly has the ability to use Dark Blade, possessing more than human strength, endurance, durability, speed, and agility. When the spell was broken and the Tamer and his/her girls stopped, he/she unable to think straight for a couple days as they recover from the spell, their added powers fading.

Twaus, in the rare times they are seen, are usually found in groups, ranging from one alone to never more than five at a time. In battle, they are quick and to the point, and can use almost every dark-type attack. When in danger, they can summon other Twaus or an entranced Tamer and his/her Pokégirls to their aid. They can link minds and increase their power, speaking in a collective voice. When they are in groups of five, they can use a VERY potent attack called Hidden Power, which allows them to summon pure chaos magic and distort reality in a wide, ten foot radius around themselves. This can leave things warped, misshapen, and distorted into horrible shapes. It's assumed that if all twenty-six used this power together, they could tear a hole in what's left of the world.

No one knows why they are here. No one knows how they were made. No one knows much of anything about them except for rumors, conjecture, and the occasional Tamer willing to come forward on conditions of anonymity and the data being kept secret.

Twaus are classified as Neo-Legendary because of the raw power that they have.

Recently, some new information has come to light about Twaus. They apparently have the ability to see the future, leading some researchers to call them 'Dark Megamis.' They also have a blinding, seething hatred for Sanctuary Goths, due to a vision they have of a great tragedy set to occur in the next couple centuries, one made worse due to the Goths.

The frightening part is that this came from a Tranced Tamer who broke into the World League Council HQ at the command of a coven of Twau who wanted us to know.

It is the final decision of the World League Council that ALL information discovered on Those Who Are Unknown, save for basic attack and appearance data, be restricted from public access. The Twau are too much of an unknown element, and any leaks regarding what we find out might cause a public panic. These Legendaries are unlike anything Sukebe created, and we have to be very cautious in dealing with them.

* * *

**_SANCTUARY GOTH, the Ebon Soul Pokégirl_**

**Type**: Very Near Human

**Element**: Magic/Psychic

**Frequency**: Rare (Dark Continent), Extremely Rare (Elsewhere)

**Diet**: Human-style foods

**Role**: Would-be saviors, busybodies.

**Libido**: N/A

**Strong Vs**: Fighting, Poison

**Weak Vs**: Ghost, Bug, Dark

**Attacks**: Aura of Danger*, Aura of Menace*, Aura of Love*, Aura of Command*, Aura of Fear, Aura of Doom, Call Me Queen, Aura Barrier, Aura Sensation, Teleport, S.E.P.

**Enhancements**: Suppressed Pack Mentality, Gift of Sight**

**Evolves**: None

**Evolves From**: Almost Any (Ebony Stone)

**_Classified: Information beyond this point is on a need-to-know basis and must never reach the public. Unlawful disclosure of said information is punishable as a capital offense in all leagues._**

For years, rumors have circulated the leagues about a breed of Pokégirls who do not require taming, and who live independent of humans. Although such rumors have continuously found their way into tabloids and bar room gossip, they have never been substantiated, and most dismiss them as idle fantasy. Unfortunately, they are wrong. The Sanctuary Goths, as they have dubbed themselves, are the culmination of the leagues' worst nightmares. Living in secret on the Dark Continent, these Pokégirls, if one can still call them such considering that they need neither taming nor master, are the greatest danger to world peace since the Revenge War.

Although the details are unknown, it is generally agreed that the creation of the first Sanctuary Goths (or S-Goths, as they shall henceforth be referred to) occurred in 196 AS. Purportedly, twelve Pokégirls of various breeds discovered a laboratory of Sukebe's. Therein, they were exposed to some manner of "enhancement" device that suppressed the subconscious need for a master to stave off the feral state, and thus the need for taming to stay sane. Their bodies were also physically transformed into Very Near Human types, similar in appearance to the "Goth" breed, but generally retaining hair and eye color from their previous forms.

Since that time, a pseudo-evolutionary stone, the "Ebony Stone," has been identified as being able to, unfortunately, catalyst the creation of more S-Goths from almost any other breed. Upon this "evolution," a Pokégirl loses any animalistic or otherwise inhuman traits, becoming almost identical to a human female in form. Her hair and eyes, however, remain their original colors, and change of breast size is proportionate: although rarely do S-Goths have larger than a D-cup, those who were more well-endowed before evolution will end up around D, whereas those with the D range or so may end up with a generous C and so on. This trend seems to reverse at the lower extremes, however, with A's rounding upward towards a moderate B. The skin of S-Goths also generally becomes pale, although some specimens have been observed to prefer a tan, and a series of tattoos that reflect the S-Goth's personality and background appear on her arms. Although generally black or another dark color, the color of these markings can vary greatly as well.

In addition to these innate traits, however, the vast majority of S-Goths share many other traits. Although these are considered cultural and would normally not be included herein, the circumstances of S-Goth existence dictate that such information be treated as pertinent. In addition to the natural tattoos that appear upon evolution into an S-Goth, many individuals have been known to add additional markings to their skin, often on the legs, but full-body tattooing isn't unknown. A penchant for dark, moody attire also appears to be a common characteristic, one which is often accompanied by similar hairstyles; this is (combined with their shadowy tactics) what has earned them the nickname of "Dark Angels." Many of these tastes are, however, somewhat affected by holdovers from the previous evolutionary form when applicable and so this is by no means the last word on the subject.

In mentality, on the other hand, there is actually very little innate change after evolution to an S-Goth. The only notable aspect in this regard is that which has already been mentioned; their bodies no longer require a tamer to remain tame, and so the ability to form alpha bonds is suppressed under most circumstances. However, the evolution itself does nothing to destroy the existing loyalty of a pokegirl to her master, and it is for this reason that few harem Pokégirls are evolved by Sanctuary. Rather, the evolutionary jump is generally induced in those who have been saved by Sanctuary and indoctrinated in the views and ideals that are ostensibly the base for Sanctuary society. As such, the mindset that will be detailed as "average" herein would likely not be found in an S-Goth evolved outside of that influence.

Regardless of why, however, the general S-Goth mindset is insanely liberal. Officially, the majority believes in "parity," or a theoretical state of equality between humans and Pokégirls. In actuality, however, this belief is somewhat euphemistic; Sanctuary's policies advocate a hideous role-reversal, in which S-Goths may chose a "good" tamer and make him her "pet." Under this system, the S-Goth is considered the dominant member of the relationship, and would be permitted by Sanctuary law to treat him almost in the manner which a human may treat a Pokégirl. The ostensible purpose of this policy is to allow a parthenogenic breed to reproduce, but this has long since been antiquated.

It should be noted, however, that most continue to express an almost fanatical belief in parity and equally due to their indoctrination, despite their blatant lack of its practice. As such, terms such as "tamer" and it's variants, or even "master" too a lesser degree are social taboos and most S-Goths find them almost impossible to say. The exceptions are, unfortunately, those who venture into the world at large, however. Due to the ambitions of Sanctuary, many of its daughters have done their best to quietly infiltrate league governments around the world, although they've been more successful in some places than others. They have also been known to pose as female tamers on occasion, but thankfully they do not possess the ability to tame Pokégirls out of feral or to form the same type of alpha bonds with them as a human would, although delta and recognition are still within the realm of possibility and the Aura of Command (see below) is often substituted for a bond. It is also important to note that denizens of Sanctuary will never refer to it as such outside of its confines; rather, it "should" be referred to as "You-know-where." This practice is also popular among its supporters, and even with some of its adversaries.

Perhaps the biggest reason for an S-Goth to pose as a tamer is that, interestingly, they are very unsuited to combat. None of the breed's default techniques are offensive, and their bodies aren't at all enhanced in the way that most breeds are. This means that they're surprisingly fragile, and usually can't take more punishment than a human. As such, they are generally not the best combatants on their own, although they do have a fairly decent potential to cast magic, being partially of that typing.

This has lead to, as stated, the adaptation of tamer roles in the outside world, as well as the creation of several "Guardian" breeds for Sanctuary itself, both of which are very unfortunate. However, when an S-Goth does involve herself in a battle, the signature "aura" attacks in her possession are excellent for a supporting role. One known technique is to combine "Aura of Menace" and "Call Me Queen" with the effects of "Aura of Command" to totally dominate an opponent and take control of her for the duration of the battle. Aura of Danger, Aura of Fear, and Aura of Menace are also useful in preventing direct attacks against the S-Goth herself from non-dark types. It has also been noted by some that, when an S-Goth utilizes her "aura" techniques (aside from Aura of Love), she seems to gain dark "wings" of psychic energy.

Finally, when it comes to taming (or whatever euphemistic term you might prefer), the only real distinction the S-Goth possess is a Sex Attack known as "Aura of Love." This technique allows them to reinforce feelings of lust and attraction that those around her feel towards her, as well as making her own actions appear more enticing than they actually are. Other than this, their preferences generally carry over from their previous forms, and thus are very hard to get an average for, although most of those indoctrinated in Sanctuary's ways prefer to be the dominant partner.

**_Addendum - Further Classified: Information beyond this point is on a need-to-know basis and must never reach any government known to sympathize with Sanctuary._**

A breakthrough! Data has recently been obtained to illustrate that Sanctuary Goths are not quite as impervious to the group mentality that allows for alpha bonds to be formed as was originally believed. It appears that, under the proper conditions, it is in fact possible to properly bond an S-Goth as with any other Pokégirl. However, the proper conditions are very difficult to synthesize, and extreme caution should be exercised. The primary requirement for the formation of an alpha bond, however, is submissiveness on the part of the Sanctuary Goth to be bonded. This does not simply mean that she must accept a submissive role in taming, but that she must accept a human's dominance in a more general sense, such as another Pokégirl might.

Although it is possible to generate this state via mundane means, that is only barely so. Not only does one face the challenge of preventing her from escaping, something that is very possible with teleport, but one must avoid repercussions from Sanctuary, as it does not appreciate attempts to abduct it's daughters, never mind to corrupt them. Thus, although this method was used in the original discovery of S-Goth bonding, a more expedient method was sought to make it of practical use.

Naturally, a Level 5 conditioning cycle is capable of inducing such a state, but doing so removes most of the value from the acquisition. As such, further research has yielded that is possible for a high-level psychic type to invade the mind of an S-Goth and temporarily remove the suppression on her pack mentality. However, as S-Goths themselves are quite apt at escaping and often have substantial mental defenses (being psychic types), it is rare that a psychic alone will be enough. As such, a powerful magic type is generally also required to prevent teleportation and to facilitate the connection between the psychic-type and the S-Goth. Once the suppression is released, a window of opportunity within which she may be alpha bonded by a thorough taming will open.

As a further addendum, it should be noted that there is increasing evidence to suggest that the true breed name is something other than "Sanctuary Goth." Unfortunately, however, aside from the suggestion of the name "Grimgoth," which is likely a slur from those "in the know" who dislike the S-Goths, no hints as to what it might be have arisen. However, it is possible that the sorcerers of Vale, the individual in Capital known as "the Undertaker," or the select few who have alpha-bonded an S-Goth may know.... If so, however, they are being exceptionally tight-lipped.

**_* Aura Techniques (Psychic)_**:

**Aura of Danger **(EFT) - Projects a aura that generates a sensation comparable to a "gut feeling" of danger to those within a certain radius of the user.

**Aura of Menace**: (EFT) - Projects an aura around the user that makes them appear more menacing or fearsome.

**Aura of Love **( +EFT) - Projects an aura that strongly reinforces feelings of lust and affection towards the user in those around her, as well as making her actions appear more provocative and enticing than they are.

**Aura of Command **(EFT) - Projects an aura that reinforces the desire to obey the user in those around her.

** **The Gift of Sight**: A spell-like ability that allows a Sanctuary Goth, whilst in a state of deep meditation, to observe things that pertain to her, but are out of her physical sight. However, these visions are often cryptic and sparing, giving only glimpses or symbolic representations.

* * *

**_MACAVITY, the Cleric of Chaos Pokégirl_**

**Type: **Animorph (Feline)

**Element**: Dark/Psychic

**Frequency**: Extremely Rare (Unique)

**Diet**: Omnivorous

**Role**: Espionage, Courier, Bandit, Assassin, General Trouble making

**Libido**: High

**Strong Vs**: Poison, Psychic

**Weak Vs**: Bug

**Attacks**: Teleport, Agility, Backstab, Aura of Cute, Hypnotize, Hypnotic Dance, Telekinesis, Dark Mist, Ashen Wings, Fade, Shadow Dash, Psi-Blade, Dark Blade, Hazy Vision, Memory of the Dark, Dark Shield, Cocoon of Darkness, Confusion, Disable, Double Team, Lock-On, Aura of Doom, Metronome, Psycho Crusher

**Enhancements**: Legendary Qualities, Legendary Salient Qualities, Enhanced All-Around Senses (x7), Night vision, Constant Dark Goggles effect, Retractable claws, Enhanced Intelligence, Enhanced Strength (x7), Enhanced Agility (x16), Enhanced Endurance (x7), Aura-shifting, Can use Phase and Invis indefinitely

**Evolves**: None

**Evolves From**: None

No one is quite sure what to make of Macavity. And more and more researchers and government officials from EVERY league are becoming more and more certain that she greatly prefers it that way. She is the most famous of the Legendary Pokégirls, and the most well-known to the general public.

Macavity got her start during the Revenge War, like all the Pokégirls that came to be known as Sukebe's 'Legendaries.' In truth, she was actually the first of the Second Generation of Legendary girls to make a public appearance, and soon after made herself the most visible. After the deaths of Infernus, Mountaintide, and Storm Gail, Senator Linda McKenzie was making a public speech for reasons that were not in the discovered documents on the day it occurred. Macavity appeared in the center of the crowd, dancing and singing her way up to the stage, disarming Linda's guards (by ripping their arms off). She grabbed Linda, taunted her mercilessly, and teleported away with her. It's believed that Sukebe sent Macavity to bring the woman he viewed as responsible for his problems and punished her accordingly. Historians do not wish to speculate what happened to Linda after Macavity brought her to Sukebe…

Macavity is a tall Pokégirl, standing seven feet and six inches in height. Her fur was colored in varying shades and stripes of red and orange, giving her the appearance of being living fire at times. Her hair was kept unkempt, in a wide flowing mane that stretched down to her back. Her tail is longer than her legs, and is very prehensile. Her body is very beautiful, elegant and muscular without overdoing the effect, curving in all the right places, a pair of large, E-cup breasts adorning her chest. Her favored outfit tends to be a black leather halter-top that left little to the imagination and a pair of form-fitting shorts, cut high on the legs to give them maximum freedom of movement.

As mentioned earlier, Macavity was the most 'visible' of the Second Generation Legendaries during the Revenge War. She would frequently appear in human encampments, teasing and taunting the soldiers there, stealing their weapons and destroying them before they could be used. She seemed to crave the attention, enjoy having all eyes on her. Yet at the same time, more often than not there was also an incursion of other Pokégirls into the encampments, Macavity's actions causing a distraction that would prove fatal for the base. There have also been documented after-the-fact accounts of Macavity sneaking in under total anonymity, nobody knowing she was there until after she had completed her task, be it an assassination or theft or delivery of a message. In each case there was only her trademark laughter to mark her presence.

Near the end of the Revenge War, Macavity began to associate with Atmuff. The two were decidedly NOT friends, and Atmuff seemed to detest the other Legendary's presence. She hung around anyway, as she apparently liked Atmuff's capacity for causing chaos. Soon after this started, Macavity became the first Legendary Pokégirl to openly oppose Sukebe's actions. Her quoted reason for this decision: "Humans were too interesting to let die out." It's known that she had a hand in the training of the Cheshire breed of Pokégirl, a last remaining bit of sentimentality for her creator, and it's rumored that she actually created the Mistoffeles breed of Pokégirl herself. Since the end of the Revenge War she has kept mostly to herself, appearing periodically during chaotic events. Most of them ones she has caused to liven things up.

One of the more infamous incidents of events she has caused was the Wreckball Riot of 260 AS. It was a championship match, and the entire city was watching the events unfold in what was regarded by sports fans as the greatest, most intense matchup of all time. Then, in the final seconds of the clock, just as the game winning goal was about to be kicked… the ball vanished, leaving several confused players from both teams lying in the dirt and looking around. Macavity then appeared in the lap of some hapless Tamer, giving him the Wreckball she had just stolen off of the field and shouting 'Present for Master!' at the top of her lungs. She then kissed the hapless young man, cuddling him lovingly. Naturally, however, she disappeared when the rioting started, the fans going insane with rage at having so intense a match interrupted by Macavity's pranks.

In terms of abilities, Macavity has several unique abilities that reflect her rather bizarre nature. Her attack list consists primarily of defensive and disorienting moves, and she can also phase and turn invisible as if she were a ghost type. In fact for years it was suspected she WAS a ghost type. She also seemingly has the ability to defy the laws of physics and science on a regular basis. Her 'phasing' is different than others as she seems to able to pass through objects without turning intangible. She also appears to have shape-shifting abilities, as she has been known to appear as an object one minute and then as herself another. However, in the few blood samples collected from her during capture attempts and studied, she was shown to have no shape-shifting or illusionary powers of her own. It's assumed that she knows magic of some kind, but with Macavity you just never truly know. She has the ability to radiate Auras of differing ability, usually to help her win over a target or just to confuse people. Her Aura of Darkness is known for being able to evolve certain Pokégirls that are exposed to it. Her most befuddling ability is the fact that she seems to be able to ignore the laws of gravity at her own convenience. She can walk up a wall as if she was walking on solid ground, and at times even walk through the air as if there were solid ground under her feet.

Macavity is… unpredictable, to put it in the politest possible terms. She despises the predictable and boring, and takes being called such things as a murder-worthy insult. She lives for herself, although she has been known to occasionally help those who earn her affection, or are interesting enough to attract her attention. Granted, Macavity taking an interest in you is usually a bad thing, as chaos is bound to follow you… Her personality is impossible to pin down, as on some occasions she may be as meek and playfully friendly as a Kitten, on others as sensual and sexually aggressive as a Hentaicute, on others as cruel and cold as the worst of killers, there is no one standard. Her moods are as variable as the weather and can shift in an instant.

Macavity, much to the bafflement of many, has enjoyed a tremendous amount of popularity. Cat-type fanciers adore her, and to some she is the pinnacle of all cat breeds. To others she's a menace, a trouble-making terrifying monstrosity that should be put down and made into a pelt. Blue League officials in particular would like her head on a platter, as she seems very fond of causing trouble there. One thing that people agree on is that viciously playful nature, her penchant for trouble-making, her raw cunning and intelligence, her desire to be in the spotlight and her sheer elusiveness make her a Pokégirl to be reckoned with. The only good qualities of Macavity's that people can agree on is her affection for the human race, something which has led her to openly oppose Limbec Pirate raids during the time of Mephaesta, and the fact that she seems to be able to disrupt Jenova's ability to 'make things go wrong.' Every time Macavity encounters Jenova, Macavity becomes very affectionate towards the destructive Pokégirl, always kidnapping her and dragging her off for Taming sessions that last a great long time. Sometimes Macavity has allowed Camera Girls and their Tamers to follow her and record the sessions, which sell for tremendous amounts of money.

There is some knowledge about Macavity that can be verified, however, and we have one person to thank for that. In 262 AS, World-travelling tamer Bellerophon Jones, famous for his various misadventures, encountered Macavity while evading a group of Team Scorcher thugs that were chasing them. He and his pet/companion, a Titmouse named Karen, evaded their pursuers by hiding in the rafters of a warehouse until they gave up the chase. However misfortune came upon him when a rotted beam gave way, Karen falling from a great height and landing on Macavity, who had been in the warehouse looking for something to eat. The Legendary was knocked out by the impromptu landing of the Titmouse, Bellerophon capturing her out of lack of knowledge of what to do with her. (Macavity has since become VERY wary of Pokéballs since then.) Bellerophon took her to the Pokécenter and just barely managed to placate the angered legendary, his insolent, straightforward, and smart-aleck manner appealing to the chaotic Pokégirl. The two had a short-lived alliance, recorded in the various highly popular movies based on his life, Bellerophon's harem growing to include a Pegaslut, a Chimera, and a Seraph, among other rare breeds, Karen evolving into a Tigermouse.

After Bellerophon's retirement and Macavity subsequently going off on her own, he let himself be interviewed by PLC officials, who discovered that Macavity has a great desire to become a mother, and tremendously despises Sukebe for leaving her and her sisters barren. This would explain a great deal about some of Macavity's more bizarre thefts from scientific facilities and magical research facilities. Some have made the suggestion that a possibility of this might allow her to be controlled, but those people are generally disregarded as being very naïve.

One major development from Macavity's time with Bellerophon Jones is that she now periodically picks a Tamer to focus her attentions on. There's zero commonality between those she has picked, so her criteria for her choices is unknown. The only common link between them is that soon after Macavity enters their lives, they become MUCH more chaotic and interesting.

Macavity is a dangerous Pokégirl. She cannot be pinned down to a single alignment, and predicting her actions is near impossible to do. She prides herself on her chaotic nature and refers to herself frequently as a cleric of chaos. And considering her history, this may be the most accurate way to describe her…

**_LEGENDARY QUALITIES_**_: All Legendary Pokégirls have these special attributes, making them above and beyond other Pokégirls:_

**_Truly Unique_**: All Legendary Pokégirls cannot be copied. Attempts to clone them always fail, and morphing other beings into copies of them always produces sub-standard versions. Titto, for example, can take Macavity's shape and even copy her powers to some degree, but not any of her Legendary Qualities or Legendary Salient Qualities (see below).

**_Deathlessness_**: Despite having been around since Sukebe's Revenge, all the Legendary Pokégirls are still around and going strong. This superior version of longevity makes them immune to death from natural causes. They will never die unless they are killed. However, poison, disease, or any unnatural cause still has a normal chance to kill them, barring their special immunities and strengths.

**_No Weakness (Level X): _**All of the Legendary Pokégirls can ignore their type's normal weaknesses, to a point. When facing a Pokégirl at or below a certain level, if that Pokégirl is a type the Legendary would normally be weak against, she instead treats it as though it were of a type she had no specific advantage or disadvantage against. For example, Macavity has No Weakness (Level 69). If she were to face a Bug-type Pokégirl or anything else that was considered Strong Vs Dark or Psychic, at or below level 69, she wouldn't be considered weak against it, nor would it be considered strong against her. Pokégirl at a level above the Legendary's No Weakness level treat things normally.

**_LEGENDARY SALIENT QUALITIES: _**_Some Legendary Pokégirls have special qualities others don't have. Here is Macavity's lexicon of special attributes:_

**_Physics Disruption: _**Macavity seems to be able to defy all known logic and scientific laws. She can move through walls without seeming to phase, shape-shift without having any genetic shape-shifting abilities, and even ignore gravity.

**_Auras: _**In addition to the Aura of Cute and Aura of Doom abilities, Macavity has the ability to radiate several other kinds of Auras that allow her to control the mood of a situation. These Auras include, but are not limited to:

_Aura of Fright_: Macavity projects an aura around herself that creates a feeling of intense, irrational fear in those in the aura's radius._Aura of Darkness_: Macavity projects an aura around herself that creates a feeling of numbness, an almost deathlike state, in those in the aura's radius. This has a 70% chance of causing the Blind status effect in weaker Pokégirls and is known to be able to evolve certain cat-type breeds into other Pokégirls._Aura of Madness_: Macavity projects an aura around herself that creates an intense feeling of dementia in those in the aura's radius._Aura of Lust_: Macavity projects an aura around herself that creates intense feelings of lust in those in the aura's radius._Aura of Backfire_: This aura so far is only a rumor, as Macavity is always seen to have a sort of glow about her when she encounters Jenova. Presumably, it causes the abilities of the user caught in the Aura's effect to, as stated, backfire on themselves.

* * *

**_MAZOUKU, the Devil Pokégirl_**  
**Type**: Varies  
**Element**: Magic/Ghost (Infernal)  
**Frequency**: Extremely Rare  
**Diet**: negative emotions, primarily fear and pain, living meat  
**Role**: Bringers of chaos, destruction, and general unpleasantness.

**Libido**: Low, near S-Goth in level

**Strong Vs**: Bug, Fighting, Ghost, Poison, Psychic, Rock, Infernal

**Weak Vs**: Dark, Celestial

**Attacks**: Grisly Wing, Shadow Scythe, Devour, Evil Touch, Evil Wind, Evil Charm, Noxious Wind, Hell Claw, Hell Wisp, Hell Heart

**Enhancements**: Infernal Affinity, Enhanced Durability (x7), Enhanced Magical Capacity (x7), Occasionally wings for flight and tails (varies from Mazouku to Mazouku)

**Evolves**: Masui; by Hild's magic only (all documents and Pokédexes list Mazouku evolutions as being Masui (mechanism unknown) and Hild, Masui's evolved form (mechanism unknown))

**Evolves From**: Succubus or Demoness (mechanisms uncertain)

**_NOTE: INFORMATION FROM THIS POINT ON IS CLASSIFIED TOP PRIORITY_**

Mazouku are evil. This isn't an exaggeration or a way of saying that they are mischievously playful, they are outright and unrepentantly evil. They are like Bondage Queens, only a billion times more blatant about it and without the weakness to water. If a Tamer has a Mazouku in their harem, then they are either the slave of the Mazouku, as evil as the Mazouku, or good and righteous enough to keep the Mazouku's evil tendencies under control. More often than not it is the former two.

During the Revenge War, Mazouku were among the worst, most feared members of the Legions of Terror. Slaughter, pain, and fear were their stock and trade, and they dealt it out in vast amounts. One particularly nasty pack of Mazouku, in an incident only recently discovered by historical researchers, captured the population of a small, relatively obscure town, and drained all the blood from their bodies into an empty swimming pool, having themselves a pool party in the bloody mess. It's unknown what happened to this group, as the last thing anyone saw of them was Jenova following them on a mission. They are not missed.

Mazouku have no real body. Their true form is a shapeless astral form that they use to stay in contact with Hild and report their actions to her. They are vicious, yes, but are of human intelligence. They never show it in public unless under certain circumstances. Mostly, Mazouku portray themselves in public as being animalistic monsters, walking on all fours and whipping their tails about beastially. Their physical forms are so wildly different from one another, ranging from fully human in appearance to near beastial, that there is no common feature to ascribe to them other than no matter what form their physical body has, it still retains enough sexiness to be arousing to a Tamer. Their physical body can take a lot of punishment, although they are nowhere near invincible.

Mazouku are evil, treacherous creatures. They are cruel, sadistic, secretive, guileful beasts of great power and cunning. Taming a Mazouku is considered to be one of the greatest challenges a Tamer can face, and very few survive the attempt with their minds and souls intact. However, Mazouku do have one redeeming quality that surprised everybody: They are the most loyal Pokégirls alive. If a Mazouku gives their loyalty to someone, they will follow that person and ONLY that person without question.

No cases of Thresholding into a Mazouku have been reported, and it's speculated that it cannot occur. Mazoukus can allow their physical bodies to breed, however the baby produced will always be a ghost-type of some sort.

Mazouku Tamers are to be watched carefully. We cannot be sure of what they are up to. Daily reports of observations on their movements should be procured so we can better learn how Mazouku think and what they may report to Hild. Also, make sure to put lots of warnings in the public Pokédex about Mazoukus. The less hot-headed Tamers getting their dumb asses enslaved or killed the better.

**Hell Claw **(ATK 40 (80 against Celestials)) – The Mazouku coats her claws in Infernal energy and slashes at the opponent.

**Hell Wisp **(DEF + EFT) – The Mazouku sacrifices some HP and creates a tiny orb of black light. The orb can float around them and expand into a shield-like state to totally protect from attacks. The wisp is very fast and can inflict the Confused status on lower level Pokégirls. The orb lasts for ten turns before vanishing.

**Hell Heart **(ATK 90 + EFT) – The Mazouku jams her claws into the opponent's chest, near the heart, in a non-fatal but very painful attack. She then channels pure Infernal energy through her hands that, in addition to being extremely painful, has a 50% chance of turning the opponent into a Fiendish-type Pokégirl. This move is banned universally by the Leagues.

**_MASUI, the Demon Sorceress Pokégirl  
_****Type**: Very Near Human  
**Element**: Magic (Infernal)  
**Frequency**: Extremely Rare  
**Diet**: Magic  
**Role**: infiltration, spying, defense against magic  
**Libido**: Average  
**Strong Vs**: Magic, Normal  
**Weak Vs**: Fighting  
**Attacks**: Glare, Leer, Smile, Reflect, Power Bolt, Imitate, Magic Leech  
**Enhancements**: Enhanced Reflexes (x2), Enhanced Strength (x2), Enhanced Speed (x2), and Enahnced Endurance (x2), Longevity  
**Evolves**: None (note: all documents and Pokédexes list that Masui evolves into Hild through an unknown mechanism)  
**Evolves From**: Mazouku (by Hild only)

Masui is the evolved form of Mazouku, and as such, is extremely rare. No more than seven Masuis have ever been sighted, and it is suspected that some of these may be the same ones seen more than once. The first sighting of this extremely rare Pokégirl was well over two hundred years after the end of Sukebe's Revenge. There have only been three cases of a Masui being in a Tamer's harem in all of post-Sukebe history, and in all cases they outlived their Tamer and vanished shortly after he died. Bits of recorded conversations with them reveal that they are evolved Mazouku, however, in all cases, their Tamers admit that they didn't personally catalyze nor witness the evolution, instead finding the Masuis as they were. No conversation with a Mazouku has ever mentioned a Masui. Two Masui in separate conversations mentioned that they can be evolved into their ultimate form: Hild. This type of Pokégirl has been confirmed by sightings of a few Pokégirls named Hild during the Revenge. However, they haven't been seen since. It is generally believed by the various Pokégirl Leagues that the Monster Flu unleashed in –2 PS/2000 AD weakened various Mazouku, Masuis, and Hilds enough that they were at the time completely killed off, and are only now very slowly being restored through evolutions of lower-class Youma-type Pokégirls. Masui have no real distinguishing features, save for the fact that when hungry, their eyes tend to begin to glow a pale yellow. The amount of luminescence is directly proportional to how badly they need to feed.  
Masui is a Magic-type, and this is reflected in her spell selection. The above Magic-type attacks listed are merely those officially recorded by the Leagues of the Tamers who had a Masui in their harem, but it is known that they have used spells seen nowhere else, both very destructive and very versatile. So much is magic in their being that they need it to survive. When they defeat a Magic-type Pokégirl in combat, they use their Magic Leech attack, which apparently is some form of magical version of the Energy Drain attack, on their fallen foe. The Pokégirl this is used on isn't physically harmed, but for days thereafter is completely unable to use even the smallest of spells. This is often more damaging to the drained Pokégirl than a beating would have been, since their uselessness leaves them feeling worthless to their Master, wreaking emotional havoc on them. If a Masui can't fight a Magic-type Pokégirl after roughly half-a-week, she begins looking for any Magic-type to drain, even other harem members. Masui prefers to use her Magic Leech attack on a Pokégirl while taming her, finding the combination of sex and magic to be much more stimulating than either would be alone. However, because Masui are so magically-oriented, their physical skills are somewhat lacking, and high-level Fighting-type Pokégirls that can deal with their spells usually can pummel them into submission, with the key word being "usually." No feral Masuis have ever even been rumored to have been seen, nor have any Threshold girls ever evolved into one. Masui remains one of the most mysterious Pokégirls to date.  
The truth about Masui, however, is far more sinister. The real reason they were only seen recently is because Masuis only came into existence recently. A Mazouku does not naturally, under any circumstances, evolve into Masui. Instead, Masui is the creation of Hild, the Legendary Demoness Pokégirl, in order to throw off suspicion of her existence, and as use of a covert network of spies. The Masuis are her first real success to create a new Pokégirl type to date, being a much lesser version of herself. They need magic almost as bad as they need sex, and being a supremely magical Pokégirl, Hild knows that they will always depend on her. However, Masuis still require Taming along with magic, and still are prone to going feral if they don't get it, making them less than perfect, and that is unacceptable to Hild. There are, in actuality, only five Masuis existing, all of them forcibly evolved by Hild's magic up from Mazouku. Using them, Hild has spread lies about herself to confuse and mislead everyone about her true nature and status.

Hild is no fool however and deliberately made her servants weaker than their pre-evolutionary form so there was no chance that they could dare to expose or defy her. She now uses them to gather information about what is happening in the world, letting her plot her next move. Masuis, for their part, serve their Mistress loyally, since when she lets them feed from her, they gain more magic than they could in a year from other Magic-type Pokégirls. Masuis wander the world, keeping up to date on current events and trends, occasionally letting themselves be "captured" to find out more information and/or confirm that they are indeed a natural evolution, and that Hild is just their next evolutionary step that hasn't been reached yet, all the while laughing inside as their Mistress slowly moves closer to her dark goals.

**_HILD, the Excelsis Arcana Pokégirl_**

**Type**: Very Near Human

**Element**: Magic/Dark (Infernal)

**Frequency**: Extremely Rare

**Diet**: Energy

**Role**: Supreme sorceresses

**Libido**: High

**Strong Vs**: Magic, Psychic, Normal, Dark, Ghost

**Weak Vs**: Fighting, Bug

**Attacks**: Nightshade, Greater Energy Drain, Smile, Reflect, Absorb, Imitate, Burst, Energy Blade, Force Bolt.

**Enhancements**: Enhanced Speed (x3), Enhanced Reflexes (x4), Enhanced Durability (x2), Enhanced Endurance (x3), Magical Affinity, Total Recall, Perfect Magical Analysis, Reduced Sleep Requirements, Longevity.

**Evolves**: None

**Evolves From**: Masui (Arcana Magica)

Despite the existence of their pre-evolved form, the Masui, Hild were long assumed to have gone the way of the Sphinx during the Revenge War. Although many reports exist of the havoc Hilds caused, the breed apparently vanished from the face of history near the end of the war, presumably from the effects of the Monster Flu. Whatever the cause of their disappearance, however, the method of catalyzing their evolution had remained unknown since, which has, along with the extreme rarity of Masui, prevented a return of the breed until very recently. However, due to the diligent research of a prominent Infernal Pokégirl Expert of the Celestia Gym in the Scarlet League, the Hild breed has recently made a reappearance, something that has made many glad that very few Masui exist and fewer have made the evolutionary leap. Perhaps one of the few breeds capable of outdoing an Archmage in the field of spellcasting, Hilds are quite a fearsome breed indeed.

Physically, Hinds tend to be slender, lithe very near human types. Their hair and skin colors vary greatly, with no trends discernible from the specimens available as of 300 AS save, strangely, that some possess Megami-like facial markings, and a few specimens have been noted to have a strange pattern of dual-toned skin, generally being one of each side of their body. The former markings markings have lead to occasional confusion of the two breeds, which generally amuses Hilds to no end, whilst infuriating those Megami who're aware of it, and many reports from the Revenge War Era seem to indicate that the latter pattern was prevalent in the original population of Hilds. Beyond these basic traits, however, the breed does not seem to possess many definitive characteristics, a fact that some find to be disappointing, considering the extreme rarity of Hilds.

The most distinguishing feature of Hilds, rather, is their general mindset, which involves a great deal of scheming. In this regard, it has been noted that Hilds are somewhat similar to Daimons or even Demonesses, but although as compulsive as the former, they share the more practical approach to their schemes of the latter; that is, they don't feel any inherent need to make their schemes overly complex, and are more likely to concentrate of the practicality of said schemes. They also are more prone to exploring the long-term ramifications of their schemes, often tying several plots together to achieve a greater effect, as opposed to looking at each on only its isolated short-term advantages. This, along with the ruthlessness that is displayed by many, has led at least one tamer to describe his Hild's ways as "Machiavellian" (a historical reference that was lost entirely on its audience), although others have disagreed, finding the breed to be far less diabolical than Demonesses, a fact that seems to indicate a good degree of individual variance.

However, although their scheming is their most distinguishing feature, it is their combat prowess that they are most known for: to be blunt, Hilds are extraordinarily powerful. Disturbingly powerful, many say; with a command of magical forces that rivals and often exceeds that of Archmages and generally enough life experience to command a vast array of magical powers, a Hild is quite the force to be reckoned with on the battlefield. In addition, the breed's ability to form simple-but-effective plans is often a boon in combat, with numerous cases of a Hild pulling together a win from a set of seemingly unrelated on-the-spot tactics having been recorded. It is also notable that the type-classifications that Hilds are considered weak to, Fighting and Bug, are likely to have difficulty getting close enough to a Hild for their advantage to take effect, which renders said weaknesses semi-void.

Sexually, like with appearances, Hilds are not particularly notable, being a decent choice in sex battles only when armed with erotic magics, and having a fairly normal range of taming preferences. One exception to this, however, is that a decent majority of those observed seem to have an almost paraphiliacal attraction to the clever and cunning, especially when said qualities enable a person to understand and accurately commentate on the Hild's schemes. In general, this means that, for example, if a tamer's commands and strategy in combat are particularly innovative and deceitful, that his Hild will be quite amorous in the aftermath, and has also led to Hilds becoming a much-sought breed amongst politicians. Another off-key quirk that some Hilds have been noted to possess, despite a lack of any preference for female partners, is a strange attraction to and amusement with the Spectra breed, a fact that no reason has yet been discovered for. Feral Hilds are, as of 300 AS, nearly inconceivable, considering the breed's rarity, as is thresholding into one.

**CLASSIFIED  
ALL INFORMATION BEYOND THIS POINT IS ON A STRICTLY NEED-TO-KNOW BASIS  
Unauthorized Review or Divulgence of Information Beyond this Point is _Strictly_ Prohibited and Considered a Capital Offense in All Leagues.**

Although the information in the official "Hild" article is accurate, it must be noted that the breed it describes is not the true Hild breed. Rather, it is a recently synthesized breed that has been devised by the Legendary Demoness as her ultimate attempt to throw us off her trail. As such, it is imperative that she not learn that we are aware of her duplicity, and anyone party to this information will be terminated with extreme prejudice should they be deemed a security risk.

It should also be noted that, although Hild has (thankfully) yet to devise a perfected Superior (de-) Evolution spell, that the item apparently used to create the breed described above is presumed to have been created with an imperfect version of the said spell, and its success can be attributed to her already considerable hold over the Masui breed.

**_HILD, the Legendary Demoness Pokégirl_**

**Type**: Near Human

**Element**: Magic/Dark (Infernal)

**Frequency**: Extremely Rare (Unique)

**Diet**: Energy

**Role**: Weaver of many plots, supreme sorceress

**Libido**: Average

**Strong Vs**: Magic, Psychic, Normal, Dark, Ghost

**Weak Vs**: None (Fighting, Bug)

**Attacks**: Glare, Leer, Nightshade, Greater Energy Drain, Smile, Reflect, Absorb, Imitate, Burst, Energy Blade, Power Bolt, Force Bolt

**Enhancements**: Enhanced Speed (x3), Enhanced Reflexes (x5), Legendary Qualities, Legendary Salient Qualities, Sleeplessness

**Evolves**: None

**Evolves From**: None (note: All documents and Pokédexes list that Masui evolves into Hild through an unknown mechanism)

Hild is the mightiest of all magical Pokégirls made by Sukebe. Her greatest trick was in convincing the world that she doesn't exist.

As one of the first Pokégirls to be around when Sukebe's Revenge began, and one of the most powerful, Hild took to the war with dark glee. Even then, her magical powers were far above the average of common Pokégirls', and this combined with their surprise attack on humanity, and humans' lack of understanding of magic, left Hild virtually unopposed as she wreaked devastation far abroad. However, fully fifteen years after the war began, Hild saw something that changed how she viewed the world. Two of her sister Legendaries, Titania the Stone Titaness and Scylla the Water Fiend, were slain by the humans. Witnessing this shocked Hild profoundly. For the first time, she realized that it was possible for her to die. She knew that the tide had been turning slowly for years now, but she disregarded that information as only applying to common Pokégirls. Seeing the humans' warship, Langoud, actually kill two Legendaries, superior beings like her, Hild realized that the humans they were fighting could actually end her life. Her! Who would otherwise live forever! The knowledge of her own possible mortality scared her deeply, and Hild retreated from the battlefield, never to be seen again.

Luckily for Hild, her attacks had been so swift, thanks to her use of a spell version of Teleport and her lack of a need for sleep, that it was believed that there were more than one Hild, and as everyone suspected by then, and would later affirm, each Legendary was unique. Hild used, and still uses, this misconception to her benefit, since a non-Legendary Pokégirl that no one has sees anymore is rarely thought about by anyone. Most people assume that the Hild Pokégirls were wiped out in the war, so by having a few Masui seen around and by letting people think they will evolve into her, Hild has killed two birds with one stone. First, while most people have forgotten Hild when she was first active in the war, records still remain, usually studied by various Pokégirl researchers. By having people think that she was just another common Pokégirl, Hild has ensured that those researchers will never "rediscover a lost Legendary." Furthermore, should Hild ever be forced to operate openly, no one would think she was a Legendary; they would just think she was the first Masui to make the evolutionary jump to a Hild, and whilst she detests the thought of operating in the open, Hild is at least somewhat prepared now for if that should happen. Even more recently, Hild has apparently taken this deception further still; using Chairman Egurashie of the Scarlet League as a foil, she has increased the circulation of Masui slightly and introduced a faux-breed that has become officially known as "Hild." With this "return" of an "extinct" breed, the world has no reason at all to suspect the existence of the Legendary Demoness as a legendary Pokégirl...

Still extremely afraid of death, however, Hild has spent almost all of her time focusing on increasing her magical powers, and she has made leaps and bounds; her magic is extremely powerful--more so than even the strongest of Magic-type Pokégirls could dream of. Her greatest work to date was completed one hundred years ago, when she made a spell that allows her to evolve or devolve other Pokégirls. The spell itself is incomplete however, not giving her the full range of options she desires, a deficiency she is currently working to correct.

Hild is a very lithe and beautiful Pokégirl. Her entire right half of her body is pure, snow white, while the entire left half is ebon black. Her hair matches this pattern, black on the left and white on the right, with a perfect part so there is no overlap. She prefers to show off her body, despite having virtually no one around to see it, (save sometimes for visiting Masui,) usually wearing something clingy and diaphanous, or sometimes nothing at all. Like all other Pokégirls, she still feels the need to have sex. When this happens, she usually has her servants use a Hypnosis spell on an unsuspecting male, bring him to her lair, and then sates her carnal desires on him, after which time she'll order him to remember nothing and return him. Hild hates doing this, not because she finds it degrading--she enjoys the sex greatly--but because it leaves her somewhat vulnerable, and she knows that any number of things could go wrong with the operation and lead various people right to her. As long as the overpowering lust is there, though, she can't help it and so vehemently despises this weakness. This has caused her to constantly seek a way to overcome it.

Besides sex, Hild's only other physical need is energy, which constitutes her "food." However, this is much less of a problem for her than for other energy-draining Pokégirls, since Hild has the Greater Energy Drain attack. Using this, she can drain energy from almost anything: Heat, light, living creatures, electricity; it doesn't matter where. This makes it very easy for her to feed, a fact she is grateful for, knowing that it would be very hard to stay isolated if she needed to drain life energy exclusively. Hild also possesses the Sleeplessness enhancement, which means she doesn't need to sleep. Instead, she spends all of her time working on new spells or other projects, never letting a moment pass when she isn't moving towards her goals.

When Hild was first starting out, she firmly believed that she would be one of the highest rulers of the world after Sukebe conquered it. This is a desire she has never forgotten. She is very bitter now about having been cheated of what she feels was her birthright, and constantly schemes to get it back. Her ultimate goal is nothing less than world domination, and she doesn't care what she has to do to get it, although she prefers to manipulate others for her ends rather than acting herself. To this end she worked very long and hard on her magic, and her goal seems within reach now that she can make new Pokégirl breeds.

In general, Hild feels nothing but contempt for her fellow Pokégirls. She is disgusted with how they so easily submit to their ancient enemies, the humans, although she doesn't hold this against them beyond a certain point. The need for Taming is a weakness she knows they cannot overcome, as she herself cannot. However, while Hild desperately seeks a means to end the need for sex, if she ever found one, she wouldn't give it to other Pokégirls. Once her plans to rule come into fruition, she intends to be the only Pokégirl free from the need for Taming, making her better able to rule over all others.

While Hild despises humans and feels contempt for other Pokégirls (particularly Moan, whose carefree and benevolent attitude annoy her no end), her greatest enmity is reserved for one place in particular: Sanctuary. Hild is fascinated with how Sanctuary Goths don't need to be Tamed all the time, and desperately wants to know how. All she has managed to gather through divinations and spies so far though is that it has something to do with some of Sukebe's lost technology being found. When she first found this out, she fell into a fit of pique so bad that she immediately sent a Masui to try and kidnap an S-Goth so she could take Sanctuary's secrets from her. She armed her minion well, and it managed to get to the S-Goth when she was alone. Using the new spells Psychic Cell and Psychic Solitude, she managed to stop the S-Goth from teleporting away or telepathically contacting others for help. However, the fight was more difficult than the Masui had imagined, and she was forced to kill the S-Goth and flee rather than take her prisoner. It remains Sanctuary's only unsolved murder of one of their own. After that incident, Hild realized that her own enthusiasm had gotten ahead of her, and has since returned to more subtle dealings to try and capture one of Sanctuary's guardians, just one of her many plans towards eventual world domination.

**_LEGENDARY QUALITIES: All Legendary Pokégirls have these special attributes, making them above and beyond other Pokégirls: _**

**_Truly Unique_**: All Legendary Pokégirls cannot be copied. Attempts to clone them always fail, and morphing other beings into copies of them always produces sub-standard versions. Titto, for example, can take Hild's shape and even copy her powers to some degree, but not any of her Legendary Qualities or Legendary Salient Qualities (see below), nor her learned skills, such as her new spells. They can have their base stock altered to be used in the formation of a new Pokégirl type though.

**_Deathlessness_**: Despite having been around since Sukebe's Revenge, all the Legendary Pokégirls are still around and going strong. This superior version of longevity makes them immune to death from natural causes. They will never die unless they are killed. However, poison, disease, or any unnatural cause still has a normal chance to kill them, barring their special immunities and strengths.

**_No Weakness (Level X)_**: All of the Legendary Pokégirls can ignore their type's normal weaknesses, to a point. When facing a Pokégirl at or below a certain level, if that Pokégirl is a type the Legendary would normally be weak against, she instead treats it as though it were of a type she had no specific advantage or disadvantage against. For example, Hild has No Weakness (Level 80). If she were to face a Fighting type or a Bug type Pokégirl, or anything else that was considered Strong vs. Magic or Dark, at or below level 80, she wouldn't be considered weak against it, nor would it be considered strong against her. Pokégirls at a level above the Legendary's No Weakness level treat things normally.

**_LEGENDARY SALIENT QUALITIES: Some Legendary Pokégirls have special qualities others don't have. Here is Hild's array of special attributes:_**

**_Mother of Magic_**: Hild is a supremely magical being. Because of her inherently sorcerous nature, she can shape spells to her will to a great degree with much greater ease than most. A spell initially being cast as a fireball can become an iceball or be made to explode in a specific pattern without a significant exertion of will, alternation of components, or other time-confusing effort on her part. However, it is difficult to change a spell too drastically with this ability, and, after altering two major aspects, it would generally be economical to simply create a new spell with the desired effect. Spells altered with this ability will generally, when magically analyzed for reuse, appear to retain the qualities of the base spell, making attempting to copy the alterations more trouble than it is worth.

**_Heavy Magic_**: When Hild uses magic, she can imbue it with extra sorcerous power without expending much additional energy. Any spell she does this to is considered to be heavy magic, and its effect is generally to multiple the results of a spell. For example, a fireball imbued with heavy magic would explode more ferociously and cause more destruction, or a barrier would become significantly more durable. However, because it is merely the amplification of a predesigned effect, Heavy Magic cannot be imbued into spells that have been significantly altered from their base form via her Mother of Magic ability, and the effects of heavy magic are lost in a spell if it is altered via Mother of Magic. Also, attempts at duplication will fail to replicate the additional power of the spell, merely yielding the base form.

In addition to her special qualities and salient qualities, Hild has a wide variety of spells only she and her Masui know, with several of them being magical versions of Psychic powers. A small fraction of them are listed below:

**_Sorcerous Teleport_**: A magical version of teleportation****

**_Sorcerous Hypnosis_**: A spell to hypnotize the target; a magical version of the psychic power.

**_Psychic Solitude_**: This spell is cast on a single target. It makes the target unable to send or receive telepathic messages, effectively isolating them psychically****

**_Psychic Cell_**: This area-effect spell creates a zone that cannot be teleported into or out of.****

**_Arcane Insight_**: This divination spell reveals, albeit cryptically, information relating to a single question asked.****

**_Mystic Mask_**: this spell takes affect on one being, possibly the self if the caster wishes. It blocks attempts to read the affected creatures thoughts. Whereas Psychic Solitude prevents telepathy from making contact but allows intrusive mind-probing, this spell allows "external" mental functions like telepathy, but no form of ESP or mind-reading works.****

**_Greater Mystic Mask_**: This spell works just like Mystic Mask, with the following additional property: The affected individual's thoughts can not only not be probed, but said individual can put up a wall of false thoughts. To anyone scanning the target's mind, all they pick up are the false thoughts, which seem genuine.****

**_Forced (De-)Evolution_**: This reversible spell is what Hild used to create the Masui Pokégirls. By using this spell on a Pokégirl, she can either force her to evolve or force it to devolve. Devolving is always just one form down if it has multiple de-evolutions, and evolving is just one form up if it has multiple evolutionary steps. If it has more than one evolutionary or de-evolutionary form possible, the caster can choose which form to have her assume. If the caster wants, they can try to force a totally new evolutionary form, but this is very difficult. Multiple applications of the spell must be cast on the target Pokégirl, and this process is slow and very painful. Furthermore, new evolutions created are always Magic-type Pokégirls, with any other element being lost. This spell cannot force a Pokégirl to devolve into a new form, and the Legendary Pokégirls are immune to this spell, as are humans; it does not force human girls to go through Threshold. Hild is currently working on a new spell she has called Superior Spell (De-)Evolution. She hopes that this spell will work on Legendaries, will be able to add secondary elements, and can be used just once to make new breeds of Pokégirls. However, this spell is still in its research stages, and early reports show that it will go much more slowly than its predecessor spell.

* * *

**_MOAN, the Legendary Psychic Pokégirl_**

**Type**: Near Human

**Element**: Psychic

**Frequency**: Extremely Rare (Unique)

**Diet**: unknown (alpha-waves are speculated)

**Role**: psychic troubleshooter

**Libido**: unknown (Average speculated)

**Strong Vs**: Fighting, Poison, Psychic  
**Weak Vs**: None (Bug, Dark, Ghost)

**Attacks**: Aura of Cute, Butt Wiggle, Quick, Foresight, Telekinesis, Fade, Teleport, Hypnotic Gaze, Hypnotize, Dodge, Tail Slap, Heal

**Enhancements**: Enhanced Agility (x10), Enhanced Speed (x7), Legendary Qualities, Legendary Salient Qualities, superior intelligence

**Evolves**: N/A

**Evolves From**: N/A

Moan is one of the very rare Legendary Pokégirls. Made by Sukebe to be far beyond normal Pokégirls, Moan is perhaps the ultimate psychic pokewoman, with perhaps only her genetically-engineered daughter, Moantwo, surpassing her.

Moan looks like an A-bra with Amachop style mixed in. She is just under five feet tall, and has light grey skin that is as soft as it looks. Her hair is a darker shade of grey that hangs down to her shoulders, and is the only hair on her body. Her tail is the same grey color as her skin, and is about half-again as long as her legs. It has a small knot at the end, being slightly thicker there for her Tail Slap attack, usually though it just waves behind her carelessly. Her bust is remarkably full, and looks even larger than it is due to her small frame. Moan never wears clothing. She usually tends to curl up when flying through the air, and often times has her eyes closed, despite being awake, apparently using psychic senses to detect her surroundings. She has never been known to speak verbally, but on two separate occasions, people who have seen her have sworn that they heard a soft voice in there heads saying "Moan" a few times. The odd thing about that is that saying nothing but their type is a mark of having gone Feral, but Moan's behavior is anything but that of a Feral Pokéwoman. Her intelligence is far greater than even that of an Alaka-Wham, and many speculate she may be the smartest being alive. This apparently hasn't taken away from her playfulness and zest for life however.

Papers and files found in some of Sukebe's old bases speak of the reason for Moan's creation. Sukebe knew that during the war situations would arise where his Pokégirls would need reinforcements, but not be able to receive them for any number of reasons. He invented Moan to be able to detect the problems based on the stress and anguish she psychically felt, fly or teleport to the scene, and use her vast powers to aid the Pokégirls there. Moan did all this, but the few records there are of her interfering in a battle all show a remarkable kindness. Moan has never once been known to kill, or even seriously harm her enemies, instead putting them to sleep during battles, allowing the Pokégirls to simply bypass their enemies. Moan was noticeably absent during the end of the war, when things became very bad for both sides. Why is not known.

Moan has rarely been sighted. Usually she is only seen when a cataclysm of huge proportions is about to happen, there to divert it. Old emails mention a creature fitting her description spotted around the once-unified Orange Islands mere days before they were shattered into their present state by an Eva evolved into _something_ by an Angel Stone, and many feel that Moan was there to try and prevent the disaster. Beyond such disaster sightings, Moan is almost never seen, very rarely being glimpsed soaring through the air in a bubble of force, eyes closed, just enjoying herself.

There are other supposed sightings of Moan that are less than totally credible however. Young men around the world have described having dreams were a Pokégirl would fly in through the back room window and float down onto their bed, engaging them in a night of passionate Taming. Such dreams tend to be very lifelike, and the Pokégirl they describe is often a close match for what Moan looks like. Many of these young men became Tamers just to try and find that Pokégirl from their dreams. Scholars on Moan are divided on how seriously to take the idea that some of these "dreams" are of Moan. Almost every young male has at least one sex dream about a Pokéwoman. Furthermore, several accounts are listed as taking place on the same night by young men all over the world. Even for Moan, that would be some very fast teleporting. If some of these dreams are in fact actual encounters with Moan, a lot would be explained though. There are no other reliable accounts, or even rumors, of anyone Taming Moan, so to keep from going Feral (and most agree that, despite her never saying anything other than her name, a mark of having gone Feral, she hasn't) Moan must be getting some somewhere. Enough of the reported dreams have a common theme that some have put together a sketchy picture of Moan's Taming likes and dislikes. Reports were the man in question Tamed her quickly and without preamble usually got her off a few times and then she left. But when Moan was petted and stroked, engaged in proper foreplay, and even stroked during the act of Taming, she stayed much longer, climaxing many times before leaving, softly moaning and mewling submissively...It seems she enjoys being appreciated during sex. Moan has also never been seen eating anything. It has been tentatively hypothesized that she doesn't need food, but instead feeds on alpha-waves. Alpha-waves are waves that the brain emits when happy, pleasured, relieved, etc. If Moan does indeed feed on such waves when they are emanated, it would be a good reason for her to go around helping people and visiting horny young men for Taming at night.

As Moan has never been captured, no one can begin to really guess what it would be like having her in a Harem. It's likely she wouldn't take to it well, having been a free spirit for too long. A Tamer she truly cares about though may capture her heart to the point where she would stay with him, only leaving to prevent disasters from occurring, and then returning to him.

**_LEGENDARY QUALITIES_**_: All Legendary Pokégirls have these special attributes, making them above and beyond other Pokégirls:_

_Truly Unique: _All Legendary Pokégirls cannot be copied. Attempts to clone them always fail, and morphing other beings into copies of them always produces sub-standard versions. Titto, for example, can take Moan's shape and even copy her powers to some degree, but not any of her Legendary Qualities or Legendary Salient Qualities (see below). They can have their base stock altered to be used in the formation of a new Pokégirl type though, which is how Moan's DNA was used to create Moantwo.

_Deathlessness:_ Despite having been around since Sukebe's Revenge, all the Legendary Pokégirls are still around and going strong. This superior version of longevity makes them immune to death from natural causes. They will never die unless they are killed. However, poison, disease, or any unnatural cause still has a normal chance to kill them, barring their special immunities and strengths.

_No Weakness (Level X): _All of the Legendary Pokégirls can ignore their type's normal weaknesses, to a point. When facing a Pokégirl at or below a certain level, if that Pokégirl is a type the Legendary would normally be weak against, she instead treats it as though it were of a type she had no specific advantage or disadvantage against. For example, Moan has No Weakness (Level 65). If she were to face a Ghost or a Dark-type Pokégirl, or anything else that was considered Strong vs. Psychic, at or below level 65, she wouldn't be considered weak against it, nor would it be considered strong against her. Pokégirls at a level above the Legendary's No Weakness level treat things normally.

**_LEGENDARY SALIENT QUALITIES_**_: Some Legendary Pokégirls have special qualities others don't have. Here is Moan's lexicon of special attributes:_

_Fore-psight: _A greatly heightened version of the Foresight attack, this lets Moan sense large, impending disasters before they happen, and the general vicinity of where they will be. Moan doesn't know what the disaster will be; just that it will be big. Moan will generally sense a coming cataclysm a half-week in advance, and will quickly journey to where it is, trying to stop it. It has to be a large incident to set off her Fore-psight. A house burning to the ground wouldn't register, an entire city being burnt to ashes would. This ability is automatic, not needing her concentration, and doesn't require use of her Stabilize Power ability. She simply lets the threads of fate flow through her to sense oncoming disasters.

_Mind Over Matter: _Most psychic Pokégirls only can use their listed psychic attacks, and maybe one or two other tricks besides. Moan is no ordinary pokewoman though. Sukebe gave her great psychic powers, so great that they don't have set limits per se. Though she only can do things she had enough power for (which is a lot), the range of what she can do is vast. She can telekinetically fly, and often creates a force-field around herself for protection. She can manipulate raw energy, though she rarely does so. In short, if she can imagine it, she can usually find a way to psionically do it, if she has enough power.

_Stabilize Power: _Usually, a psychic pokewoman must concentrate actively on her power to use it. Moan need not be so encumbered though. She can set up to three of her powers, not necessarily attacks, which can be relegated to her subconscious, which will maintain the powers for her without her having to actively concentrate on them. Usually, she sets her telekinetic flight, force-field bubble, and ESP with Stabilize Power, but she can change them at will.

* * *

**_ESPER, the Aeon Pokégirl_**

**Type**: varies

**Element**: Magic/varies

**Frequency**: Very Rare (All Leagues)

**Diet**: varies

**Role**: varies

**Libido**: varies

**Strong Vs**: varies

**Weak Vs**: varies

**Attacks**: varies

**Enhancements**: varies

**Evolves**: None

**Evolves From**: None

Espers were supposed to be Sukebe's ultimate weapon, seconded only by the Legendaries. Thirteen were created at first, each one of a different elemental type, some differing from the normal Pokégirl classifications. But for some reason, they rebelled against Sukebe's forces and left for another dimension near the end of the War. They left no trace behind, no means of following them to wherever it was they had gone.

They were thought to be lost at first, but a few years later, a powerful Pokégirl was seen speaking to a Shrine Maiden. Shrine Maiden's Tamer, a young man named Incaros, scanned the Pokégirl, which registered as an Esper. Soon after, the Esper appeared again, summoned by the Shrine Maiden via the contract that she had made with her. This was the first recorded instance of a Shrine Maiden's summoning ability.

Espers are among the most chaotically arrayed Pokégirl types ever, capable of having nearly any elemental type possible. (There was even one rather ridiculous incidence of an Esper who's magical powers were based entirely on food.) Very few Espers have been recorded as being native to this dimension throughout history, those that remain being mistaken constantly for other Pokégirl types. Fewer still have occurred through threshold, no more than 1% of all Espers occuring from it. Some Espers have been known to take advantage of this fact, acting in a manner similar to Farfuck'ds, pretending to be delusional to hide their identities.

No one knows if Espers will return en masse to Earth one day, as they left on very bad terms with their fellow Pokégirls. There is a growing belief that they may return to Earth one day, should Parity become a reality.

* * *

_**COCOONER, The Legendary Genetics Factory Pokegirl.**_

**Type**: Inhumanoid Metamorph (Insect)

**Element**: Bug/Poison/Flying

**Frequency**: Unique

**Diet**: Carnivorous

**Role**: Replenishing soldiers (Revenge War), creation of new Pokégirls, genetic studies

**Libido**: Extremely Low

**Strong Vs**: Bug, Dark, Fighting, Ground, Plant, Poison

**Weak Vs**: Electric, Fire, Flying, Ice, Rock

**Attacks**: *Quadsting, String Shot, Sleep Powder, Lust Dust, Poison Powder, Poison, Spice 3, *Toxic Sting, Withering Winds, Poison Tongue, Poisonous Coat, Wing Buffet, Super Cyclone, Squall, Vortex, Gravity

**Enhancements**: Exoskeleton, Endoskeleton, Wings, Limited self-metamorphic abilities, genetic structure manipulation, Enhanced Intelligence (x20), Enhanced Durability (x30), Enhanced Strength (x14), Enhanced Endurance (x15), [**CLASSIFIED**: Ability to stave off taming need through unique genetic process :**CLASSIFIED**], Legendary Qualities, Legendary Salient Qualities

**Evolves**: None

**Evolves From**: None

Cocooner is considered to be the first among the second generation of Legendary Pokégirls. The first Legendary created after the fall of Mountaintide, Storm Gail, and Infernus, she quickly became the most hated and reviled thing on the entire planet.

By both sides.

Cocooner's loyalties throughout the Revenge War were primarily with Sukebe. She would consume fallen humans and utilize her unique abilities to revive and recreate them as Pokégirl soldiers, sometimes producing new breeds for Sukebe to use. The populations of entire towns would disappear after she entered the area, converted inside the living genetics factory that is Cocooner's body into Pokégirls. That along with her many powerful abilities made her a feared force during the Revenge War.

As the War went on, however, Cocooner's priorities seemed to shift. She began to attack Pokégirl forces, devouring them and adding them to her stock of genetic material. Cocooner had devoured Pokégirls before, but only ones that had been killed in battle. Now she was attacking Pokégirl soldiers en masse, adding them to her stocks. She would create new breeds from this, swarms of her creation cocoons found in several areas. However the final straw came near the end of the war, when the powerful Legendary began to attack her fellow Legendary Pokégirls. Sexebi, the Legendary Birds, Atmuff, Kary, Titania, and Scylla, Macavity, all of them have had Cocooner take bites out of them in attempts to add their DNA to her genetic stockpile. She was driven off by her sisters, many of her creation cocoons destroyed in one of the few unified efforts between the Legendaries, making the first among the second generation ironically the first to abandon Sukebe for her own ends. Cocooner was seen only sporadically after that, unconfirmed reports placing her at the death sites of Kary, Titania and Scylla. The only confirmed sighting of Cocooner during the ending part of the Revenge War was shortly after Hy-Bra's death, when the insectile Legendary dragged off the multi-headed Legendary's corpse, presumably to eat and add her to her genetics stockpile.

Cocooner is a massive, hideous Pokégirl that in three of her four forms is completely inhuman. Her standard form is that of a massive, spherical, cocoon-like insect, fourteen feet in diameter and nine-feet in height. She possessed both a black-armored exoskeleton and endoskeleton in this form, with mottled skin the color of dry blood. Her face was a monstrous horror, with wide, blue-crystal insectile eyes and a fanged, mandibled mouth. Long, powerful legs kept her mobile in this form, although she mainly used them to keep herself suspended someplace and at rest. Her cocoon-like body could open up, revealing tentacles that she used to place cocoons she created. Watchers have dubbed this her 'Creation form,' and from all reports it is also her preferred form.

Cocooner has the ability to alter her body into alternate forms. The first of her forms is what Watchers have dubbed her 'Gathering form.' She has ten long limbs in this form, six of them being powerful legs, the other four being long, powerful arms, two ending in long, sharp-bladed claws, the other two in powerful three-fingered hands for gripping. Her torso is vaguely spider-like in this form, longer than the norm possessed also of a massive scorpion-like tail that splits off into four smaller, whip-like extensions at the end. In this form she has a wide mouth and many rows of razor-sharp teeth. Her exoskeleton extends out into bladed spikes along the sides of her body, which she can use for deadly side attacks when she rears up to attack. She took this form when battling, or when consuming her victims.

Cocooner's third form is generally known as her 'Travel form.' In this form, she transmutates into what can essentially be described as a gigantic moth. There is a slight difference in appearance, in that she maintains a mouth of razor-edged teeth and her legs are armored and bladed. This form is probably her weakest state, and she only takes it when she needs to move somewhere. Her coloring in this form is the same as in her Creation and Gathering forms.

Cocooner's fourth and final form was a surprise to Watchers. She assumes the form of a tall, (at least 7 feet) elegant, anthropomorphic insect woman, with features that are a mix between a bee and a moth. Her skin and the light fur coating are a very pale shade of white, and her red, compound-like eyes are set in a human-like position on her face. She possesses four slender arms, lightly covered in a chitinous armor plating. Her breasts are a D-Cup, the nipples as pale as her soft-furred skin. She possesses wide, colorful wings in this form, which can fold up behind herself to look like a cape, creating a very beautiful effect in this elegant form. This was the most rarely seen of her forms, the Watchers that have managed to study her and survive at first believing this is the form she takes when she needs Taming. However, this opinion was revised later on, as she has never been seen taming in this form. She has, however, been seen talking in this form and this form only, leading some to believe that this is the form she takes for communication, and is unable to speak in her other forms. She has also been sighted using this form to infiltrate areas, studying intently everything she sees before flying off and returning in her more monstrous Gathering form. She can only use her Drone Alone legendary salient quality in this state as well. Her most dangerous ability in this form, which earned it the name of Queen form, is her ability to control the Queens of Annt colonies, Buzzbreast hives, and Wasp swarms. In this form she can emit a combination of a pheremonal cocktail and a sonic pulse that completely subverts the will of Feral swarm Queens, allowing her to control all Pokégirls underneath said Queen. She has used this ability two times in confirmed sightings of her Queen form, once to cover her escape when it looked like she would be damaged fatally from a combined attack of many Team-based Tamers and their Forbiddentech equipment, and another time to collect subjects for consumption. The Queen form also has the advantage of being more mobile and agile in battle, so she has sometimes used it instead of her Gathering form in combat.

Cocooner's body is uniquely designed. Some have called her Sukebe's greatest creation. Others call her a living nightmare. The general consensus is that both of views are probably correct. Cocooner has the ability to store thousands of different genetic codes inside herself, processing them for different uses. In a sense, Cocooner's body is a living, totally organic genetics lab. It's assumed by most Researchers and Watchers is that the reason she keeps eating species of Pokégirl she already has consumed before is that her stockpiles occasionally 'run out,' meaning she has to take in more. However, there is a growing suspicion among the scientific community that Cocooner continues to predate on others for the simple enjoyment of it. She would consume victims in her Gathering form, and then process them into a new form, creating a body for them inside her Creation form and encasing them inside a cocoon of her 'Genetic Glue,' which would further and complete the mutation. The purple-colored substance, once stuck to a surface outside of Cocooner's body, would harden quickly. Cocooner can also use her Genetic Glue offensively, spitting it at victims, a single drop capable of spreading to contain an organic, sentient target in just a few minutes. She could also use the tentacles to drag a victim into her Creation form's pod, coating them in the glue and creating a new cocoon. Humans encased in the glue would become Pokégirls, while Pokégirls encased in it would mutate into a new form entirely.

[**_CLASSIFIED: _**Cocooner has also found a way to stave off any need for taming, at least partially. She consumes males she encounters, metabolizing their genetic code inside her own, stabilizing her body as if she had taming. This MUST BE KEPT SECRET. We don't want the Limbecs getting any bad ideas… **_:CLASSIFIED_**]

Cocooner is an amoral, almost malevolent Pokégirl. Her mind works in ways that humans and even other Pokégirls can't even begin to comprehend, her motives for her actions beyond understanding or sympathizing with. She has nothing even remotely resembling human compassion, and is interested only in her experiments or observing other experiments. It's rumored that she helped Department H scientist Nathaniel Essex in his infamously atrocious work before Department H was dissolved and destroyed. Essex himself has vanished without a trace, his partner John Sublime's mutilated and partially eaten remains found months later. Cocooner herself, in the few times she has talked to Researchers without attempting to devour them, she admitted that she thinks of the planet as little more than a laboratory, and all of humanity and Pokégirl-kind as experimental subjects. To the surprise of many, however, she has NOT in recent years created a new breed of Pokégirl. There was a boom of new Pokégirl breeds some time after the death of Hy-bra, so it's assumed she needs the genetic material of her sister Legendaries to create new breeds. Obviously, none of the Legendaries are willing to provide it for her, at least from themselves.

There are very few verifiable sightings of the infamous Cocooner nowadays. Watchers have been studying her for years, trying to understand this mysterious Pokégirl. Most information on her comes from seized records and reports from people who just barely survived encounters with her. Any changed by her Genetic Glue lose memories of their past life completely, although in most subjects Bonds are maintained. No one has been able to explain why this is so. Sightings of her are rare, at the most occurring once a year for a few weeks. Some Researchers believed that she was only sighted once a year because she was hibernating for most of it. But after a Journeyman Tamer named Fennix Wright, along with his associates Seymour Botz and Miya Faye, discovered twenty of her cocoons in a Crescent League forest during a period where Cocooner hadn't been sighted, Researchers began to assume she was allowing herself to be found during the times she has been seen. The cocoons found by the three Tamers have since hatched into Pokégirls, all of known breeds. Authorities have allowed the three Tamers to keep their finds under the condition that they be allowed to study them from time to time.

Cocooner is a dangerous Pokégirl. This Legendary is not to be taken lightly by any means. There's rumors that her services can be bought through an offering of unique genetic codes she hasn't encountered before, but with Cocooner's displayed behavior in the past, this is not a recommended option. If you encounter her, evacuate the area and immediately report the sighting to the authorities. Survivor Bounty rates apply.

**_LEGENDARY QUALITIES_**_: All Legendary Pokégirls have these special attributes, making them above and beyond other Pokégirls:_

_Truly Unique_: All Legendary Pokégirls cannot be copied. Attempts to clone them always fail, and morphing other beings into copies of them always produces sub-standard versions. Titto, for example, can take Cocooner's shape and even copy her powers to some degree, but not any of her Legendary Qualities or Legendary Salient Qualities (see below) nor her learned skills. They can have their base stock altered to be used in the formation of a new Pokégirl type though.

_Deathlessness_: Despite having been around since Sukebe's Revenge, all the Legendary Pokégirls are still around and going strong. This superior version of longevity makes them immune to death from natural causes. They will never die unless they are killed. However, poison, disease, or any unnatural cause still has a normal chance to kill them, barring their special immunities and strengths.

_No Weakness (Level X)_: All of the Legendary Pokégirls can ignore their type's normal weaknesses, to a point. When facing a Pokégirl at or below a certain level, if that Pokégirl is a type the Legendary would normally be weak against, she instead treats it as though it were of a type she had no specific advantage or disadvantage against. For example, Cocooner has No Weakness (Level 100). If she were to face a Fire, Flying, or Rock-type Pokégirl or anything else that was considered Strong Vs Bug/Poison/Flying, at or below level 100, she wouldn't be considered weak against it, nor would it be considered strong against her. Pokégirls at a level above the Legendary's No Weakness level treat things normally.

**_LEGENDARY SALIENT QUALITIES_**_: Some Legendary Pokégirls have special qualities others don't have. Here is Cocooner's lexicon of special attributes:_

_Genetic Glue_: As one soldier from the Pre-Sukebe Era wrote, "This is the stuff that nightmares are made from…" This is the very substance that Cocooner uses to turn humans into Pokégirls. It has been taken, in the form of discarded cocoons, back to many labs and analyzed many times, but it still continues to defy classification and replication, since it too benefits from Cocooner's Truly Unique Quality.

_Pokégirl Artisan_: It is true that while Cocooner can and has made more and more copies of existing Pokégirls, it is thought that Cocooner is also the cause of more and more types of Pokégirls appearing, even after the death of Sukebe. It's possible she's mixed existing DNA to create the new types that we have seen come about in the past 300 years. The limits of what kind of Pokégirls she can create, as well as the extent of her control over what is created (if any) is still unknown.

_The One True Queen_: Though Cocooner is the only one of her kind, in her Queen form Cooconer has the ability to mentally control Queen-type Pokégirls (Annt Queens, Buzzqueens, and Wasp Queens) and take command of their colony/hive/swarm. She can use this to protect herself, or to use them as gatherers when it is too risky for she herself to show up.

_Drone Alone_: Cocooner, while in her Queen form, has a special ability to flap her wings in a certain manner that it creates a light, subsonic buzzing, affecting anyone around her. Whoever "hears" the buzzing, despite not being audible, fails to notice the source of the buzzing as long as she doesn't attract attention to herself. This is the secret of how Cocooner has managed to defy sighting and capture over the years, by hiding in plain sight. Because the buzzing carries in the air, it also works vibrationally, so even the deaf are not immune to its power. Since this mind-affecting ability is not delivered psychically or magically, resistances to mind-affecting affects only work one-fourth as well as normal.

**Quadsting **- (ATK 50) Cocooner stings with all four of her Gathering form's stingers at once. There is a 30% chance that a random negative status effect will be inflicted from each stinger.

**Toxic Sting** - (ATK+EFT) Cocooner stings the opponent with a highly toxic sting, attempting to inflict every negative status effect at once. 20% chance of success per sting.


	3. A Whole New World: Where Am I?

A/N: Hello, Dood!

Author: I'm acting like a Prinny, Dood!

Shinji: NO! I hate Prinnies! Lilith! Kill him!

Lilith: Hai! Adam-sama!

Author: NOOOOO! STUPID PLOT! DOOD! -the author crashes onto a wall and explodes-

Shinji: The Author doesn't own shit but the plot and Lilith-chan.

WOOT! Already 500 hits! It feels Good!

* * *

Shin Pokegirl Evangelion

Unfamiliar World

_**Sea of Dirac**_

Shinji looked around: he was yet again on that infinite emptiness, only that this time there was no LCL to kill him.

Suddenly a voice spoke from nowhere. _" How are you doing, Shinji? Take your time, get used to the space, and tell me when you're ready, OK?"_ Said the creator of this sea, Leliel. "Hai, Leliel-san." answered Shinji. He continued looking for _something_ but couldn't find anything. ' _There's nothing to get ready for! And this space is already bringing bad memories' _Shinji steeled himself. It was now or never. _'I mustn't run away! I mustn't run away! I mustn't run away! I mustn't run away!' "_I'm ready, Leliel-san." The answer he got was silence for a minute and then **_"Good. Now look behind you."_** Shinji did so, and turned to stare at what looked like a tunnel, which was flashing various colors. _**"Here we go Shinji, In 3..." **_Shouted Leliel. Shinji readied himself, "_**2"**_ Shifted into an aerodynamic position. _**"1... HERE WE GO!" **_And was propelled at extreme speeds towards the tunnel.

Once he entered, all he saw were bright flashes of colors, until he noted something strange: there was a growing black spot at the supposed end of the tunnel. Once it grew to be about the same size as him, it started to _suck him in._ "WHAT'S GOING ON!!!" Shinji screamed. Leliel answered in a panicked voice "_**Oh no! Someone is intefering with the transportation process! I don't know where you might end up, but it seems that the 'me' from another world wants you there! I'm sor-" **_The voice was abruptly silenced. For Shinji that is, because he was sucked into the shadow.

* * *

_**Unknown Place - Pokegirl World.**_

The place looked like the endless space, only that there was a white, transparent floor which if you looked down, you could see a planet which looked a lot like the Earth. Shinji stood at the center, facing what looked like a Ball Of Light.

" Who are you?" Asked Shinji, confused. After he had been sucked by the shadow, He had seen what looked like a woman before suddenly appearing on this place. The BOL chuckled. "_**I am the one who created everything and everyone, the Alpha and the Omega, I am who I am, I am God" **_Shinji gasped "Kami-sama! Why am I here?!" God literally glowed brightly. "_**You are here because I am going to give you what you are suited to: The Greater Fruit Of Life and Knowledge. You are the only one who won't reject it. (Besides Lilith) That is the reason I told Leliel to bring you here, you have been chosen to play an important role; an even bigger one than the one you previously had."**_

Shinji looked down. "But... Why me? I'm not anyone important... I had been fighting for the destruction of the world. I'm the worst person alive." God 'frowned' _**"No, you are not. Look at yourself, you were **tricked **into fighting for the world's destruction, you were in fact very important, many individuals cared for you, and you're the **kindest **person alive."**_ Shinji snapped. "How can you say that Kami-sama! If I had chosen to pilot in the beginning, Rei and I wouldn't have been nearly crushed by debris! If I had agreed to destroy Bardiel I could have saved the entry plug and Toji wouldn't have lost his leg! If I had piloted first against Zeruel, neither Asuka nor Rei would have gotten hurt! If I had moved Asuka out of that beam of light she wouldn't be in a coma right now! And if I had been faster, Rei wouldn't have... wouldn't have... And now I'm leaving them because of my own selfish needs!" Shinji was now sobbing, crying his eyes out. God remained calm. _**" Are you finished?" **_Shinji nodded. "_**Good. Listen Shinji-kun, **everyone** would have done much more selfish things, for example, suicide, running away... You're torturing yourself because you care about your friends and family. No, you care about **almost everyone**, regardless of who they are. The only ones you don't care about are the ones you **should **hate with all your being, but you don't. Besides, you have come into contact with the lesser fruit of life, and already carry the lesser Fruit of Knowledge. Also, I am giving you what you deserve: a second chance on a world where you will find happiness, I'm sure of it." **_After saying that, God glowed like a giant flare, enveloping the endless place with a blinding light.

* * *

_**Some time later...**_

Shinji stared at the Fruit before him that had appeared after the flash ceased. It had a spherical shape, and was a glowing blue color. It also smelled _really _good. _**"Eat it"**_ God ordered. Shinji did so, and suddenly felt power like no other surging trough him after eating the whole fruit. God seemed pleased. _**" Perfect. It will take some time for your body to fully assimilate the Fruit onto itself, but at least some of it's effect should be taking effect. Here, Shinji-kun, I'll show you how you will look in the future."**_

Shinji heard a sound behind him, and turned to stare at two mirrors: one on the left, and one on the right. The one on the left showed him normally, with his button-down shirt, slacks and sneakers. The one on the right showed him with the same clothes, but that's where the similarities ended. For one, this Shinji's hair was snow white, had pale skin and red eyes. Also, from his back rose _ten_ Silver wings of light, and he held a sword on his right hand: The blade was a silver color, about 4 feet long, 9 inches wide and 2 cms thick, and looked _really _sharp. It also had what looked like a root edging around the first 2 feet of the blade. It had no guard, but there was what looked like a glowing blue jewel between the blade and the hilt. There were also 3 spikes that looked like branches connected to the jewel. Finally, the hilt, was covered in what looked like blue Leaves, and was 1 ft 5 inches long, enough to hold it with one or two hands.

Shinji stared, shocked. "Wha...? That is me???" He turned to stare questioningly at God, who chuckled. _**"Yes, at least who you'll soon be. As for the sword, which I'm sure you're curious about, is the embodiment of the Tree Of Life, and the most powerful weapon in existence."**_ 'He' then glowed._** "It is time... Take care Shinji, It is time for you to arrive to the world**_"

Shinji didn't have time to react before he felt like he was falling, and turned to look down to see he was indeed falling to the planet below. He shouted to God "Matte (Wait!)! Kami-sama! You haven't told me what this world is!"

As he fell and fell, the last words he heard were... _**" We**__**lcome to the world where Man struggles to live by mating... Welcome... To the World Of Pokegirls...**_

And then there was darkness.

* * *

_**On a Clearing...**_

_**Road to Cherry Grove Town...**_

A figure was lying on a clearing, seemingly unconscious. The sounds of someone shouting what seemed like commands rang on the background.

Shinji's eyes slowly fluttered open, and he looked around. He was on what looked like a clearing, and he felt an additional weight on his back. Grabbing it, he noted it was a bag. Opening it, he looked at what was inside. It had some book called _Taming for Dummies_.

There was also a card that loked like a bank account:

Transfer N°: 96738246 - 98763457

Amount: 100,000 SLC

Otherwise it was empty, with the exception of what looked like a PDA.

Then he noticed the shouting, but it seemed like it was from some distance away. Then again, he was in a forest without knowing anything about this world so he followed the sounds, Walking past trees and other things.

He finally saw something in the distance. Walking closer to it. He saw something that made him think he was delusional: there were two figures fighting on the road. But that wasn't what shocked him: it was that one of them was what looked like an anthropomorphic blue female animal, and the other one had... a tail! '_What the hell! _However, when he looked closer at the tailed girl, he saw something that shocked him. '_Holy crap! Is that... Asuka?!' _Indeed, she looked a lot like Asuka. That was when he noticed another figure, this time a man. He was holding what looked like a red device and was shouting orders to the Animal/animorph/whatever... The man shouted "Glace! Ice Fang!" _'So, that weird woman is called Glace huh? But... why are they hurting that girl???_" Shinji decided he'd seen enough, and stepped out of the forest.

"Hey! Stop That! What do you think you two are doing?! Harming a person like that?!" Shinji shouted to the Man. The man turned to stare at him with disbelief. Was this kid serious?! "Are you crazy?! That is a Pokegirl! I'm trying to capture it! Don't you know how Rare Dragon-type pokegirls are?!" Shinji just stared at the man confused "What?... Who or what the hell is a Pokegirl?!" The Tamer Glared at the Pilot and shouted. "You're not being funny! Now move aside or I'll make Glace hurt you!" Shinji glared back "I'm serious! I don't know what a pokegirl is!" The Tamer growled and then seemed to ignore him and turn towards the battle. " Glace! Ice Beam!"

The Glace obeyed, firing what seemed like a blue energy beam. Now, because Dracos were weak against Ice, and were close quarter fighters, the other girl was at an enormous disadvantage because she couldn't get closed. Draco barely dodged, but part of the beam hit her right arm, which became frozen. The tamer saw the opportunity "Now Glace! Ice Fang then Hyper beam!" The Glace instantly leaped at the Draco and prepared the attack.

But the Ice Fang attack didn't hit the Draco.

Shinji had seen how the girl had been losing, and had jumped into the trajectory of the attack, which made him recieve an Ice Fang in the shoulder. The Glace immediately leaped away as Shinji screamed in pain. The Tamer looked shocked, but then growled. " Fine, have it your way, Glace... Ice Beam him." The Glace obeyed, charging up an Ice Beam...

Only for a Sphere of Light to hit her before she could launch the attack.

The sphere suddenly exploded, the blast enveloping the Glace and rising to the sky, where it formed a cross-like shape. Once the explosion receded, it left a crater, where the Glace layed unconscious and charred. The Tamer stared in shock "Wha...? How?!" He turned to stare in horror at the boy who was now slumped over, his hair shadowing his face. Suddenly, he lifted his head up, revealing a pair of crimson orbs. The Tamer screamed, recalled his pokegirl and fled from him.

Shinji turned to stare at the girl he had saved, his eyes receding into their normal grayish-blue, only to find her gone. _'She must have fled...' _He turned to stare at his wounded shoulder, but it was healed too. '_Weird...'_ He then remembered he had a PDA, and opened it. He clicked on the 'Map' function. '_hmm... It seems that I'm on a place called Johto_... _and near a village called Cherry Grove... I should head there...' _But as he was walking away, he felt someone leap onto his back, and immediately fell. He turned around to see what was latched on to him, only to stare at the eyes of the girl he had saved. He was about to speak to her, whe felt her lips on his. '_What the hell is she doing?!' _He gasped in shock, only for the Asuka-like woman to push her tongue inside his mouth. '_Why is she doing this?!' _He got his answer when the girl grounded her pelvis against his. He yelped, and the girl started kissing him more forcefully, and he found himself losing control of his actions and kissing her back. '_ Ah... No... please... ah... stop...'_ He really didn't believe he wanted her to stop... Finally he succumbed to the feelings of pent-up lust, and they started mating, making love, taming, having sex, fucking, whatever you call it.

* * *

_**One MA Rated scene later...**_

Shinji groaned, waking up after losing his virginity with a half-dragon girl. '_I feel really dirty...' _He slowly opened his eyes, only to look at the girl he had... made love with, beaming at him.

"Hello, Master!" Happily shouted the girl. '_That voice...' _"Asuka?" Questioned Shinji. The girl gasped "How do you know the name I had before Thresholding?! Do you have some Psychic type ancestry?!" _'Thresholding?' _

"Umm... Excuse me? But, I don't know anything about pokegirls, or thresholding, or why are you calling me Mast- wait a minute... _Master_? Why are you calling me that?!" Asuka looked shocked before giggling. _'Oh no... the Asuka of my world would only giggle when Kaji actually listened to her... This is bad...' _Shinji frowned "Hey... It's just I-" _'Wait a minute! I can't tell her I'm from another world! Just how stupid would that make look?! I know!' _"I can't remember anything!" That stopped the girl's giggling.

"Ah! I'm sorry Master! I didn't know!" She apologized. Shinji smiled at her. "Ok, but stop calling me Master" She nodded then looked at him "You haven't told me your name" Shinji looked surprised before saying. "Heh, Sorry, my bad. I'm Shinji Ikari." Asuka smiled "Before Thresholding I was Asuka Langley, but you can call me Asuka, Mas- I mean Shinji." Shinji then remembered she had gotten hurt in the battle. He gasped. "Your arm! It's Healed!" Asuka stared at him for a moment before shrugging. "Meh, It was just frozen".

* * *

_**10 minutes later...**_

After they continued chatting for a bit and Shinji dressed up again, they decided to go to Cherry Grove Village, which was close. During the trip, Asuka explained Shinji everything she knew about pokegirls and the world's actual status. For some reason Shinji didn't understand, he could speak English perfectly, it could have something to do with _The Greater Fruit Of Life and Knowledge_ God had given him though. He had also explained Asuka about Japanese suffixes. Fortunately, they didn't encounter any Ferals, and soon enough reached the Village's entrance. Once they were in the village, they asked for the location of the Pokecenter, and hurried off to it.

* * *

_**5 minutes later...**_

Shinji stepped through the entrance of the pokecenter, Asuka following him, and hurried off to the counter where he was attended by a NurseJoy. The NurseJoy smiled "Hello, sir, what can I help you with?" Shinji looked around before whispering " I want to take the Tamer's Test." The nurse looked confused "Why would you whisper you-" That is before she looked at the _Draco _that was with him. "Oh! OK, follow me! Your pokegirl can come too!" Shinji looked at Asuka and said. "Asuka-chan? Do you want to come?" Asuka smiled. "Why not Shinji-kun, then after you become you-know-what we can, you know..." she walked up to him and whispered in his ear, making him shudder "_Make it official..."_ Shinji blushed, stuttering out. "O-ok, but first I have to take the test." The Nurse joy suddenly interrupted, mock glaring at Shinji. "Are you going to tame her or become a tamer?" Shinji blushed again and they both followed the NurseJoy towards the Exam room. Shinji sighed, thinking _'Man, I end up on a perverted world, and now I'm becoming perverted myself. Well, at least it's better than the other world.'

* * *

_

_**Meanwhile...**_

_**The Office of Doom... Evangelion World...**_

Gendo was sitting on his chair, frowning and doing_ The Gendo Pose_. They couldn't find Shinji anywhere. He had completely disappeared, and with his disappearance, Unit-01 wouldn't respond to _any other_ pilot. _' This was definitely not part of the scenario...'_

* * *

**_DRACO, The Dragon Knight Pokégirl_**

**Type**: Very Near Human

**Element**: Dragon

**Frequency**: Rare

**Diet**: human foods

**Role**: close quarter ground fighter

**Libido**: Average, can become High once Tamer earns respect

**Strong Vs**: Dragon, Electric, Fire, Plant, Water

**Weak Vs**: Ice

**Attacks**: Slash, Cut, Scratch

**Enhancements**: Tough skin, Enhanced endurance (x4) and Enhanced Strength (x3)

**Evolves**: Dracona (triggered by multiple orgasms or battle high only if the Draco respects Tamer), Medra (must be going feral + wearing a Steel Jacket when traded), Ahzi Dahaka (Diamond Stone)

**Evolves From**: Mynx (Dragon Scale)

Dracos are hand-to-hand fighters. With their enhanced strength, endurance and toughness they are considered some of the best for their power level. During the war they were usually assigned to units lead by Alaka-whams and used to protect them and other ranged attack girls from counter attacks by enemy ground troops, the also played a role in city combat, efficiently clearing buildings of any opposition.

Due to their well deserved reputations , these proud and noble Pokégirls tend to quite picky about their tamers, expecting them to be either physically powerful themselves, or posses a powerful Harem. If they feel neither is present, they will shun the Tamer, preferring to go Feral than to submit to him. This being said, they tend to be considered a troublesome breed and unsatisfied Dracos are either traded or released once its obvious that she won't respect the Tamer. On the other hand a Tamer who has suitably impressed a Draco will quickly find that she an extremely loyal dedicated (not to mention affectionate) member of his Harem. Due to this rather difficult personality, many Tamer prefer to evolve their Dracos up from Mynxs should they ever get a hold of a Dragon Scale.

Appearing very human like, Dracos an usually be identified by the presence of scale-like skin (which is detectable only by close inspection) which contains a slight tinting of color, a pair of small bumps at the shoulder blades (which tends to have colorations similar to their hair and claws), a head of courser-than-human hair, slightly pointed ears, thick scratching claws for nails which appear black or ivory in color and a foot long reptilian tail that sprouts from the base of their spine. One point of interest is the color ranges their hair, eyes, and skin takes. Usually covering a metallic scale of color, a darker set of colors or even some gem like colors, their skin, hair and eyes can all be different (if generally from the same range, but a mixture is not uncommon). They range in height from about 5ft to 5'10" and their eyes run in the same range of color as their hair, though they are often different then the hair.

When tame, Dracos are highly intelligent Pokégirls and are sometimes drawn to hobbies or pastimes that allow them to work that intelligence. What surprising is that intelligence remains for the most part when feral as well. They may not retain the ability of speech, but the amount of planning and forethought that has been seen in feral Dracos goes to show that they are more than just cunning and instinctive creatures. Many have been seen using more than rudimentary tools for the purpose of making shelters, catching prey for food, and even employing traps to capture speedier prey.

Thresholding in a Draco is very rare occurrence, but, should one get hold of a newly thresholded Draco, many Tamers find that they usually can forgo the challenge of impressing the girl, and adopt them quickly into their harems. Though there is the warning of waiting for a couple of weeks to allow her scales to harden properly before placing her into combat.

* * *

**_GLACE, the Ice Cold Eva Pokégirl_**

**Type**: Near Human Animorph

**Element**: Ice

**Frequency**: Rare

**Diet**: Some human foods, plants that grow in cold climates, common Pokéchow

**Role**: Cold Weather Support

**Libido**: Low (Average with a tamer she likes)

**Strong Vs**: Dragon, Ice, Grass, Ground, Flying

**Weak Vs**: Fire, Fighting, Rock, Steel

**Attacks**: Ice Beam, Quick Attack, Slash, Mirror Coat, Reflect, Snowball, Hail, Faint Attack, Ice Fang, Last Resort, Icy Wind, Tickle, Charm, Chilled Arousal

**Enhancements**: Cold Weather Endurance, Silent Movement, Snow Cloak, Enhanced Speed (x6), Enhanced Durability (x2)

**Evolves**: None

**Evolves From**: Eva (Ice Crystal in cold conditions)

Glaces are not a well-known Eva evolution for the simple fact that the Ice Crystal evolution will not occur unless the Eva is surrounded by snow and ice as well (However, it must be natural snow and ice, some experiments have been done in large freezers with no success).

Glaces are much the same in basic size and shape as most of the other Eva evolutions, gaining a little bit of height and a slight bust increase over their previous form. A Glace is covered in soft light blue or white fur, which will become coated with a thin layer of ice after a short time in an area that has ice and snow on the ground in order to better retain body heat. This layer of ice will of course melt in warmer areas, allowing the Glace to remain cool.

Glaces are not typically cold, but in fact are usually quite warm to the touch underneath their ice-coating. They still prefer to live in colder areas, but otherwise have little problem with warmer climates unlike most other Ice-types.

In cold areas, the Glace's light coloration aids in blending in with the ice and snow, making them difficult to spot, even for Pokégirls with enhanced vision. During Snowstorms, their coloration makes them nearly impossible to see clearly, particularly in battle. This is only made worse by their ability to move in complete silence on ice and snow (and most other terrain as well).

Glaces love to cuddle close to their tamer when sleeping (though a harem sister will do if their tamer is otherwise occupied), regardless of weather.

Glaces are fairly passionate when taming, a trait somewhat at odds with their low libido. When being tamed, they enjoy pairing their body warmth with their chilled arousal technique to play exquisite havoc with their tamer's sense of touch. Especially if they have an ice-coat formed (which will likely melt during taming, increasing the effectiveness of their Chilled Arousal technique, unless the tamer is one capable, and willing, to perform outdoors in cold weather). If the Glace does have an Ice-coat formed, it is advised that taming not take place on anything that would be damaged by the resulting water as it melts.

No known cases of Thresholding into a Glace have been reported, though it would be likely that if one did happen it would occur in a snow-covered area.

* * *

**_NURSEJOY, the Nursing Pokégirl_**

**Type**: Very Near Human

**Element**: Normal

**Frequency**: Uncommon, usually found at hospitals and Pokégirl healing centers, has never been found in the wild

**Diet**: any human style diet, with the preference of vegetables

**Role**: nursing

**Libido**: Average

**Strong Vs**: Ghost

**Weak Vs**: Fighting

**Attacks**: Dodge, Tackle, Honey, Sweet Honey, Royal Honey, Love 'N' Affection, Hugs 'N' Kisses, Heal, Cure, Cura, Curaga, Pray, Multiheal, Omniheal, Revive, Half Revive, Full Revive, Regen, Esuna, Hypnotize, Yell

**Enhancements**: innate knowledge of human and Pokégirl anatomy, natural affinity for healing

**Evolves**: Night Nurse (battle stress)

**Evolves From**: None

NurseJoys, or Joys as they are usually called, are nursing Pokégirls; they can do all healing techniques and will help someone in need by nature. Unfortunately, they rarely, if ever, make good fighters.

NurseJoys were the first species of Pokégirl developed by the Leagues, with the first being born in the year 15 AS. Their development began almost immediately after the earliest Pokécenters opened in 10 AS, once the Leagues realized that they just didn't have the manpower to maintain them all.

Tamers know that it's very handy to have a NurseJoy in their pack, since they can heal the other Pokégirls when they get hurt. NurseJoys don't make good Alphas, though, since they don't feel comfortable with the role of group leader.

While all NurseJoys are born with the capability of learning all of the above techniques, few learn more than half of them in their lifetimes. Most choose to specialize in one or two specific areas and focus on learning the advanced techniques for those. That being said, every single NurseJoy is able to use Dodge, Tackle, Heal, Cure, Revive, Esuna and Yell (which they use to stop struggling patients).

For some unknown reason, all NurseJoys have pink hair. Sometimes it's curly, sometimes it's straight, but it's always a bright, vivid pink. Aside from that similarity, NurseJoys vary in appearance, although a great many of them have pink eyes as well. They stand between 5' even and 5'8", though the average is only 5'2". Their busts range between C-Cups and D-Cups, and are usually, but not always, proportionate to their height.


	4. Whole New Battles: Training Part 1

A/N: Author: Welcome, Guys and Gals! I am going to show you the latest in Angelic Techno-magic-psycho-thingy! The Holy N2 Mine!

-The Author drops an N2 mine that does nothing when it hits the ground and everyone stops fleeing and looks at it-

Author: -smirk- And now for the bang! -presses a button-

Mine: HALLELUJAH!!! HALLELUJAH!!!

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**_

Author: Muahahahahahha! No one beats Genaro Keldric Girardi Tenryuuken!!!! The 42nd angel!!! The Angel of the Meaning Of Life!

Shinji: You're not an Angel! I am an Angel! The 1st one at that! Lilith, let's pwn him!

Lilith: Hai! Adam-sama! I won't let a foolish Author like you mock our Race! LANCE OF LONGINUS!

Author: ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! I HATE YOU SHINJI!!!!! I MAKE YOU A LUCKY BASTARD AND YOU HURT ME! YOU BLEEPING BLEEEPEEER! BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

Lilith: Author-teme does not own anything but Adam-sama's new form, the plot, and my human form.

Shinji: Now Lilith, do you want me to 'Tame' you?

Lilith: Yes, please! Adam-sama!

-noises in the background-

Lilith: OHHH! AH! YES! AH! THERE! ARGH! HARDER! ADAM-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Author -recording with a video camera-: Ohhh, the other Angels will use this as blackmail for Lilith... Heehee.

Shin Pokegirl Evangelion

Whole New Battles: Of Gyms and Pokegirls, Evolution, and Training to Fight. Part 1

* * *

_**After those 2 minutes of Randomness and a Tamer's Test...**_

_**Pokecenter, Cherry Grove Town...**_

Now... After the fourth wall was completely shattered _Hey! The Story has already begun! You good-for-nothing Author! _I mean... After the test was finished, which was oddly similar to an IQ test, and Shinji got a result of 255, he received his Tamer's License and his pokedex, along with 6 pokeballs, he 'Balled' Asuka and they 'made it oficial', to the point of Asuka _almost _evolving. The next day, they were relaxing on one of the Pokecenter's sofas. Shinji had gotten some clothes for Asuka: She was now wearing red sneakers, loose jeans and a blue blouse with holes on the back for her stumps. He had used the Transfer Card he had on the bag, and it seemed it contained the number of an account with 100,000 SLC, which are the Credits for this world, for him!

Asuka sighed. "Wow, Shinji-kun, I never knew a shy guy like you could be so... wild when turned on! You had Infinite Stamina! We only stopped because _I_ was tired!" Shinji blushed then mock glared at her " It's Shinji-sama for you, Asuka-chan!" He said with a smirk. Asuka laughed. " If that's what you want, Shinji-sama..." They continued chatting before a non-important tamer appeared before them. "Hey, is that a Draco! I heard they don't respect Tamers they believe aren't worthy." Shinji was about to answer when Asuka cut him off and revealed that her personality would always be the same. "_**WHAT ARE YOU SAYING YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE INSULTING SHINJI-SAMA AREN'T YOU?! WELL?! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HIM!**_" Needless to say, the Tamer nearly soiled himself before running off. Shinji major-sweat dropped. '_Well, I guess Asuka will always be Asuka...' _The former Pilot sighed. "Asuka-chan, you needn't scare people like that..." Asuka snorted. "Hmph! Are you going to let them laugh at you? Where is the Invincible Shinji that single-handedly defeated a pokegirl _I _couldn't?" Shinji smirked. "He appears in bed..." Asuka blushed and then drooled. "Yeah, how can it be so big???" That made the Pilot blush.

Shinji tried to change the subject. "Anyway, what should we do about this place's Gym Battle?" Shinji had decided he wanted to participate in the Ultima Melee, so he could show everyone how much he had changed. '_I won't run away anymore!' _Asuka smirked. "Maybe we should train? Yes! We will train and tame until I evolve! With your power, Shinji-sama, you can do anything! Even evolve me right now! I'm sure of it!" Shinji smiled at Asuka. _'She believes in me... I can't let her down!' _"Thank you, Asuka-chan... I won't let you down!" With that, he stood up. "Let's go Asuka-chan! To the training grounds!"

* * *

_**Some time Later...**_

Shinji dodged another slash attack, Asuka's claws barely missing their target. They had been going at it (Both things, Training and taming) for hours, thanks to Shinji's Unlimited Stamina and apparent 'Regeneration', and the only one getting tired was Asuka, but she didn't show it. Suddenly her tail moved and grabbed Shinji at the ankle, slamming him against the Ground. Asuka smirked, breathing heavily. " I win." Shinji smiled back, which was awkward from his position on the ground. He stood up, and they readied themselves for another round. Shinji charged Asuka, trying to slam into her, but she sidestepped and lashed out with her claws. Shinji did a barrel roll left and then sweep kicked Asuka, who did a backflip to dodge. She then jumped, spinning and slammed her heel where Shinji was. However, Shinji rolled away, the heel smashing the ground, leaving a small crater. Unknown to them, there was someone staring at them, hidden in the shadows.

* * *

_**On some bushes nearby...**_

There was a figure hiding in the bushes, her two red eyes staring at the boy fighting the Draco. '_So he is the one I am to serve... I have to do this... It is my purpose, my duty...' _The figure then vanished, leaving a single strand of blue hair, caught in the bushes' branches.

* * *

_**Some time later...**_

" ARGHH! It's not working!" Asuka shouted. They had trained a lot, and definitely felt stronger, but Asuka hadn't evolved. Shinji tried to calm her down. "Wait! Asuka-chan! It's only been one day! I'm sure we have a lot of time left!" But it wasn't working. "But, it should be working! What about that sphere of light you used!" Asuka protested. Shinji sighed. " I really don't know how I did it, OK!".

"Well, looks like you two are having problems." They both turned to look at the source of the voice. It was a young man, about 18 years old, he was 6' 4'', with medium-length, raven-black hair, with bangs that covered one eye, showing only a sinister yellow eye from his face. Shinji asked him "Who are you?" The man grinned " Call me Matt, Matt ShadowBlaze, self-proclaimed Infernal Tamer!" Asuka sweat-dropped " Self-proclaimed?!" Shinji, however, was awed by the aura of coolness the man exuded. " Wow, you must be an amazing Tamer!" The man rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well, really I've just started my journey, and I got a Daimon for a starter. What I didn't expect was to find a Moon stone on my way here, and for her to evolve into a Droido. I've managed to make her be a bit more emotional, thanks to my strong will, and respect for pokegirls!" Matt grinned. "Hey, wanna be friends? We could travel together!" Asuka's eyes widened "Please, Shinji! Don't do it! This man is crazy!" Shinji just smiled "Aww, how bad can he be?" He then turned to stare at Matt " I'd gladly be your friend" Needless to say, Asuka was mortified, and Matt was ectastic.

* * *

_**Some minutes later, Pokecenter...**_

Shinji and Matt were sitting on one of the sofas, chatting. Asuka sat beside Shinji, staring at Matt. And, besides Matt, sat his pokegirl, looking around as if trying to find threats. The Droido was about 6' 2'' tall, with long, purple hair which was wild and untamed and had purple eyes. Matt rised an eyebrow. "So, you want to evolve Asuka-kun into a Dracona?" Shinji nodded. Matt sighed. "Well, besides luck, which was how I managed to find Shayla" He said, gesturing to the Droido, who smiled slightly at him, a very rare action for one. "I guess a pokebattle with Shayla would help her" Asuka immediatly lit up with that idea "Yes! A real battle at last! What do you think Shinji?!" Shinji sighed " But, isn't she, umm, above your current level?" Asuka's eyes twitched " The pokedex says we're both level 15, so shut it." Shinji groaned then looked at Matt. " Why not?" Matt grinned.

* * *

_**Training Grounds...**_

Shinji and Matt stood at opposite sides of the field, pokedex in hand and pokeball in the other. " Asuka! Let's do this!" Shinji shouted, releasing Asuka. Matt suddenly became serious, shouting. " Shayla! Prepare for Battle!" and Releasing the Droido. Shinji scanned her:

_**LEVEL 15 DROIDO, the Demon Soldier Pokegirl**_

**Type**: Very Near Human to Near Human  
**Element**: Magic/Fighting (Infernal)  
**Frequency**: Rare  
**Diet**: special  
**Role**: combat  
**Libido**: Average  
**Strong Vs**: Normal, Rock, non-elemental attacks  
**Weak Vs**: elemental attacks, Flying  
**Attacks**: Negative Aura Burst, Burst, Reflect, Glare, Leer, Resist, Kick, Imitate, Tackle, Stonepalm  
**Enhancements**: Enhanced Reflexes (x4), Strength (x4), Speed (x4), Endurance (x4)  
**Evolves**: Lemure (Dream Stone)  
**Evolves From**: Daimon (Moon Stone)  
Droidos were the officer class in the Legions of Terror, commanding the Youmas, Cardians, and Daimons beneath them. Despite that however, they were still front-line soldiers, going in when the lesser Legionaries couldn't handle something.  
Droido's appearance is usually quite close to human, and can often hide among humans, although they still tend to look like rather wild girls with their hairstyles. Other Droidos are unable to pretend to be human due to odd skin coloration. As with other Youma-types, it's very rare for a Threshold girl to become a Droido. At this point in their evolutionary process, most Droidos have the listed attacks above with little variations, the continued evolutions working to standardize their repertoire.  
Droidos are humorless, lacking the passion for fighting and life in general that lesser Youma-types have. They act like soldiers, being cool, calm, and collected even when things are falling apart around them. This is usually used as a barometer for how attached they are to their Tamer. The better the Tamer, the more of a rise he can get out of them, either in bed or out. Emotional attachments are hard for a Droido to form, but when she does, little else matters to her.  
Being both Fighting and Magic types, Droidos are strong in combat. They tend to consider anything less than an Amachoke to be beneath their skills, and their combination of quick reflexes, strength, speed, and magic make this a claim that they can back up.  
Unlike other types of Youma evolution, Droidos don't seem to actually need to eat to stay alive. They don't absorb life energy or nightmares or fear, or seemingly anything to keep them going. However, they periodically must release bursts of negative energy. Every few days, they must use their Negative Aura Burst attack, even if not in combat. This attack makes everyone around the Droido feel as though they caught a mild cold, with headaches and stomach aches being the major symptoms. The afflicted people also become moody and irritable. It's for this reason that Droidos aren't very popular choices, despite their combat prowess. It is unknown what happens when a Droido cannot release her negative energy, since after a few days she's generally willing to risk her Tamer's wrath, due to feeling so "bloated" by then.  
Feral Droidos are terrors to come across alone. They tend to try and fight anything that moves, preferentially attacking humans over other Pokégirls. However, since they don't know when to quit a fight, if surrounded by greater numbers of competent fighters, they can usually be worn down to the point where they can be captured.

Shinji and Matt then started the countdown. "3... 2... 1... Go!" The pokegirls charged at each other trying to overpower the other one. In the end, Shayla won, slamming Asuka Against the ground. Shinji ordered "Asuka! Trip her and hit her with slash!" Asuka did so, her tail grabbing Shayla's ankle and slamming her against the ground. But she freed herself, and rolled away before the Draco could hit her. Matt then shouted. "Shayla! Now! Use Negative Aura Burst!"

The Droido glowed with black energy releasing a wave of negative energy that made Asuka feel sick and disoriented. Matt shouted "Now's your chance! Take her down!" And the Droido, with her superior speed, reflexes and strength, easily started to rain blows upon poor Asuka. Shinji's eyes narrowed. _'No! I won't let her lose! I know what will happen if her pride is damaged!' _Shinji's eyes then glowed crimson, and he suddenly heard a command in his mind so he shouted "_**Asuka!!! Use Dragonbreath!!!**_" Matt's eyes widened.

There was a bright beam of light that traveled from Shinji to Asuka before a Burst of Green, Immensely hot fire erupted from Asuka's mouth, and hit Shayla point blank. Needless to say, Shayla was in for a world of pain. The Droido Immediatly backed away, breathing heavily, her clothes burned to a crisp. Asuka smirked " How's... It... For... You... heh... Good Job, Shinji-sama" Then there was a flash of light that enveloped Asuka.

Asuka, now a Dracona, didn't change much, with the exception of the wings on her back. However, her power was easily demonstrated when she defeated Matt's pokegirl with a combination of her newly learned Dragonbreath (which she shouldn't have learned) and Dragon Rage.

Matt just stared, astonished.

* * *

_**Some time Later... Pokecenter...**_

After they had healed their pokegirls, the two Tamers and their partners sat at the so called Sofa Of Absolute Repeatedness. Asuka, having become much more affectionate, lacthed on to Shinji's arm. Matt frowned " Hey dude, how did you do that beam thingy?" Shinji sighed and then thought '_Aw screw it! I'll tell them and get over it!' _"Well... you see..."

* * *

_**15 minutes later...**_

...and that's why I have Infinite Stamina, Regeneration and those weird powers." Matt's eyebrow raised "So, you have something called _The Greater Fruit Of Life and Knowledge _and because of that you could teach her a very strong technique... Wow..." Shinji then said "Well, we should go to our rooms. It's time to hit the sack." Matt agreed. Suddenly, Asuka got up and hurried off to the rooms at the pokecenter. The red-head stopped mid-step and winked at Shinji. "I'll be waiting!"

After that, Shinji excused himself and went to the Room they were staying in. Slowly, he opened the door, and was greeted by an arousing sight: Asuka lay in the bed, one hand fondling one of her breasts and the other hand between her legs. She winked at him and said sultrily " What are you waiting for, _Master_? Come here!" Shinji blushed, blinked, sighed, and then headed over to bed for a _very_ long night of taming. '_Another restless night... I love my life...'._

_

* * *

_

**_DRACONA, the Gliding Dragon Warrior Pokégirl_**

**Type**: Near Human

**Element**: Dragon/Flying

**Frequency**: Very Rare

**Diet**: Human like Diet

**Role**: Multi-role fighter, ambusher

**Libido**: High (drops to Average if traded, or caught wild)

**Strong Vs**: Bug, Dragon, Fighting, Fire, Ground, Plant, Water

**Weak Vs**: Ice, Rock

**Attacks**: Gust, Whirlwind, Dragon Rage, Slash, Cut, Scratch

**Enhancements**: Wings, Enhanced Strength (x5), Enhanced Speed (x4), Enhanced Endurance (x4), Tough skin

**Evolves**: Dragoness (Shiny Stone)

**Evolves From**: Draco (orgasm or battle stress)

When a Draco evolves into the Dracona, there is very little change in the way of physical appearance apart from the growth of a pair of wings that spring from the nubs on the Draco's back and average about 4 to 8 ft in span, generally of the same color scheme of the rest of their body. Although far too small to support her weight in flight, they are mainly used for low level Flying attacks, and gliding down from ambush positions above an enemy. They cannot ride thermal currents or attain any level of altitude and they must take a little time to prepare themselves to glide by stretching their wings, making impulsive attempts difficult and dangerous. They can also grow a few more inches and increase their bust size slightly (generally they average a generous C cup).

During the War the Dracona served a purpose very similar to the Draco, often acting as heavier support to their ground based sisters. They also spent a great deal of time laying ambushes in cleared out bases and buildings, waiting for humans to return and try to reuse or salvage them.

The evolution to a Dracona also tends to mellow out the temperament of the Pokégirl towards her tamer, often making even more affection and loyal as he has proven himself by making her evolve. However if she is traded to another tamer at this point (or if by slim chance one is captured in the wild) she will backslide into her previous stand-offish attitude until the new Tamer manages to prove himself.

Their feral state is similar to their Draco sisters, and more often than not the two breeds will be found mingling together in a pride like group of usually no more than 15 or 20 members, sometimes led by a Dragoness.

* * *

Author: Well, what do you think?

Shinji: When is Rei going to appear? This is looking too much like a ShinjixAsuka romance...

Author: Soon, young Padawan, soon.... INSERT EVIL MANIACAL LAUGH OF YOUR CHOICE HERE!!!!

Shinji: Lilith-chan...

Lilith: Lance of...

Author: OK, OK! She will appear on Chapter 5 after part 2 of Chapter 4!!!

Shinji: Stop please, Lilith-chan...

Lilith: Hai! Adam-sama...

Author: Sigh...

Shinji: I will handle it MYSELF! SWORD OF LIFE!

Author: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	5. Whole New Battles: Gym Battle! Part 2

OMAKE!

Author: Shinji! Lilith! Now I know the truth! The way to evade all of your attacks!

Shinji: O RLY??? Then.... Take... This!!! - Launches huge-ass energy beam at author -

- Author starts break dancing, evading all attacks -

Shinji: -gasp- No! Break dancing! I'm powerless!

Author: - maniacal laugh - Ha! You can't defeat me!

- Chrono from Chrono Trigger appears -

Chrono: But I can! Prepare to be served! - starts doing the moonwalk perfectly -

Author recieves 1000000 damage.

Author: ARGH! I will not be defeated! Jehuty! Come to me!

- Orbital Frame Jehuty Ver.2 from Zone Of the Enders appears -

Author: - boards on Jehuty - Now you won't be able to defeat ME! Muahahahahaha! Zero-shift ADA!

ADA: Affirmative.

- Jehuty starts teleporting all over the place, shooting DASH homing lasers at crono -

Chrono recieves 100 * 40 * 20 damage.

Chrono: ARGHHH!

Author: Now! BURST mode!

ADA: BURST mode activated.

Author: BURST Shot! Full Power!!!

- Jehuty charges it's most powerful main weapon -

Author: FIRE!!!

BOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!

Chrono recieves 10000000 damage.

Chrono: NOOOOOO! - faints -

Author: And now's your turn Shinji! ADA! VECTOR CANNON!!!

ADA: Understood. Initiating VECTOR CANNON's program.

- Jehuty starts charging an ownage looking, HUGE Metatron cannon -

ADA: Ready to fire. Awaiting command.

Author: FIREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

Shinji recieves PWNAGE damage.

Shinji: ARGHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! - Faints -

Lilith: Oh no! Adam-sama!!!

Author: The moral of this story: No one bleeps with Jehuty's Runner. And I'm Jehuty's 42nd Runner.

ADA: Correction: You are my 13th Runner.

Author: Oops, sorry ADA.

ADA: I must go. It is time for you to start the story.

Author: But why do you have to go?

ADA: .....It is my duty.

- Dingo and Leo, previous Runners, suddenly appear -

Both: ADA! Stop talking like that!

ADA: Sorry...

Author: Yeah! Lighten up! Don't be like Rei before she met Shinji!

ADA: I am not a doll.

Author: OK... Leo! come here!

Leo: What's the matter, Keldric???

Author: -whispers to Leo-

Leo: Cool!

Author: - pulls out a RAY gun- CYBER TRANSFORMATION! - a beam hits Leo and he dissapears -

ADA: Leo? Where is he?

Leo: I'm right behind you ADA.

ADA: where? Specify your location.

Leo: Behind you, in Cyberspace.

ADA: That is not- Leo? What are you doing in Cyberspace? Shouldn't you- MMPHH!

- There is silence for a while, until moans can be heard from Jehuty -

Auhtor: HOLY CRAP! That's not what I told him to do!

Dingo: -smirk- This Pokegirl world is messing with people's minds. Did you know Leo has a very bad alternative of Taming Disease? One he starts Taming, he can't stop. And because they're both AIs now, they can't get tired.

Author: Bleep

* * *

A/N: Well, here comes part 2 of Chapter 4! Brace yourselves!

I had to divide the chapter because I have effing High school.

Shin Pokegirl Evangelion

Chapter 4: Of Gyms and Pokegirls, Evolution, and Training to Fight.

* * *

_**The Next day...**_

The Ex-Pilot and the Self-proclaimed Infernal Tamer were walking on the streets, chatting about Rumors. Matt looked pretty bored. "Hey Shinji, how was your taming last night..." Matt said, grinning. Shinji blushed. "Um..."

* * *

_**Flashback!**_

Shinji looked at Asuka's naked body, sleeping. He had Tamed her for about 8 hours now, and he wasn't even winded. "Sigh... Tired already? I can't believe that much sex hasn't even left me out of breath." Now what would he do to pass the time? He wasn't able to sleep now. _' Maybe I'll take a walk outside, who knows what I could find...' _So that's what he decided to do.

* * *

Shinji was walking outside, looking at the buildings. '_Hmm... there are only houses here... not any tall buildings...' _He then looked at the stars '_And the sky is very clear too...' _Suddenly, he shivered. Something didn't feel right. He turned to stare at one of the roofs, and his eyes widened. Sitting on the roof, was what looked like a woman in a white dress, she had white hair, and her grey skin seemed to glow with the moonlight. Shinji's eyes narrowed. He didn't feel any thing good from this woman. _' Maybe she is a Pokegirl...' _So he scanned her with her pokedex. Then, he shouted. "Hey! Who are you?!" The woman, as if suddenly noticing him, turned her glowing white eyes to him and smiled darkly, waving before disappearing. Shinji glared at the spot she previously was before looking at his Pokedex:

**_JENOVA, the Calamity Pokégirl_**

**Type**: Very Near Human  
**Element**: Unsure, assumed to be Ghost/Magic  
**Frequency**: Extremely Rare (Unique)  
**Diet**: Presumed human-style  
**Role**: Disasters, general trouble-making, advance scout (Wartime only)

**Libido**: Unknown

**Strong Vs**: Normal, Magic, Psychic, Fighting  
**Weak Vs**: Ground, Poison

**Attacks**: Ghost Blade, Night Shade, Telekinesis, Dominate, Hypnotize, Fade, Heal, Flash, Foresight, Confusion, Disable, Disable Max, Mirror Coat, Metronome, Feel the Burn, Phase, Invis 1, 2, 3, Absorb, Imitate, Steal Luck, Dazzle, Teleport, Temperature Barrier, Aura Barrier, Barrier, Ashen Wings  
**Enhancements**: Magic affinity, Psychic affinity, low-level uncontrollable ability to affect probabilities in a negative fashion, high intelligence, psychotic  
**Evolves**: None

**Evolves From**: None

_**FURTHER INFORMATION IS CLASSIFIED...**_**_  
_**

'_Huh? It's classified? Weird...' _Shinji frowned. What was a Unique Pokegirl like Jenova doing here? Just what is going on with this town?

_**Flashback End!**_

* * *

_**After the Explanation...**_

Matt grinned. No, he looked like a kid that had recieved a new toy. " Sweet! A Unique Pokegirl! You have the Devil's Luck, Shinji! I swear, you're going to meet a Legendary at this rate!" Shinji blushed. " Nah, that woman gave off a bad feeling, as in, a **really **bad feeling." Matt slammed his palm on Shinji's back before speaking. "Don't worry! It's probably because she's a Ghost Type!" Shinji smiled. " Yeah, you're right. Thanks. Matt" Matt grinned " Hey, what are friends for? " They continued chatting until afternoon came.

* * *

_**Training Grounds  
**_

Shinji and Matt looked at their respective Pokegirls. Shinji said to Asuka. " Asuka, this is going to be a One-on-One, All-out battle, you sure you can handle it? You'll have to give it your all!" The Dracona's eyes burned with determination. " Don't worry, Shinji! I won't fail you! ".

Matt also Gazed at his pokegirl, fire in his eyes. " Shayla, you can do this! Once we get strong enough, we'll finally be able to defeat 'those' Men, who took my Father away from me! We'll show them TRUE power!!!" The Droido slightly smiled. " Understood, Master." Matt sighed. " Don't call me Master!!!".

Shinji and Asuka chuckled at his antics. Suddenly, Matt became serious. "Well, shall we go? It is tame to face our Destiny..." Shinji nodded, and they headed towards the Gym...

* * *

_**1 hour later...**_

" YES!!! We won, Shayla!!!" Matt said, fiercely hugging his pokegirl, who was smiling (WTF!!!) despite the pain. Shinji looked awed. " Whoa, so that's a Gym Battle... Shit... I'm next." ' _I mustn't run away! __I mustn't run away! __I mustn't run away!' _Shinji said in his head, repeating his mantra. " Would Shinji Ikari step into the Stadium please?!" Shinji gulped, slowly making his way to the stadium. Asuka elbowed him in the arm. " Come on Shinji! We won't lose!" Shinji steeled himself and smiled at her, his eyes breifly flashing crimson.

As Shinji made his way to one end of the Stadium, he noticed someone on the other end. He looked to be on his mid-thirties, with dark green hair and purple eyes. The announcer then shouted " The battle between Shinji Ikari and Paul Llaler will begin soon!" Shinji's eyes widened. So this was the Gym Leader! Said man smiled at Shinji. " Pleasure to meet you, Shinji. Are you ready? " Shinji nodded. The man smiled, then took out a Pokeball. " I get a good feeling from you, so I'm going to use my favorite."

On the stands, Matt's eyes widened. '_It can't be!' _

Shinji took out his pokeball, having recalled Asuka. " Asuka, go and get her! Whoever she is..." Asuka appeared from the Pokeball's trademark flash of light. Paul smiled. " Lilian, I choose you. " There was a bright flash of light from the pokeball, before a figure appeared from it.

Shinji immiedatly scanned her.

**_Level 25 SCORPIAGIRL, the Pathmaker Pokégirl_**

**Type**: Humanoid Tauric Metamorph (scorpion)

**Element**: Bug/Poison

**Frequency**: Very Rare

**Role**: Lumberjack, Land reclamation

**Diet**: Vegetarian, heavy wood content. Will also accept Pokéchow if nothing else is available

**Libido**: Low (Raises after an intense battle)

**Strong Vs**: Bug, Dark, Fighting, Plant, Poison

**Weak Vs**: Fire, Flying, Ground, Rock

**Attacks**: Glare, Mega Punch, Poison, Rapid Sting, Sabre Claw, *Vice Grip, *Soften Sting

**Enhancements**: Enhanced Strength (x8), Exo-Skeleton, Scorpion-like lower body, Light metamorphic abilities, Poison producing capacity, Ability to convert cellulose into a constructive materials

**Evolves**: Romanticide (Cat E-Medal & Shiny Stone)

**Evolves From**: Spinnertit (Round Stone)

Scorpiagirls were once thought to be extinct. During the Revenge War, they acted as path clearers through woodland areas, removing trees and creating assault paths for fortresses and towns controlled by humans, using Soften Sting to help weaken fortress walls to allow for easier break ins. Hiding in the environment became extremely difficult thanks to these creatures. For years it was unexplained as to why a scorpion-based creature would eat wood, however a raid on a Sukebe-controlled lab revealed that with some girls, he added extra genetic code to them, such as locust DNA in his Wasp Pokégirls, and termite DNA in his Scorpiagirls. This discovery came after the war, as the Scorpiagirls were destroyed en masse by human forces after the death of Pokégirl General Selket the Swarm and Sukebe's supposed death. For years it was thought that they were extinct until several of them began reappearing in various Leagues. The first rediscovery of this Pokégirls occurred in 280 AS, when a Scorpiagirl was seen battling a water-type Pokégirl on a shoreline of the Crescent League. Since then, there have been sightings of them in the Indigo, Johto, Capital, Noir, Slot, and Forest Leagues. There have also been rumored sightings of them in the Tropic and Crimson Leagues as well.

For the longest time it was thought that no Pokégirl evolved into the Scorpiagirl. However, after the discovery of the Round Stone it was revealed that Spinnertits could evolve into Scorpiagirls. Testing has proven that Spinnertits have always had this ability, it's just that no one in authority knew about this evolutionary process until just recently. A study of Feral Spinnertits in an area known to have Round Stones in it, followed by a domestic-born Spinnertit who, with permission from herself and her Tamer, was evolve with a Round Stone, was used to prove this.

Scorpiagirls are large Pokégirls. Their lower bodies are large, resembling the breed they are primarily based on (similar to the Arachnae's tauric form), with six arachnid legs and two sets of large, powerful claws. The upper set of pincher claws are blunter, allowing for powerful gripping attacks, while the lower set are sharper, more scissors-like and capable of strong cutting attacks. Their backs are long enough and strong enough to hold a person on them, a long, segmented tail with a long stinger at the end. Their tails, which are as long as their entire body in 'scorpiontaur form,' are usually carried in a curve so that the stinger is over their heads. This gives them a wide radius of attack. The stinger is made of an organic metal and is hollow, connected to poison sacs in the tail. Their powerful stingers were part of the reason they were hunted during the Revenge War, as they were weapons capable of piercing even Rock-types and Steel-types. The Scorpiagirl's upper body is that of a tall, muscular woman with unusual markings on her body, a light frame of chitinous armor around her torso and partially down her human arms. They are 'tauric Pokégirls, similar to the Arachnae, and can morph into a more human-like form for taming. In this form, they are seven-feet tall on average, with powerful, muscular legs. The only scorpion-like part they retain in this form is the chitinous armoring on their back and a slightly shorter version of their tails.

In combat, Scorpiagirls tend to be aggressive. They seek to close with their opponents quickly so as to bring them within striking range of her pincher claws and tail. They can use their tail and claws to strike with the force of a Mega Punch, although their favored tactic is to grip with their blunter claws and strike repeatedly with their tails. Their scissors-like claws are capable of cutting through stone, their tail stingers sharp enough to slash metal. In addition to Soften Sting and Vice Grip, they can also shoot a toxic venom out as a mid-range projectile attack. Their major weakness is that their exoskeleton, especially in their tauric form, retains heat quite efficiently. They overheat quickly in battles with Fire-types.

Combat is not the only use of the Scorpiagirl, however. The chitinous armoring on their humanoid upper torso extends down to the wrists of the Pokégirl. Because of the heavy cellulose in their diet, Scorpiagirls an take some of that cellulose matter and convert it into a strong, dense, high-tensile organic polymer. They can then extrude it through their the hollow chitin tubes in their wrists. They can shape it with their hands, and use it for various purposes. It hardens in minutes, making it useful for construction and for immobilizing prisoners. As they actually proved useful now in constructive purposes rather than just threatening and destructive purposes, laws against hunting them were passed.

Scorpiagirls tend to have low libidos and very casual demeanors, although there have been several recorded cases where Scorpiagirls become more affectionate and passionate after a tough battle. They prefer greatly to be on top, mainly because their tails in their taming form make it difficult for them to sleep on their backs. For safety's sake, it's best to restrain a Scorpiagirl's tail in some way during Taming, as it tends to lash about while in spasms of pleasure.

Feral cases of Scorpiagirls are rare, but they have been reported. They are skittish, tense creatures when Feral, and tend to respond to new stimuli with a 'sting first, analyze later' method, especially during confrontations. So far, only three cases of human girls Thresholding into Scorpiagirls have been recorded, all in the Crescent League where they were first rediscovered.

***Vice Grip **(ATK+EFT) – The Pokégirl grabs onto the opponent with her gripping claws, squeezing the opponent over and over.

***Soften Sting **(ATK+EFT) – The Pokégirl lashes out with her stinger. Venom is injected through the metallic, hollow stinger into the target that can undo the effects of Harden and Unmoveable. It can also make certain materials become easier to destroy, 'softening' the materials enough for them to be demolished with weaker attacks.

Shinji's eyes widened. '_Shit! Asuka's only level 20!' _And so, Shinji readied himself for his greatest battle yet.

The announcer started counting down the seconds. "3... 2... 1... Go!" The Scorpiagirl launched herself at Asuka, her six legs moving surprisingly quickly. Shinji shouted. "Asuka! You're faster! Keep evading her!" Asuka obeyed, escaping Lilian's grasp each time she tried to grab her. Paul suddenly shouted. "Lilian! Get her now!" Lilian's eye gleamed, and suddenly her tail moved, her Rapid Sting surprising Asuka and catching her off guard. Paul then ordered. "Poison!" But as the Scorpiagirl moved her tail to sting The Dracona, Shinji commanded, his eyes now crimson, " ASUKA! Dragonbreath!!!" Paul's eyes widened _'What?!'_

A stream of Green Flames hit the Scorpiagirl before she could do anything, damaging her upper and lower body, and making her screech in pain. Shinji shouted, " Asuka! Dragon Rage on her upper body! Now!!!" The Dracona then glowed an Orange color, before furiously attacking Lilian's upper body. Paul smirked. " Grab her with one claw" The 'girl did so, enveloping Asuka on a bone-crushing grip with one of her blunt claws, making her scream. Paul grinned. "Mega Punch." BAM! "Mega Punch. Again." BAM! "Continue" BAM! BAM! BAM!

Shinji growled " _**NO! I can't let it end like this!"**_ There had to be something he could do! But Asuka wouldn't be able to do anything with that pokegirl crushing her. _' DAMN IT!' _Images flashed before his eyes. The Asuka from the other world, smiling gently the first time he saw her at school, her screams of pain during the battles, her injuries, Physichal as well as mental... A loud crack and a pained scream shocked Shinji from his shock ( No pun Intended ). That scream... Shinji then yelled "_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_ and a bright flash of light erupted from him.

A beam of light traveled once again from the Pilot to the injured Asuka, still within her enemy's grasp, shocking Paul. Once the beam reached Asuka, it healed her, wounds closing and bones mending together again. Shinji's hair briefly turned white before he shouted "_**Hyper Beam!!!**_"

A Bright flash of Orange light erupted from Asuka's mouth, making the claw that was crushing her release her, the beam expanding until it enveloped the Scorpiagirl, then continuing for a good hundred meters or so before exploding against the wall. After the smoke cleared, Lilian was laying on the ground unconsious. Paul smiled slightly, recalling his pokegirl '_Don't worry, you'll get a very good taming tonight' _He then looked at Shinji, who was hugging Asuka, tears leaking from his eyes. "Hey!" The boy looked at him with grayish-blue eyes. "Take this!" He threw a badge at him, which he caught. "Scan it with your pokedex, you'll recieve a higher security clearance. Also, great job!" He then exited the Gym, his family following him.

* * *

_**Some time Later, Pokecenter...**_

" Wow, Shinji! You defeated Paul's Alpha! You are one of the best Tamers I've seen!" Matt said, awed at Shinji's power. Shinji smiled. "Thanks, I guess." They continued chatting for a while until a soft, angelic but emotionless voice spoke to Shinji. "Are you Shinji Ikari?" Shinji jumped back slightly. "huh?" Shinji turned to stare at the voice's source...

And saw a beautiful blue-haired, red-eyed girl, with two Black wings rising from her back.

"Are you Shinji Ikari?" The girl repeated.

* * *

AAAAANDDDD CUUUUUUT!!!

A/N: S'up dudes! Liked the battle?

I tried my best making it dramatic.

**_JENOVA, the Calamity Pokégirl_**

**Type**: Very Near Human  
**Element**: Unsure, assumed to be Ghost/Magic  
**Frequency**: Extremely Rare (Unique)  
**Diet**: Presumed human-style  
**Role**: Disasters, general trouble-making, advance scout (Wartime only)

**Libido**: Unknown

**Strong Vs**: Normal, Magic, Psychic, Fighting  
**Weak Vs**: Ground, Poison

**Attacks**: Ghost Blade, Night Shade, Telekinesis, Dominate, Hypnotize, Fade, Heal, Flash, Foresight, Confusion, Disable, Disable Max, Mirror Coat, Metronome, Feel the Burn, Phase, Invis 1, 2, 3, Absorb, Imitate, Steal Luck, Dazzle, Teleport, Temperature Barrier, Aura Barrier, Barrier, Ashen Wings  
**Enhancements**: Magic affinity, Psychic affinity, low-level uncontrollable ability to affect probabilities in a negative fashion, high intelligence, psychotic  
**Evolves**: None

**Evolves From**: None

**_WARNING: THE INFORMATION IN THIS RECORD IS CLASSIFIED EYES ONLY TOP SECRET. NO, REPEAT _NO _INFORMATION ABOUT JENOVA EXCEPT FOR THE "Calamity from the Sky" COVER STORY IS TO BE PLACED IN THE PUBLIC ACCESS POKÉDEX! PERSONS WHO VIOLATE THIS WILL BE SUBJECT TO IMMEDIATE SANCTIONING. WE DO _NOT _WANT TAMERS GOING AFTER HER!!!_**

If there were no other reason to hate Sukebe, Jenova would be it.

While nowhere near as powerful as the Legendaries and not classified as such despite her seeming agelessness, she is more powerful than most other Pokégirls out there. She's beautiful, like the vast majority of Pokégirls, with dark grey skin, white hair, firm, a soft, round ass, trim hips that aren't too wide or too small, DD-cup breasts that don't sag in the slightest despite her age, and glowing, enchanting white eyes. She moves gracefully, with swift, elegant movements and when seen, she is usually clad in a silken white robe that flows like water when she moves.

That's about where the attractiveness ends.

Jenova is a wicked Pokégirl, cruel and vicious and loving to cause trouble and chaos. When she shows up, it means something bad is about to happen, no question whatsoever, whether she causes it directly or not. She delights in causing even the slightest kind of trouble, and laughs when she sees someone in pain. During the War, her favorite tricks involved sabotaging vehicles so that they'd explode when airmen tried to start them up.

Needless to say, Macavity adores her.

She was one of the most hated Pokégirls during the War, and the arising Leagues scrambled for ways to try to kill her. Surviving witnesses place her at the site of many Pokégirl-related disasters before they happened, including a horde of Manti invading a Russian fortress and slaughtering several scientists who were working on a device based on psychic energy to try and pacify other Pokégirls. Shortly beforehand, Jenova was seen casually sitting on the roof of the main building in the fortress, whistling softly. Only one woman survived, and that's because Jenova had captured her and was Taming her.

However, there is a small ray of hope, as her ability to have things go wrong can work against her as well as for her. During one of Atmuff's earliest rampages, she came across Jenova and nearly killed her, the powerful warrior overwhelming Jenova completely and nearly beating her to death. She went into seclusion for several years after that.

For years, her presence was lost. Then she was sighted investigating the ruins of the first Widow attack, an amused expression on her face. She has shown up a few more times since then, sometimes assisting a cadre of Limbec Pirates. And there are also unconfirmed reports of Jenova being in direct contact with the infamous Athena of the Crimson League. Frequently she has been seen in the company of Macavity, usually with Macavity making Jenova squirm and moan in ecstasy.

Bootleg videos of some of their encounters are available.

As Macavity, despite her chaotic and borderline psychotic tendencies, is one of the easier to find and more 'amiable' Legendaries, we were able to convince her to tell us a little about Jenova. Unfortunately, it all related to Taming techniques, as apparently Jenova, while having high endurance, also has a low pleasure threshold. This, however, was taken as good news, as it means that she is potentially controllable.

There are also unconfirmed reports of Jenova's DNA being used to breed super soldiers. One rumored to have DNA is a tamer who's only known name is Sephiroth, however he disappeared shortly after murdering his rival, Cloud Strife, and his Pokégirls.

All information on Jenova MUST BE CONCEALED. She is too dangerous a Pokégirl for anyone to try and catch. If Tamers should try to go after her, the body count is practically guaranteed to be enormous. League officials should keep spreading false knowledge, rumors, and lies about her. A cover story based on a mythological society that predates even Pre-Sukebe human society has been included in a separate file. Repeat: The Cetra cover story is the ONLY information allowed within the public Pokédex. Revealing of any true information about Jenova is punishable by having the S-Goths set on your trail, and they are confirmed to be able to have fates worse than death at their disposal…

_Recent Update_: A friendly within Sanctuary has told us about a legend within the culture of the S-Goths. The earliest S-Goths report having visions of a ghostly, shadowy woman, her face partially masked by a steel helmet, guiding them to a mystical power. This story has led to several distressing theories about the S-Goths, such as the increasingly strong possibility that they may have acquired their power from Jenova herself…

* * *

Tamer Status

Name: Shinji Ikari

Age: 15

Residence: Unknown

Region: Johto

Status: Active

Clearance: Beta (Level 1)

Licenses

Tamer Y

Master Tamer N

Researcher N

Watcher N

Breeder N

Active Harem

Species Name Level

Dracona Asuka 23

* * *

Name: Matt ShadowBlaze

Age: 19

Residence: Violet City

Region: Johto

Status: Active

Clearance: Beta (Level 1)

Licenses

Tamer Y

Master Tamer N

Researcher N

Watcher N

Breeder N

Active Harem

Species Name Level

Droido Shayla 21


	6. Your Smile

OMAKE!

We can see the Author cleaning some tables at his school. He turns to stare at us and waves. After finishing cleaning, he guides us through a series of rooms and corridors, until we arrive at a big, titanium-reinforced door. He then says " Welcome! Because ADA and Leo are... Taming now, we have installed another detached battle computer called ZERO. He was made out of my personality, so he doesn't hide his emotions. Now, let's enter, shall we?" The Author who's called _**CLASSIFIED **_presses a button on the wall, next to the double doors. The door slides open with a loud sound.

Once they enter, all they see is darkness. One of the readers shouts " It's pitch black! We can't see anything! " The Author just smirks and lifts a switch. The room is instantly Illuminated: It was a sort of Hangar, with Jehuty standing on one of it's platforms. On the bridge there were people, the so called 'Bridge Bunnies' analyzing the Frame. The Author goes to a room, and comes back equipped with the plugsuit-like suit.

After getting in the Frame, a voice, sounding a lot like the Author, shouts " Oh yeah! Initiating Jehuty! " and Jehuty turns on, ready for battle. The Author says. " Good job, ZERO! Now we're going to start the tests!" The bridge bunnies instantly start tapping on the computers, before an alarm makes them stop. "ATTENTION! Avatar Attack!!! Enemy confirmed: Skeith 3rd form!" The Technicians start to panic, and a voice shouts from above them. " Stop being like that! We need to defeat the enemy quickly!" Everyone turns to stare at Commander Marcus, who was doing _The Gendo Pose._ "We can't let that bastard of an Avatar delay us from writing Chapter 5!" Everyone gasped. They really wanted to see Chapter 5!!! Then a Flamer shouted. "Who cares?! This story is a bunch of crap! The OMAKES aren't even funny and- " He didn't get to speak anything else, as a shot from Jehuty vaporized him. "What?" Said _**CLASSIFIED **_with a fake innocent voice.

After that Flamer-busting, the ceiling opened, revealing the blue sky. One of the Bunnies shouted. " Ceiling hatch opened! Prepare for Launch! " Jehuty crouched and stretched it's 'wings'. Marcus then shouted, grinning. " Jehuty... LAUNCH!" And the Orbital Frame flew, outside the base, through the sky, and into outer space.

---

Jehuty stared at Skeith, who was in all of his 3-eyed, 3rd form glory. Then an image of a white-haired boy appeared on the intercom. The Author stared "Wha... Shinji, since when did you become so... gay???" The white-haired boy growled before saying "I'm not this Shinji you're talking about, I'm Haseo! And I'm not Freaking Gay!!!" The Author Just stared. "Uhh... Right. Then, are we going to do battle or not?" Haseo blinked. "Oh... Yeah..."

And the Avatar and the Frame charged at each other.

* * *

A/N: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNDDDD CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT!!!!

Well, here we go!!! Chapter 5!!!

Shin Pokegirl Evangelion

Chapter 5: Your Smile

* * *

Shinji stared at the girl, shocked. _'How... How can this be?!' _This girl, who had appeared out of nowhere, looked just like Rei! And not only that, she also knew his name! How could she know his name, when he was from another world?! Even worse, how was she born?! '_But... If Rei was a clone with half of my mother's DNA and half of an Angel's, then maybe the Rei of this world isn't a clone! And then... then...' _Shinji unknowingly blushed. He looked at the Fallen Angel, her face still the same as the other Rei's. She was looking at him with an emotionless expression, awaiting for his answer. He then decided to answer. " Uh... Yes, I'm Shinji Ikari." Rei then did something he didn't expect. She bowed to him, and said. "Shinji-sama, I am to serve and protect you until Mother comes to give you the choice." Shinji stared at her, confused before saying "Nani (What)? Umm, you don't have to bow to me..." Rei nodded, and stood up. She suddenly grabbed him, and Shinji yelped. " Hey! What are you- huh?" He stared as Rei removed an object from his belt. He stared at it, and noticed it was an empty pokeball. He exclaimed "Matte! Rei!" But Rei ignored him, and hit herself with the pokeball, which opened and captured her. Shinji picked the object up, and stared at it. "Umm, woohoo? I got a new pokegirl?"

Matt who had been watching the whole scene, laughed. "Man, you're a Rare pokegirl magnet! What else are you gonna attract! A Blessed Widow?!" While he continued talking to Shinji, said Ex-Pilot thought '_Heh... Knowing my luck, who knows what could happen.' _

_

* * *

_

_**Yeah, what could happen...**_

On Goldenrod City, there was a tall building. In that building's top floor, a meeting was taking place.

On a table sat the Johto council, with Marcus Haywright and The president of the Johto League on the 2 heads. Marcus, rising an eyebrow, asked "Where's Minato?" The President chuckled "He's training with his Harem, you know a League champion always has to train. Also, Mister Arisato doesn't like to be bothered while doing things with his pokegirl." Marcus hummed "That is true. Anyway, why have you called us here?" The President's expression darkened. "Manti outbreak" Everyone stiffened at that. Marcus frowned "Where? How Many? How?" The President Lifted one finger. "Cherry grove Town, A hundred," Everyone nearly fell out of their seats after hearing that number. "...and Jenova." Everyone gasped at that. Marcus' eyes widened "It can't be!" The League CEO scowled "Apparently, it can. The only thing we can do is block the city's entrances and exits, and prepare for the worst." Marcus protested but The President stopped him. "We can't make them evacuate because calamity will follow them until it strikes, and you know it."

Marcus growled, but remained silent.

* * *

_**Some time later... Pokecenter**_

**"You're going to what?!" **Asuka yelled. Shinji answered fearfully "I-I said I was going to spend the entire day with Rei so I can get along better with her!" Asuka growled. "You know how high your Empathy ratings are! After your Tamer test, they did test to see if you had Blood Gifts, and you had a freaking Empathy rating of 2000% during Taming! That is an instant Delta-bond! Like the one we have! You don't need to spend the entire day with her!" Shinji could feel Asuka's emotions in his mind. This Delta-bond was really annoying. "I know, I know! But... I need to know how she new my full name! And also why she's so emotionless!" That shocked Asuka "She... She knew your full name?! That's Impossible!" Shinji shook his head. "With what I've gone through already, I'm not really sure if _anything _is Impossible." Asuka sighed, but gave in. "OK, Shinji-sama. But you owe me 10 hours of non-stop Taming, kay?" Shinji nodded, blushing "Right."

* * *

_**Town...**_

Shinji sat on the grass, watching the sunset. He took out Rei's pokeball, and contemplated about his journey in this world '_Well so far, I've been really enjoying myself. Maybe this was the right option. I wonder why Rei is like she was in the other world...' _He then pressed the pokeball's button, releasing Rei. She stood there, looking around, before staring at him. "What do you need, Shinji-sama?" '_I am mildly... curious. Why would Shinji-sama call me when there isn't an enemy to fight? It also seems he has not called me to tame me...' _Shinji looked at her before smiling. "Why don't you seat down, Rei-chan?" Rei nodded, muttering a "Yes, Shinji-sama" before sitting down next to him, her black wings gently flapping. He then took out some food. "Here you go Rei-chan, I cooked it myself. I know you don't like meat, despite what the pokedex says about your type." Rei's eyes imperceptibly widened. '_How did Shinji-sama know that I disliked meat?'_ She muttered a quick "Thank you, Shinji-sama" before digging in. It was good. _Really _Good. She started eating faster. Shinji's eyes bulged out of his head. She was practically inhaling the food!!! As Rei wolfed down the food, Shinji ate at a relatively shorter pace.

After eating, they sat in silence for a while, before Shinji asked "Rei-chan?" Rei looked at him. "Yes, Shinji-sama?" She said. Shinji looked at her, he needed to know. "What is your purpose? You come out of nowhere, and suddenly say you live to serve me, why?" Rei didn't answer for a minute, before she said "It is the reason I exist. It is my duty" Shinj protested "No! That can't be it Rei-chan! You could have refused, right?" Rei stared blankly at him. "I can not refuse the reason I live for, otherwise how could I live without a purpose?" She said, her head looking down. Shinji suddenly embraced her. Rei's eyes widened '_What is he doing? This isn't a sign of wanting Taming, and what is this warm feeling in my chest?' _Shinji whispered "Don't say that. You're your own person Rei-chan, you choose your own purpose, the reason you exist, is because you deserve to be happy, because you have Free Will. You can choose whatever you want to do, be it good or bad, it is _your _decision, not anyone else's." He said, tears leaking out of his eyes. Rei stuttered "I-I do not know what I should do in this situation, Shinji-sama." Shinji smiled at her. "Why don't you try smiling?" Rei remained quiet, before the corners of her mouth twitched upwards, and she smiled a small, shy smile. Shinji gazed at her. '_I love Your Smile... Rei-chan' _They smiled at each other, and went back to the pokecenter.

* * *

_**Pokecenter, the next day...  
**_

"So..." Said Matt, elbowing the Dimensional Jumper's arm "...Did you tame your 'Rei-chan', hmm..." Shinji blushed. After they had returned, he had noted Rei still acted emotionless when talking with others, but when she talked with him she seemed slightly (If only a bit) more lively, often smiling, or displaying other small acts of emotion. '_Well, at least she smiles more than the other Rei...' _He then blushed. Apparently Asuka had told Rei Shinji would really enjoy Taming both of them, and when he entered the Taming room Asuka removed Rei's pokeball and released her. '_We tamed too much... Once the Nurse Joy came 4 hours after we started she was so shocked by how much we had been Taming that she thought one of us was Hentai in disguise' _He and Matt continued talking, before there was an announcement "_Attention all Tamers, please move to the Town's outskirts right now. About a hundred Menaces have been detected, heading towards the town. All entrances and exits into or out of town have been close. We are deeply sorry, but the League has it's reasons to sacrifice the Village" _Matt's eyes widened in shock. He stiffened, and started trembling. "A... Hundred... Menace-level, Feral, Hostile pokegirls... We're doomed." Shinji then realized what Matt was talking about and his eyes widened in horror. He then steeled himself. "M-matt, you heard them. We can't run away... And... I... _I am not going down without giving a FIGHT!"_ Shinji then rushed outside. Matt sat there for a while, before standing up and running up to Shinji "Hey! Wait for me!" Shinji turned to look at him, as they ran towards the Outskirts. Matt smiled. "We're friends right? We are going to help each other" Shinji stared at Matt, before smiling and nodding.

And so they headed to a suicidal battle...

Or was it???

* * *

AAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNDDDDDDDD CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT

CLIFFHANGER POWER!

A/N: Well, that's It!

* * *

**_FALLEN ANGEL, the Troubled Angel Pokégirl_**

**Type**: Near Human Metamorph

**Element**: Magic/Dark

**Frequency**: Rare

**Diet**: human style foods, meats are common

**Role**: Aerial scout and shock trooper

**Libido**: Average to High

**Strong Vs**: Magic, Psychic, Ghost, Rock

**Weak Vs**: Fighting, Bug, Ground (when not flying)

**Attacks**: Dark Blade, Shadow Shot, Gust, Shield, Dazzle, Feather Shuriken, Energy Drain, Lure, Illusion

**Enhancements**: Limited Metamorph - can manifest wings or dismiss them at need, Efficient digestive and immune system, Night Vision, Enhanced Reflexes (x4), Enhanced Strength (x3), Enhanced Speed (x4)

**Evolves**: Demoness (additional trauma and a Dark Stone), Archangel (Combat Variety Only: Return of Emotional closeness + Dawn Stone)

**Evolves From**: Angel, Seraph, and Warrior Nuns (major trauma/bad experiences; Dark Stone will greatly increase the chances, but isn't needed)

Angels, Seraph, and even Warrior Nuns usually evolved into Fallen Angel either after believing they have completely failed their Tamers or by seeing a brutal and often bloody battle. In the case of a Warrior Nun, however, this also includes being unable to save the lives of the innocent during some sort of altercation. While any and all of these factors can make an evolution into a Fallen Angel, the chances tend to be rather low unless a Dark Stone is present: at which point there is a good chance the Pokégirl will evolve into a Fallen Angel. A Fallen Angel looks, physically, much like they were before their 'evolution,' with the main physical changes being their wings, hair, and eyes often changed to a dark purple or black color, otherwise, are identical to their non-Fallen counterparts. Clothing, if left to them, can vary widely, but is usually of colors reflecting their troubles and the ones with high libidos usually wear sultry and sometimes revealing clothing as well. Almost every Fallen Angel prefers to wear clothing of some sort, however.

Behavior depends on how they became a Fallen Angel in the first place. Those who became Fallen Angels by believing they have failed their masters often have a depressing demeanor, have low confidence in their ability, and are often very submissive towards their masters. Fallen Angels of these types are often willing to go many lengths to earn their master's approval. If the Pokégirl became a Fallen Angel via some major trauma, on the other hand, they tend to take solace in battle, taking out their aggression and frustration against anything that her tamer pits her towards. This is the kind of Fallen Angel that needs to be watched carefully by others, lest they kill their opponent. In Harems, they tend to be passive and are easily dominated by other Pokégirls unless they believe doing so would lose favor with their master. Combat ability is hampered by their low self confidence, but winning a number of battles and/or the encouragement of their masters can overcome this problem. If the Tamer is able to restore her confidence (being made Alpha has been seen as the quickest if not easiest way), then she will likely take on a less depressing attitude and will be very affectionate (and often times aroused) towards their Tamer while having a friendly or indifference towards others. However, the event that made her believe that she failed her master can still cause great guilt within any Fallen Angel.

Fallen Angel traumatized by intense combat will be cold/indifferent towards people (including her Tamer) and will try to avoid making friends as they feel everyone going to die anyway. In combat, they are often brutal in fights and need to be restrained as they may end up killing their opponent. On the other hand, they most often have high libidos and can be very passionate in bed. It is believed that they find relief from their trauma in sex. Although it's difficult and take a long time, a Tamer can earn the love of these Fallen Angels. However, this love is often reserved in front of others and when they are alone with their Tamer in which case they will openly display care and love towards their Tamer. Earning their love usually involves a long process of caring for their well-being and overcoming their emotional barriers. Thus, these types of Fallen Angels are popular with Tamers due to their combat ability and libidos and don't need to have their confidence be rebuilt. They are also very popular with Tamers who don't want the emotional attachments.

When fighting, they will often try to throw their opponent off balance with long range attacks, Lure, Illusion, and/or Dazzle to allow them to close in. Once up close they will use their Dark Blade along with other attacks that are effective at that range and use Energy Drain to make sure they can keep going. The Dark energies they now have seem to amplify their physical abilities allowing them to better able to fight up close. Although not a flying type, when their wings are manifested they may utilize Gust and Feather Shuriken techniques to attack with. However, unlike the normal techniques of these types, Fallen Angels imbue their Flying-attacks with their magic, which somehow makes them much more effective against Rock-types than they otherwise would be.

Fallen Angels are rare mainly due to the fact that the situation for them to evolve into one doesn't come up very often, although they do 'evolve' from three different celestial Pokégirls. Feral Fallen Angels are even rarer as all Feral Fallen Angels are the ones traumatized by combat and lost their Tamer (either by death or by separation) and weren't able to get Tamed. Caution is strongly recommended as Feral Fallen Angel will try kill you if provoked and sometimes goes to the ends of the world to do so. Threshold girls may become a Fallen Angel if they fulfill the requirements that an Angel has, but it is believed that it would be very unlikely with some arguing that it isn't possible. It is rumored that if a Fallen Angel can get over her troubles, she may become an Angel again. However, if they suffer more trauma while being exposed to a Dark Stone, they may evolve into a Demoness.

* * *

**_MANTIS, the Man-Eater Pokégirl _**

**Type**: Near Human Animorph/Metamorph (Insectoid)

**Element**: Bug

**Frequency**: Not Rare Enough (Extremely Rare)

**Diet**: Live, wriggling meat (Mainly human males, but also bird, lizard, frog, and bug-type Pokégirls)

**Role**: Assassins, Torturers, Executioners

**Libido**: Very High

**Strong Vs**: Dark, Fighting, Ground, Plant, Psychic

**Weak Vs**: Fire, Flying, Rock

**Attacks**: Slash, Carve, Cut, Parry, Deflect, Sword Dance, Megaton Kick, Slash Wave, Spincut, Confuse, Broken Castle, Weapon Guard, Weapon Repel, Zanmato

**Enhancements**: Enhanced Strength (x10), Enhanced Endurance (x5), Enhanced Speed (x7), Enhanced Agility (x6), 2 extra arms with razor sharp serrated sickles on them, light shape-shifting, wings for high velocity jumping

**Evolves**: None

**Evolves From**: None

**Bounty (for confirmed kill)**: 4,000,000 SLC

**Bounty (for reporting sighting & getting out alive)**: 500,000 SLC

**Recommendation if you see one**: Have a strong warrior-type or fire-type ready to fight. Otherwise, evacuate at once if at all possible, where there's one there's almost always more.

We all know Sukebe took ideas for his Pokégirls from both old legends and pop culture in his era. However, there was one old series of Legends that we all wish he'd never heard about, the legends of the Tang-Yin. For it was from these grim tales that the most dreaded Pokégirl ever was birthed, they were meant to be the bane of the men who aided women like Linda McKenzie...the Mantis.

The Manti were the most dreaded Pokégirls that any soldier had ever faced in the Revenge War. However, any of the few survivors would have told you, it had nothing to do with their looks. Standing a towering 7 feet tall at the on average, the Mantis Pokégirls were veritable giants. They appeared as attractive humans at first, with long flowing hair coming in a veritable rainbow of colors. Their eyes were often a hauntingly beautiful red, their hair dark as the night, a starch contrast to their pale skin with plump C-D cup breasts. However, they were limited metamorphs. When their prey would get close enough, they sprang, twin lethal scythe-arms sprouting from their shoulders in a flash, they'd skewer, slice, and slash their target without mercy. These scythe-arms are double jointed, allowing them to be moved freely with surprising speed and precision and are usually held in a position of prayer when active, yet not in use. Extending from the base of their spine was a short insectoid 'tail' with a solid stinger on the end, from the shoulders down to the tip of this 'tail' were hardened wings. They are not strong enough for true flight, but more than enough to allow the Mantis to leap incredible distances at amazing speeds. They hard two primary forms, their 'normal' form, which they could only be in while Tame, something that's become nigh impossible now.

Their other form, however, was truly a terror to behold. Their once dainty feet replaced by strong and lethal talons, beautiful and prominent breasts shrunk and replaced by muscle, velvety skin hardened into potent armor. The Mantis' 'Battle mode' is truly something to fear. They could kill a platoon alone normally, in this form it'd take a battalion just to take one down and have a survivor. Now 7 feet tall is the smallest recorded sighting of one in her battle mode, they become as terrifying as they acted. Their eyes become a solid color and 'bug out' to a disturbing size, log antennae growing from their foreheads, and their wings also taking on a hardened blade-like quality.

In combat Manti like to make the best of their surroundings. They liked to sneak attack their quarry, often attacking from the treetops above or sneaking in via the use of their metamorphic techniques to give them a sort of 'mobile camouflage.' In battle their scythe-arms were their key weapons, whether a sneak assault or a front-line charge they always preferred to rely on their scythe-arms and sword-based attacks. They would often leap straight into heavy close-combat with their intense long-range jumps and dive in fighting, swinging their scythe-arms with a fervor rarely seen in even the most violent of a Gynadose's rages. What made this grim sight even worse was that Manti almost NEVER fought alone. Wherever they went, litter-mates of Manti always fought as a team, often making a particularly enjoyable battle a 'family outing' for them.

While their combat style was vicious, what they were most famous for was their sexual appetites. Frequently, they would take victims off and rape them, forcing them to erection with their human hands and taking what they wanted from them. And then once they had gotten off, the Mantis would then start eating their victim alive, usually starting with the genitals, the victim screaming in agony as the Mantis stripped his body of all his flesh. It's said that the only way to know if a Mantis had bonded to you from one of these incidents, is that she'd either let you live, or kill you quickly. No one's been willing to test which of these is the true outcome of bonding to a Mantis.

The soldiers of the Revenge War learned the hard way on a Mantis' Feral State. The mantis' Feral state is mild enough so that they'd know to hide from the potential threat that humans and Tamed Pokégirls now represented, thus they went into hiding and tried their best to keep their movements secret. A few were found shortly before the first Widow was sighted, and the first Pokégirl bounties were made. That bounty was subsequently increased, as Manti seemed to have developed a taste for bird, insect, frog, and lizard-type Pokégirls as well, great piles of bones being found in Manti lairs. However, it should be noted that Manti rarely, if ever, stay in one area for more than a year, two at the longest. The reason is because they apparently know that if they're in the same spot long enough, then sooner or later they'll be discovered.

As if things couldn't get worse about these deadly Pokégirls, it seems more and more are working for the Limbec Pirates. Information revealed by a Pirate who went legit revealed that Mephaesta, who'd grown fond of the vicious man-eating warriors, had begin to recruit them en-masse to work as torturers, executioners, and Assassins for the Limbec Pirates. Apparently both sides of this arrangement enjoy it greatly. This caused the already high bounty on Manti to increase even further for the sake of safety.

In recent a raid on a Limbec Pirate lair, a particularly fat, Snorlass-sized Mantis was found in the base's dungeons, alongside several hundred bones. DNA testing later revealed that these were all Tamers, Pokégirls, and civilians who had disappeared in the last few months. Before the Mantis was put down, a psychic probe revealed that all those she had eaten were somehow connected with anti-Threshold and anti-Feral research. The Mantis knew nothing more than that, she simply ate whom she was sent. This has led security to be increased around those facilities and for the family members of those involved.

There's rumors of a sub-breed of Mantis, commonly called the 'Praying Mantis' by those few who've seen one. There's little to go on other than they seem to be more intelligent and in control of their instincts than the 'normal' Manti.

Thanks to the obvious facts, as there's no confirmed cases of Taming a Mantis Pokégirl and surviving, let alone capturing it, thresholding into one, whether naturally or by force, is impossible. Thank the gods above.

* * *

**_BLESSED WIDOW, the Holy What was that?! Pokégirl_**

**Type**: Not Very Near Human

**Element**: Bug/Poison/Ghost (Celestial)

**Frequency**: Extremely Rare (probably Unique)

**Diet**: true Omnivore, favors human style foods, occasionally requires blood and rocks

**Role**: luck bringer, celestially chosen boogeyman and ultimate cute terror

**Libido**: Low (High with Tamers who can control them)

**Strong Vs**: any except Dragon

**Weak Vs**: Dragon, dominating Pokégirls

**Attacks**: Heavenly Fire, Lightning, Hyperbeam, Poison Sting, Paralyze Sting, Poison Bite, Web, Phase, Invis, Acid Spray, Slice, Armor Punch

**Enhancements**: Lucky, Healthy, Pristine Innocence, armored skin, enhanced strength (x25), enhanced speed (x4), web spinners, poison sacs, hypnotic attack, ability to bite off and digest almost anything, extra limbs.

**Evolves**: unknown

**Evolves From**: none

**Recommendation if you see **one: If she's friendly: Go get a hug you'll always treasure, the memory will warm your heart even in the darkest times; If she's unfriendly: Run the fuck away, dumbass!

Behold a nightmare made cherubic flesh.

Blessed Widows are the most darling, deadly Pokégirls alive. They embody adorable destruction. No one who has encountered one has anything bad to say about them. (Mainly because anyone who thought ill of them was torn to shreds.) Combining physical characteristics of a Bug-type, with Poison attacks, with Ghost talents and the special attacks of a Blessed Pokégirls, the Blessed Widow would make a formidable fighter even without some of her other abilities.

The only known Blessed Widow was found in caves in the Cascade Islands of the Sunshine League. While it is commonly believed that this is not a Widow with the Blessed advantage, but rather a g-spliced or Cocooner-made Pokégirls who closely simulates a Widow's powers in a cute, 8-limbed girl. The problem is, no one really knows WHY she appeared. Her Tamer's theory is that she was an experiment by a deranged Megami and Cocooner. While this seems to explain HOW, he refuses to speculate on WHY.

The Blessed Widow is truly odd to behold. She has a pair of arms growing from each shoulder, and a pair of legs from each hip. The second limb is outboard of the `normal` one. Her expression is waif-like with soulful eyes practically designed to melt even the hardest hearts. Her skin is reinforced to ignore immense damage from nearly every type of attack.

Her fangs are small, almost invisible unless you are actively looking. She has four arms and four legs, all ending in normal, five-fingered hands or five-toed feet. On her back is a prominent red hourglass, standing out clearly against the white skin of the Blessed Widow. Her legs are long and strong, and she can stand on two, three or four.

Widows are horrible monsters of the worst sort, Blessed Widow is a perfectly innocent, though extremely powerful breed of Pokégirls. While possessing a Widow's formidable arsenal of attacks, lacking only the lethal HyperVenom, they add the Heavenly Fire and Lightning typical of the Blessed types. They also possess a Hyperbeam for a long-range punch. Blessed Widow are fierce, deadly fighters, however they consider violence a necessary evil, at best. They are more willing to fight to defend others, especially their Harem-sisters and Tamer. They will avoid harming innocents, but attacker will be dealt with swiftly. Most attacks simply bounce off of their bodies, the only ones capable of affecting them are the dragon-element attacks, which are the only things which can hurt them, and domination attacks, although if the Blessed Widow is made too pitiful, the dominating Pokégirl may suffer attacks from observers. Combat against a Blessed Widow is to be avoided at all costs, negotiation is preferred.

Her Feral state is unknown at this time, although is expected to be very mild, similar to a Ingenue's.

Seriously, either get your hug or run away. No matter how tough you are, how vicious and hard-boiled your girls are, a Blessed Widow is just too loveable or too lethal.


	7. The Angel Inside

OMAKE!

Skeith's Energy Scythe clashed with Jehuty's Blade several times, both of them battling for dominance.

Meanwhile the Author was shouting to Haseo "Ha! Jehuty is unbeatable, you asshole! Try anything you want, you won't be able to hurt her! ZERO! Halberd!"

Jehuty reared back it's arm, energy flowing from it. He then threw his hands forward, firing a beam of energy that started to slowly destroy Skeith. Haseo arghhed "ARGGHHHHH!!!" and then yelled "Fine! Have it your way! Drain heart!!!"

Skeith threw his right hand forward, what looked like a cannon forming on it. CLASSIFIED's eyes widened. "Jehuty! VECTOR CANNON!" Jehuty too charged what looked like a cannon, only way bigger and much cooler looking. It then fired an immensely powerful beam from it, as Skeith launched his huge Drain Heart atack.

The two forces clashed, generating a massive shockwave that threw the earth off from it's original axis, killing lots of penguins. And Santa. SAAAANNTTAAAA!!! NOES!!!!

After the shockwave stopped, Haseo looked for Jehuty, but couldn't find it. "Where is he??" That was all he could say before a full-powered BURST slash cleaved Skeith in half. Haseo screamed in pain before looking behind him, staring at Jehuty. All he could ask was, "How?!" The Author smirked. "I used ZERO SHIFT." Haseo growled. "DAMMIT!"

* * *

_**Sometime later... The Earth... I do not own the Mango Song...**_

Crash was walking on the beach, when he spotted The Author doing something. He approached him, and said "HUH?" CLASSIFIED stared at Crash for a minute, before rising said object and handing it over to Crash. "HERE IS THE MANGO! HERE IS THE MANGO!" Crash looked at The Author before looking at the object. His eyes widened. It was a Wumpa fruit!!!

He stared at it before entering a Trance-like state...

* * *

_**Dream...**_

Crash was running, breaking Crates and making faces of him and Mangos appear inside said crates. As he did so, he looked at all the Mangos and a voice started shouting "So many Mangos! Mango Mango Mango Mango Mango! Mango Mango Mango Mango Mango! Mango Mango Mango Mango Mango! Mango Mango Mango Mango Mango! Mango Mango Mango Mango Mango!"

* * *

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTT!

HOLY MANGOS!

A/N: Author: Long time no see! Adam!

Shinji: You suck...

Lilith: You suck because Adam-sama says you suck!

Author: uhh... Right... Come On Shinji! No love for your benefactor?

Shinji: -eyes twitching- Are you serious?! You are letting other people alter the characters on MY Harem! That's for You to Decide!

Author: But... I want people to read this...

Shinji: If people don't like your story, show it only to your friends and remove it from the site! I know you are kind to people, but, come On!

Author: Yeah, but... I'll do my best Adam!

Shinji: YES! You don't suck anymore! But you still are a loser.

Author: -eye twitching- On this Chapter your true form awakens temporarily.

Shinji: NOW you're not a loser. Go Keldric!

Author: My name is -bleep-!

Shinji: What? I didn't hear you.

Author: You're not supposed to.

Shinji: Grrr...

Author: Anyway, this chapter contains extreme Badassery, Drama, Action, Badassery, Romance, Badassery, Sadomasochism ( Toji x Hikari (Dominatrix WTF!) ), More Badassery, Scythe using, man-eating anthropomorphic women, Did I mention Badassery???

Shinji: _**Yes... You did...**_

Author: Ouch... I never knew you had Rage...

Shinji: _**I don't... You just piss me off...**_

Author: Shit...

Shinji: -Uses energy to create a magic circle below the Author- WINGS OF AVALON!!!

-Billions of explosive energy feathers of Every Element explode on CLASSIFIED, Him being on Ground Zero-

Author: ARRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

Shinji & Lilith: Author-sama doesn't own anything but the Plot and any OC.

Author: MMMAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

Shin Pokegirl Evangelion

Chapter 6: The Angel Inside, Battling against Manti, and an S&M Class Rep.

_**Outskirts...**_

Shinji and Matt had finally reached the outskirts, where they met Paul. The Gym Leader smiled sadly at them. "Hey... I'm sorry your journey had to end this way. You were destined to great things." Shinji glared at him. Did he really think they would give up just like that? Besides, what was happening, A hundred Menaces?! He looked around. There were many Tamers gathered, talking to their pokegirls, or preparing themselves for the battle that he didn't believe would happen. He then looked at an approaching form. It was a man who looked to be on his mid-forties. Beside him were a NinjaNezumi, a MoonFlower, a Nightmare and a Vampire. ( I don't know if this is Tikagi's true Harem, I only know that his alpha is a NinjaNezumi, and that he is a Harem Master from Edo.) He approached Paul before frowning.

"What do you think is the cause of this, Paul?" Paul scowled. "Her..." Tikagi's eyes widened. "But no one saw Jenova..." Shinji perked up at this. That was the name of that woman!

He approached the two men. and tapped his hand against Paul's shoulder. The man turned to look at him. "Yes, Shinji?" Shinji frowned. "I saw her... I saw Jenova."

The two men looked horrified at that. Tikagi yelled "WHAT?! WHEN?! That was the pokegirl of Calamity! Whenever she appears a Calamity is said to fall! And you know what? It's true!!!" Shinji was shocked, but then glared at Tikiagi. "Are you saying this is my fault?!"

Tikagi remained silent for a while, before whispering. "If you had stayed at the pokecenter, nothing would have happened..." Shinji growled before going back to Matt.

* * *

Shinji, while searching for Matt, was brooding. Why did they think it was his fault?! He was just taking a walk for the Love of God! Besides, he wasn't from this world, but they couldn't know anything about that. He was also considering, '_What if a hundred Menaces are really heading this way, what will we be able to do? I don't believe we could hold off a single Widow, much less a hundred Manti swarm. By the way, How the fact do a HUNDRED Manti even exist and work together?!!' _Suddenly, he spotted someone who seemed familiar. '_Holy... That's Touji and Hikari! Why is Hikari wearing... leather? Oh Shit... HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHA! I can't believe it!'_ Shinji approached Toji, or the figure that looked like Toji.

Toji was talking with Hikari, his Dominatrix, about the alert. He whispered, frowning. "Hikari, I knew we shouldn't have come here. Now we're stuck in this place, with a hundred Manti going to attack it."

Hikari glared at him. "Don't say that Toji! You know that there's no way we could know about something like that. Besides, we're not going to lose." Toji was about to respond, but he sensed someone behind him. He turned around to stare at a brown-haired, blue-eyed boy. "Hey" Said Shinji. Toji looked at him.

"Who are you?" Asked Toji. Shinji looked at the boy before extending his hand. "Shinji Ikari, pleased to meet you." Toji smiled and shook his hand. The jock grinned. "Toji Suzuhara. My family came here from Edo. And her" He said, gesturing to the Leather-clad girl, "Is my Dominatrix Hikari. Hey, must be shit for you staying here huh?" Hikari suddenly cracked her two whips. She glared at him. "Suzuhara! What did I tell you about cursing?!" Toji's face immediately paled, before he squeaked out. "Sorry Hikari! It's just the way I talk!" Hikari huffed, but didn't say anything.

Shinji smiled. "I bet she was your Class Rep before she Thresholded." Toji and Hikari gasped, staring at him, their eyes wide with disbelief. Hikari shouted "How did you know that?!" Shinji shook his head before replying "It just seems to me that you're very close."

Toji blushed, but before he could reply someone shoted. "THEY ARE HERE! IT'S TRUE! THERE ARE MANTI COMING THIS WAY!"

Shinji's eyes widened. That was Matt's voice!

* * *

_**Town Outskirts... T minus 3 minutes...**_

The battle was not a battle, it was a massacre.

And that was an understatement.

Dozens of pokegirls were fighting against the Manti and losing, the latter being in their battle forms. Corpses were scattered among the battlefiled, their bodies mutilated beyond recognition. Some of the Manti had taken away Tamers whose Harems they had defeated and then they had raped them. The Tamers were doing their best, but couldn't defeat them.

It was this nightmare the one Shinji was suffering right now.

Shinji, Matt and Toji were fighting against the Manti, their pokegirls teaming up to destroy the Man-eater Pokegirls. So far they had killed three. Now they were taking a short break, hiding from the battle.

Shinji stared at his pokegirls: Rei was okay, only some bruises and shallow gashes. Asuka looked a little worse for wear, with some mild wounds but a deep cut on her wing that they had to heal, lest she lose her wing. Matt's Droido had only some minor wounds. Hikari also looked healthy, her whips being able to keep the Manti busy while the other members launched a full assault against the Menace.

Shinji sighed. This was not the definition of a good life. In fact, this world was more screwed up than his Father's mind. "What are we going to do? There's no way we can win this fight..."

Matt frowned. "But we have to do something! We're this village's only hope! We can't give up now!"

Toji nodded. "He's right you know. Besides, there are many innocent people here who don't deserve to be harmed. The NurseJoys, the citizens, the Children..."

Shinji's eyes narrowed and he stood up. "You're right. _We'll save this place_!!!" Everyone nodded, determination showing on their faces.

As they exited the hideout, they noted everything was... empty, void of life... No Manti, no Tamers, nothing. They could hear the battle's sounds, but besides that. Everything was quiet.

Matt's eyes narrowed. "Something smells fishy... Could it be a trap?!" Matt's eyes opened wide when he realized this. "We've got to RUN!"

But it was too late.

The croup could only stare in horror at the _15_ Manti that surrounded them, saliva dripping from their battle form's insectoid faces. The pokegirls surrounded their tamers protectively, preparing to give them their final words.

Asuka gazed at Shinji, a sad smile on her face. "Shinji-sama, I know that we haven't known each other for long, but, ever since you protected me from that Tamer, I've fallen in love with you. I want you to live, Shinji... Live for me... And for Rei..." She then charged at the Manti

Rei to looked at Shinji, and if you looked closely at her eyes, you would see feelings of love, grief and sadness. "Shinji-sama, I was born to protect you. That is my purpose. I know you disagree with my point of view, but it has changed" She now had that soft, shy smile she only had for him. "_I have chosen this purpose,_ and I will always protect you." She grabbed him, and then kissed him on the lips. It was short, and there was no tongue action, but it had so much meanings. She then said. "Good Bye." And charged.

Shayla looked at his Master, only saying a few words before charging, but they were words of precious importance to Matt. "Thank you, Master. For Teaching me what Love is." Matt was shocked. He... Had always wanted her to tell him she loved him.

Hikari looked at Toji, softly saying. "I know I won't be with you when you become the League Champion, but at least I know now that I did not make a mistake choosing to _love _you." She then did the same as her allies.

_**T minus 30 seconds...**_

Shinji stared horrified, as one of the Manti slashed Asuka's stomach open, then use Slash wave to cleave Asuka in half. Then he watched another one cut one of Rei's black wings with her Scythe-like arms, then use Sword Dance to turn Rei into a Bloody Mess. He looked as if he had seen an MA-rated Horror Movie when one severed Shayla's head from her body, and yet another one ripped Hikari to pieces.

**_T minus 10 seconds..._**

He looked at his friends. They were in a complete coma-like state. He then stared horrified as the Manti adavanced upon them.

He didn't run, he didn't even move as the Manti adavnced.

_**T minus 5 seconds...**_

The Manti continued advancing...

_**T minus 4 seconds...**_

They were now within 20 feet.

_**T minus 3 seconds...**_

"_You..." _Shinji whispered, his hair hiding his face in darkness.

_**T minus 2 Seconds...**_

The Manti were now 5 feet away...

_"Will..."_ continued saying Shinji.

_**T minus 1 Second...**_

Just as One of the Manti's arms moved to grab Shinji...

_**"PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!" **_There was a blinding flash of light, that blew the Manti away, and moved Toji and Matt out of their coma, as if suddenly realizing they were not going to die.

Before the two Tamers and the Manti, stood a new Shinji. This Shinji's hair was snow white, and had pale skin and red eyes. Also, from his back rose _ten_ Silver wings of light, and he held a sword on his right hand: The blade was a silver color, about 4 feet long, 9 inches wide and 2 cms thick, and looked _really _sharp. It also had what looked like a root edging around the first 2 feet of the blade. It had no guard, but there was what looked like a glowing blue jewel between the blade and the hilt. There were also 3 spikes that looked like branches connected to the jewel. Finally, the hilt, was covered in what looked like blue Leaves, and was 1 ft 5 inches long, enough to hold it with one or two hands.

The new Shinji glared at the Manti. "_**You disgust me. You are smart enough in your feral state that you recognize threats, and know you could first kill the people before eating them, but you do no such thing. Also..." **_He Growled fiercely at the Manti. _**"No one, NO ONE hurts my friends. Now... PREPARE TO DIE!!!" **_And dissappeared...

Before appearing behind a Mantis, his sword piercing through her head.

Then with a battle cry, he dissappeared once again.

Suddenly, each Mantis was cleaved in half by an invisible force that was really Shinji moving faster than the speed of light.

Toji and Matt, looking at the now Manti-clear street, whispered "Oh... My... God..."

And they were taken away by a pair of pale arms.

* * *

_**Town entrance...**_

Paul and Tikagi were doing a last stand.

After some time, the Manti had joined into a whole group, slaughtering every enemy on their way, and them and the surviving tamers were having a hard time battling it.

Suddenly, as one of the Manti moved to grab Paul, she was sliced into many pieces...

And Shinji's deity-like form appeared before him. Paul stared, shocked.

Shinji silently handed over Matt and Toji to Paul before saying "_**Take care of them... I'll be back in a flash." **_And disappeared once again.

* * *

_**Nearer the Manti group...**_

Shinji appeared in front of the entire Manti group. Wings fully stretched, and floating a few inches above the ground.

The Manti, surprised by his arrival, did not feel his power. Because of that, one of them tried to throw a Slash Wave at him...

Only for it to bounce off a blue, hexagonal-shaped field. Shinji's eyes narrowed, and he slammed his hands against the ground.

A giant Magic circle spreaded along the entire Manti group of _107._ He then shouted "**_Wings of AVALON!!!"_**

The Magic Circle glowed a blinding white before Thousands, no, _Millions _of feathers of various colors rose from the Circle, enveloping the Manti. Once a feather touched the Manti, it would explode, the type of explosion varied from colors. If white, a flash of light would fulminate the Manti, creating a cross-shaped explosion (Celestial). If black with red outlining, a shockwave of hellfire would vaporize them (Infernal) If green, purple and red, an explosion made of green flames would incinerate the Manti (Dragon) and so on.

Once the Titanic spell ceased, nothing remained from the Manti.

The Tamers could only stare in awe at the figure who had saved them all. A person who had Legendary-level powers! And not only that, he was a _He!_

Shinji then gazed sadly at the sky, before grinning. He waved his hand, and there was a flash of light.

When it ceased, it revealed Asuka, Rei, Shayla and Hikari, comlpletely healthy. Toji and Matt gaped at the sight. Shinji's grin widened. "_**My gift for you and me."**_ Suddenly, Shinji reverted back to his previous form, only that some of his hair was colored white, and he had red eyes. He looked around, then stared at his Friends and asked "Uhh... Did we win?"

* * *

_**League HQ...**_

The people gathered at the meeting looked at the screen which was flashing red, saying "_All Menaces Eliminated_" over and over. The President gaped. "How... how is that possible?!"

Marcus smiled, and said only three words. _**"It Has Begun."**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Near the Town... Some minutes ago...  
**_

A figure stared at the attacked town, watching a ten-winged figure slash through the Manti. The Mysterious person spoke with a female voice "He has 'awakened' for the first time... Father unleashed his true power... _**So exciting...**_" She smiled darkly before disappearing, leaving only a puddle of water behind.

* * *

_**On This world's Chamber Of Gauf...**_

A person was watching the various souls of the dead swim, her eight bladed wings flapping gently. Suddenly, she gasped, as she felt a sudden warmness. "_**Adam-sama... You have awakened your true might for the first time... I can't wait..."**_

* * *

AAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDD CCCCCCCCCCUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!

A/N: Well, Chapter 6 is done!

Author: HA! I am the best Mangoer!

Shinji: Mangoer?!

Author: YEAH! MANGOER!

**_MANTIS, the Man-Eater Pokégirl _**

**Type**: Near Human Animorph/Metamorph (Insectoid)

**Element**: Bug

**Frequency**: Not Rare Enough (Extremely Rare)

**Diet**: Live, wriggling meat (Mainly human males, but also bird, lizard, frog, and bug-type Pokégirls)

**Role**: Assassins, Torturers, Executioners

**Libido**: Very High

**Strong Vs**: Dark, Fighting, Ground, Plant, Psychic

**Weak Vs**: Fire, Flying, Rock

**Attacks**: Slash, Carve, Cut, Parry, Deflect, Sword Dance, Megaton Kick, Slash Wave, Spincut, Confuse, Broken Castle, Weapon Guard, Weapon Repel, Zanmato

**Enhancements**: Enhanced Strength (x10), Enhanced Endurance (x5), Enhanced Speed (x7), Enhanced Agility (x6), 2 extra arms with razor sharp serrated sickles on them, light shape-shifting, wings for high velocity jumping

**Evolves**: None

**Evolves From**: None

**Bounty (for confirmed kill)**: 4,000,000 SLC

**Bounty (for reporting sighting & getting out alive)**: 500,000 SLC

**Recommendation if you see one**: Have a strong warrior-type or fire-type ready to fight. Otherwise, evacuate at once if at all possible, where there's one there's almost always more.

We all know Sukebe took ideas for his Pokégirls from both old legends and pop culture in his era. However, there was one old series of Legends that we all wish he'd never heard about, the legends of the Tang-Yin. For it was from these grim tales that the most dreaded Pokégirl ever was birthed, they were meant to be the bane of the men who aided women like Linda McKenzie...the Mantis.

The Manti were the most dreaded Pokégirls that any soldier had ever faced in the Revenge War. However, any of the few survivors would have told you, it had nothing to do with their looks. Standing a towering 7 feet tall at the on average, the Mantis Pokégirls were veritable giants. They appeared as attractive humans at first, with long flowing hair coming in a veritable rainbow of colors. Their eyes were often a hauntingly beautiful red, their hair dark as the night, a starch contrast to their pale skin with plump C-D cup breasts. However, they were limited metamorphs. When their prey would get close enough, they sprang, twin lethal scythe-arms sprouting from their shoulders in a flash, they'd skewer, slice, and slash their target without mercy. These scythe-arms are double jointed, allowing them to be moved freely with surprising speed and precision and are usually held in a position of prayer when active, yet not in use. Extending from the base of their spine was a short insectoid 'tail' with a solid stinger on the end, from the shoulders down to the tip of this 'tail' were hardened wings. They are not strong enough for true flight, but more than enough to allow the Mantis to leap incredible distances at amazing speeds. They hard two primary forms, their 'normal' form, which they could only be in while Tame, something that's become nigh impossible now.

Their other form, however, was truly a terror to behold. Their once dainty feet replaced by strong and lethal talons, beautiful and prominent breasts shrunk and replaced by muscle, velvety skin hardened into potent armor. The Mantis' 'Battle mode' is truly something to fear. They could kill a platoon alone normally, in this form it'd take a battalion just to take one down and have a survivor. Now 7 feet tall is the smallest recorded sighting of one in her battle mode, they become as terrifying as they acted. Their eyes become a solid color and 'bug out' to a disturbing size, log antennae growing from their foreheads, and their wings also taking on a hardened blade-like quality.

In combat Manti like to make the best of their surroundings. They liked to sneak attack their quarry, often attacking from the treetops above or sneaking in via the use of their metamorphic techniques to give them a sort of 'mobile camouflage.' In battle their scythe-arms were their key weapons, whether a sneak assault or a front-line charge they always preferred to rely on their scythe-arms and sword-based attacks. They would often leap straight into heavy close-combat with their intense long-range jumps and dive in fighting, swinging their scythe-arms with a fervor rarely seen in even the most violent of a Gynadose's rages. What made this grim sight even worse was that Manti almost NEVER fought alone. Wherever they went, litter-mates of Manti always fought as a team, often making a particularly enjoyable battle a 'family outing' for them.

While their combat style was vicious, what they were most famous for was their sexual appetites. Frequently, they would take victims off and rape them, forcing them to erection with their human hands and taking what they wanted from them. And then once they had gotten off, the Mantis would then start eating their victim alive, usually starting with the genitals, the victim screaming in agony as the Mantis stripped his body of all his flesh. It's said that the only way to know if a Mantis had bonded to you from one of these incidents, is that she'd either let you live, or kill you quickly. No one's been willing to test which of these is the true outcome of bonding to a Mantis.

The soldiers of the Revenge War learned the hard way on a Mantis' Feral State. The mantis' Feral state is mild enough so that they'd know to hide from the potential threat that humans and Tamed Pokégirls now represented, thus they went into hiding and tried their best to keep their movements secret. A few were found shortly before the first Widow was sighted, and the first Pokégirl bounties were made. That bounty was subsequently increased, as Manti seemed to have developed a taste for bird, insect, frog, and lizard-type Pokégirls as well, great piles of bones being found in Manti lairs. However, it should be noted that Manti rarely, if ever, stay in one area for more than a year, two at the longest. The reason is because they apparently know that if they're in the same spot long enough, then sooner or later they'll be discovered.

As if things couldn't get worse about these deadly Pokégirls, it seems more and more are working for the Limbec Pirates. Information revealed by a Pirate who went legit revealed that Mephaesta, who'd grown fond of the vicious man-eating warriors, had begin to recruit them en-masse to work as torturers, executioners, and Assassins for the Limbec Pirates. Apparently both sides of this arrangement enjoy it greatly. This caused the already high bounty on Manti to increase even further for the sake of safety.

In recent a raid on a Limbec Pirate lair, a particularly fat, Snorlass-sized Mantis was found in the base's dungeons, alongside several hundred bones. DNA testing later revealed that these were all Tamers, Pokégirls, and civilians who had disappeared in the last few months. Before the Mantis was put down, a psychic probe revealed that all those she had eaten were somehow connected with anti-Threshold and anti-Feral research. The Mantis knew nothing more than that, she simply ate whom she was sent. This has led security to be increased around those facilities and for the family members of those involved.

There's rumors of a sub-breed of Mantis, commonly called the 'Praying Mantis' by those few who've seen one. There's little to go on other than they seem to be more intelligent and in control of their instincts than the 'normal' Manti.

Thanks to the obvious facts, as there's no confirmed cases of Taming a Mantis Pokégirl and surviving, let alone capturing it, thresholding into one, whether naturally or by force, is impossible. Thank the gods above.

* * *

**_DOMINATRIX, the VERY Aggressive Pokégirl_**

**Type**: Very Near Human

**Element**: Poison/Plant

**Frequency**: Common (Domesticated) Rare (Feral)

**Diet**: Human, heavy on meat

**Role**: Disciplinarian

**Libido**: Average to High

**Strong Vs**: Weak-Willed, Celestials, Water

**Weak Vs**: Magic, Fire, Fighting

**Attacks**: *Love Sting, Rose Whip, Binding, Blinding Lash, Foot Lasher, Wrap, Intimidate, Poison Mask

**Enhancements**: Enhanced Toughness (x3) Increased Healing, Whip Mastery

**Evolves**: Killer Queen (normal) Venom Mistress (contract with Sexebi) Mistress (multiple orgasms during bondage sex)

**Evolves From**: Domina (normal)

The Dominatrix is considered an improvement all over to her pre-evolved form. She is taller, curvier, and just plain better looking all around. Her tastes in clothes usually remain the same as her previous form, I.E. should be illegal. Either she wears next to nothing or something extremely tantalizing.

All people who have owned a Domina say that it was to their immense relief when she finally evolved. She calms down substantially from her previous form. She has a greater sense of self-restraint and knows how to mix pain and pleasure to a much finer degree. Some people have stated that they were not into S&M at all until they met a Dominatrix, now they can't get enough of it.

Dominatrixes are actually commonly domesticated. They are great disciplinarians and teachers. Schools employ one or two to help keeps students in line; even the military uses them to train soldiers. In a strange twist on her previous form, where a Domina is a horrible starter, if one is somehow able to get their hands on to a Dominatrix, they make excellent starters.

Feral Dominatrixes aren't very common since they are a valuable asset to the community. If found, the best way to capture and subdue one is with a Fighting type. Their increased strength is enough to shrug off most attempts at binding.

Do NOT be fooled by her calm demeanor though. It is true, she has learned a lot of self restraint, but that does not mean she has lessened her tastes in sex. If anything, it has gotten a lot kinkier and depraved. Be warned, not all Dominatrix will calmed down upon evolution, but their tastes will still increase. Tamers have stated that after long periods of time with their Dominatrix they actually started to lose the sensation of pain in parts of their body. Tamers who are into the martial arts often employ Dominatrix's to numb them to pain and strengthen their minds.

In combat there is no Pokégirl that can match a Dominatrix with a whip; even Amazonwu's who have chosen that as their weapon could learn a few things. Able to wield two whips at the same time, Dominatrix's are equally proficient with either hand. They can attack twice as fast with either whip then anyone else, striking two times in the time it takes someone else to attack once. Their gaze attacks have been increased to a new level, almost to the level of pure psychic Pokégirls.

Dominatrixes do well in sex battles. They can use their whips like probing tentacles, teasing and prodding pokegirls until they can't stand it anymore.

Dominatrixes that have become Pokéwomen are great mothers, despite what others may think. While they are much tougher on their children than most, that does not mean they don't care as much as anyone else. Heaven forbid anyone pick on her children though. The perpetrator will soon learn the definition of pain. Children of a Dominatrix tend to have stronger wills and constitutions than most and usually grow up to become excellent tamers, or gods save us all, politicians.

It should be noted that it is recommended to buy an Everstone for a Domina upon her evolution. Hell, they will be given away for free. No one wants to see another Killer Queen roaming free.

**Love Sting**: (ATK 5 + EFT) This attack was developed by Domina-types. It injects a minute amount of lust poison straight into her opponent, similar to the type used by nagas. If the pokegirl does not receive a taming in a few minutes, she will pass out from lust. The weaker the pokegirl at the time the quicker she succumbs to the poison. Tamers use this attack to affectively capture ferals.


	8. Angelic Beings

OMAKE!

Keldric (Previously CLASSIFIED) was sitting on ADVENT's Restaurant (ADVENT: It's a special organization that is in charge of Xovers, Self-insertions and OCs. It also has technology from every world known. ) talking with his friend, Matt ShadowBlaze.

"So, Matt. How does it feel to be in the Pokegirl world?" asked Keldric.

Matt grinned. "Well, for 15-year olds like me, It's awesome. Too bad you're only almost 13, Keldric."

Keldric glared at him. "Don't remind me. But at least I'm 5' 8''! I'm taller than my mother!"

Matt put him on a headlock. "As if I care! You're still a brat to me!"

"Hey! That hurts! Ouch! Stop!" Cried Keldric.

Matt squeezed harder. "Only if you give me a new pokegirl next Chapter!!!"

Keldric nodded, and Matt released him. He then slumped over "Why, Matt? Why does everyone torture me?"

(I OWN the following Point of View)

Matt became serious, and said glumly. "Because you are an 'Author'. Authors have the Almighty power to create Alternate Universes and do whatever they want in them. This is what normally happens when you imagine things, or daydream. However, Authors can manifest this 'AU' to other people, making them see your Universe. The more complex and creative it is, as well as your manifestation being of a good 'quality', more people will like to see it. Those are the Rules of 'Universe Manifestation', codenamed FANFICTION. As such, everyone wants to use you, a kid who only wants to help poeple have fun on their free time, to manifest an AU of their liking. What I think is that they just want their perfect world, and are just to lazy to write it. Even some one with work can submit a chapter twice per month. You see, that is... The Job of an Author. It is why ADVENT exists, disguised as webs pages called or FictionPress, alongside others like : they exist as containers for those 'Manifestations'."

"And what about the Pokegirl world? And Animes and Mangas, alongside TV shows and movies??? Or Books and Games?" Inquired Keldric.

Matt's eyes narrowed. "Those are... Very Powerful Manifestations, called 'Reality Benders'. They are completely original ideas, so they aren't 'AU', they are NR, or 'New Realities'. They create branches of many possibilities and thoughts, along with the 'Main Plot'. They are some of Yggdrasil's, the Tree that holds Real Life, and every AU's, Main Branches. For example, you are creating a book about CLASSIFIED, called CLASSIFIED, in Spanish, right?" Keldric nodded. Matt then continued. "Well, once you finish it, and show it to the world, it will be a 'Reality Bender', and it will grow many branches. Doesn't that fill you with pride?

Look at the Pokegirl World, The idea was created by a guy called Metroanime, it was a solid, firm idea and branch, but it could be grown into a better branch, sturdier, harder, with branches of it's own, then leaves, flowers and finally 'Fruits'. So it's universe was constantly updated by more people, until it was up to date with the current Pokemon, and they've also included 'Girls that don't have anything to do with Pokemon.

A Leaf is an AU that has grown to be a very popular one, along 10,000 people having read it. They normally have from 20 to 40 reviews, sometimes more.

A Flower is an AU that's even more well-developed and popular than Leaves. They normally enter this state when the stories are halfway done. Also, the story has been read from 50,000 to 150,000 times, and has from 60 to 1,500 reviews, depening if it's a 'normal' or an 'exotic'. Exotics have much more Hits and Reviews.

Finally, the 'Fruit'. Ahhh, the Fruit. It is ALWAYS an AU whose Main Plot has been completed, or a Manga AU, and is NEVER a One-shot. They are ready to be picked up from the tree, and their seeds will be planted on Yggdrasil's main body, giving it the ability to become the rare 'Alternate Universe: Seed Of Possibilities and New Realities'. It has from 200,000 to 1,000,000 or sometimes more hits, and from 2,000 to 15,000 Reviews.

On Shin Seiki Evangelion, well-known Fruits are 'Records Of Heaven's Descent', which is like Persona, but there are no Personas, 'Angelic Days', where Shinji has a good life, and Evangelion at School, which is just plain funny.

Now you understand, Keldric, the True Power Of Authors!!! The Will Of Creation! When God created us, we were awed by how He could create something as complex as us, so we decided to try to create too. Do you understand now?"

Kenrik thought for a while, then nodded. He would create his very own Fruit! And would finsh creating his Book, his New Reality! The Fruit would be called Shin Pokegirl Evangelion, and the NR would be called CLASSIFIED!

* * *

Keldric: Hmmm, Interesting point of View, who created it?

Shinji: -Facepalm- YOU?! Who else, mother_bleep_ing son of a _bleep_?!

Lilith: -Grabbing Shinji's arm and giving him the Puppy Eyes Technique- Please, Adam-sama... Don't Curse...

Shinji: -sweating under the power of the Obviously Evil Ability, Or Evility (Disgaea LOL)- Ehh... Umm... Fine, you are cruel Lilith-chan... (Zankoku na Tenshi (A Cruel Angel, I think) LOL)

Lilith: -looking ready to cry- But... but... I do this because I love you! And want you to be a good man so no one will hurt you Adam-sama!

Author: -muttering- Awwwww... -sniff- sniff- that's so cute and sad, Shinji, you demon...

Shinji: -embracing her- Shh... Don't cry Lilith-chan, I forgive you... I love you too...

Lilith: -with wide eyes- What? R-really?

Shinji: -pulling away a bit to look at her and smile- Yes... Really...

Lilith: -crying tears of joy- WAAAAH! -glomps Shinji- I love you so much! Adam-sama!

Author: HAHAHA! You two look so entranced with each other... I think Shinji had a very twisted case of Keitaro's Syndrome, now he has one that is more normal.

Shinji & Lilith: Keitaro's Syndrome?!

Author: Keitaro's Syndrome, also known as the... -DUN DUN DUN!- **Harem Syndrome.**

**- DA GASP -**

Author: -rising an eyebrow- Hmm, I should put that on Plot Twists. Do it again.

- Da Gasp -

Author: -shakes head- No, With more Emotion!

- **DA GASP -**

Author: -nods- Now with even more Emotion!

_**- DA GASP! -**_

Author: YES! The power of Exclamation marks along with All Caps, Emphasis and Bold text makes it the True _**DA GASP! **_Anyway, I Only own anything not from another AU or NR. And my 'Joystick with two Analogue Balls'.

I know, It's a bit short.

* * *

Shin Pokegirl Evangelion

Chapter 7: Angelic Beings.

_**Dream...**_

Shinji could only see a vast emptiness, he was completely alone. "Hello?" Shinji called out. He didn't really expect something to call back, so as he turned to move to explore the place, He was caught off guard when he heard a Beautiful, Angelic voice, not unlike Rei's, but this one was far from emotionless: In fact, it was full of love and longing.

_**"I've been waiting for you, Adam-sama... Waiting to talk to you... Waiting for your embrace... for your warmth... wanting to be with you..." **_Shinji's eyes widened. Adam-sama?! He turned around to look at who was talking only to almost pass out from a nosebleed. There was a girl, who could've been a Rei clone if not for the warm smile on her face and the eight bladed wings of light that were on her back and the two smaller ones on her lower thighs. But the source of his nosebleed was that she was completely naked. (A/N: As if he hadn't seen Rei and Asuka naked... Pfft... N00b.)

The Angelic being moved closer to Shinji, grabbing his hand and holding it close to her. She moved it so it was caressing her face. _**"Mmm..." **_Shinji found out he couldn't move his hand away, or rather, didn't want to. Somehow, all of this felt right. "Rei?" He weakly asked.

The Girl smiled, shaking her head negative. Shinji's eyes widened before a name came to his mind "Lilith?" He inquired. Then he inwardly gasped at what he said. '_No... How can she be that...' _The image of a being crucified on a giant ocean of orange blood came to his mind.

Lilith's eyes briefly widened, before she happily nodded her head and moved closer to Shinji, wrapping his arm that was previously caressing her face to wrap around her waist. She innocently rubbed her body against his. She normally never acted so childishly, but she knew Adam-sama would prefer this personality over her normal one, which was full of wisdom, her Father had told her so. She then said with that beautiful voice. _**"I'm so happy you know my name, Adam-sama..." **_

Shinji frowned, confused. "Wh... why are you calling me Adam?" Why would this Angel act like this? Then it hit him. '_Adam was the first Angel, and supposedly Lilith's husband... I'm on another world, where that Adam never existed, and... Kami-sama! He gave me that blue sphere! I remember seeing a picture of Adam, his core wasn't red, it was Blue! That must be the so-called Greater Fruit of Life and Knowledge... So that means... **DA GASP! **I'm Adam in this world now! I'm an Angel! The 1st Angel!' _

The 2nd Angel, and Shinji's Destined partner smiled, kissing his cheek. _**"You shouldn't ask things you already know, Adam-sama..." **_She said cheerfully. Shinji smiled nervously. "Umm... Yeah, so... that means we're, umm... Partners?"

Lilith shook her head, then kissed him on the lips _**"No... We're much more than that... Adam-sama..." **_Shinji didn't know what was more shocking. The fact that she had kissed him, or the fact she had said that without pulling away. He suddenly felt himself responding to the kiss, a part of him resonating with one of Lilith's. '_Must be the Cores...'_

After kissing for what felt like an eternity, Lilith pulled away. She smiled sadly at him. _**"I'm sorry, Adam-sama, but it looks like you have to go now... I wish I could be with you forever, but that will have to wait until the time for you to choose comes..." **_She whispered, before starting to fade.

Shinji felt he was fading too and cried out to his fated partner. "Wait! When will I see you again?!". Lilith gazed at him longingly, before replying. _**"Once you 'awaken' to your true powers again. And remember, Adam-sama... A girl I made on my image is always watching you, and she has a bond with me, so I will never leave you..." **_The last thing he saw before he faded completely was Lilith's face.

* * *

_**Meanwhile... In another world...**_

Gendo looked at the JSSDF trooper, who was laying dead on the floor. He frowned. '_Something isn't right... SEELE is attacking NERV, but the 17th Angel hasn't showed up...'_ What was going on? He had known SEELE would attack, but he thought they would have waited for the Angels to be dead.

* * *

_**SEELE hiding place...**_

Lorenz looked at the monoliths in the room, and said "The reason we have started this operation sooner is that Tabris won't do anything to stop us, after all, he desires Third Impact..."

* * *

_**Da Battle...**_

Asuka was tired. She had beaten the majority of the MP EVAs, but one had apparently regenerated and was about to throw a spear...

But was suddenly thrown back by an AT-field.

Asuka's eyes widened. '_What? Who...' _She suddenly saw someone in front of her EVA's Head, floating. Her EVA reeled back in shock. '_It can't be... It's that stupid faggot!'_

Indeed, Tabris, the 17th Angel, better known as Kaworu Nagisa, was the one who had thrown the MP EVA away. He smiled, then turned around to wave at Asuka's EVA. '_Hmm... I wonder why I'm doing this... Oh, now I remember! The Lord said I, as the last Angel alive in this world apart from Mother Lilith, was supposed to do what Shinji would have wanted to do, because he was to be Adam's Incarnation in another world' _He then saw one of the MP EVAs was getting up, and he suddenly commanded. "**SELF-DESTRUCT!"**

All Of the EVA series then started to glow, and their bodies started to bulge on some places. Then, they exploded, releasing 9 cross-shaped explosions that were visible from space.

* * *

_**SEELE...**_

Lorenz's eyes widened. He yelled "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Our dreams! Ruined by that _Angel!_ God! What did we do wrong?!" Slowly, each of the monoliths started shutting down, their dreams ruined by the 17th Angel's rebellion. Lorenz then whispered "Why... why, Tabris... We shouldn't have used you as the dummy plug."

* * *

!!!!!

Author: Well, what do you think?

Shinji: EPIC! Go Kaworu! Go Kaworu! Confront everything with a smile!

Lilith: Yay! I finally met Adam-sama! Your breath tasted like your cooking!

Shinji: Really?! It was that good?!

Lilith: Mmhm...

Shinji: -smiling- Yours tasted like Heaven...

Lilith: -blushing- D-domo Arigato, Adam-sama...

Author: Ok! Stop the Japanese! It's confusing!

Shinji & Lilith: Hai! Keldric-sotaisho!

Author: Huh??? Grrr...

Suddenly Marcus appears.

Marcus: BOOYAH! -Pushes a button-

Chapter End

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

....

...

...

...

...

...

...

.....

...

Really, It's the End...

...

Author: MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! MANGO! HOLY MANGOS!!!


	9. The Job Of A Tamer

A/N: Sorry I took so long to update! I was playing Tales of the Abyss, which is the most awesome game EVER! WOOT!

Shinji: What about it's Anime?

Keldric: Well, that's obvious. It's #1 on everything!

Shinji: WHAT?!

Keldric: That's right! You suck! Luke with short hair is waaayyy better than you!

Shinji: ARRRGGHHHH!!! YOOOOU!! SWORD OF LIFE!!

Keldric: Mystic Arts: Lost Fon Drive!!!

Shinji: !!!!!

Keldric: I don't own anything but me.

* * *

Shin Pokegirl Evangelion

Chapter 8: The Job Of A Tamer.

* * *

_**Orange Archipelago...**_

Dr. Sato Ryuda looked at the various machines that were breaking trough the ice surrounding a small dome made of glass-like material. They had found it only recently, 15 years after The Incident. He looked at his superior, Dr. Marcus Haywright and thought '_Just you wait Marcus... Soon my plan will begin...' _He grinned. "Well, Marcus-san, what do you think of my investigations?" If only the man knew...

Marcus frowned. "Yes... It is very... 'Intriguing' that no one had found this before. I mean, we are on an archipelago, _someone _should've noticed a freaking _glacier! _Just how stupid are they?" As far as he knew, a giant mass made of ice should've been noticed, especially when it is in a warm place.

Ryuda chuckled. "We Humans can be very stupid..." '_Especially you... It's obvious we used a spell to hide this... We couldn't have people knowing about it before our device was finished' _So immersed was he on mocking Marcus in his Mind, he didn't notice said Doctor had started to check the files of the operation, the _secret_ files he was supposed to hide.

Marcus looked at the files. Ryuda wasn't paying attention, so he might as well check them. As he scanned over them, he noticed something was wrong. '_What is this...' _He started reading the suspicious passage. Once he finished reading his eyes widened. He glared at Ryuda, shocked. "Sato... _What is the meaning of this?!"_ He couldn't believe that they were planning to do this to the person who was inside the dome! They probably hadn't tested it and it would surely make a _monster!_ Suddenly he heard the sound of glass breaking.

Ryuda suddenly heard Marcus saying "Sato... _What is the meaning of this?!" _He looked at the Doctor and he nearly fell over in shock. Marcus had read the secret files! _'Damn it!'_ Now he would be forced to kill him sooner than he expected! He then heard the sound of glass breaking and smirked. _'So... the sleeping beauty has awakened...' _

Marcus turned to look at the source of the sound, and his eyes widened. The Machines were destroyed, charred beyond recognition. There was a cross-shaped explosion off in the distance. And standing before the ruins was a naked woman: She was about 6', and had shoulder-length light green hair and red eyes. She had pale skin, and her eyes were looking around, searching for someone. They finally stopped in front of Ryuda. "_**You..."**_ She growled.

Ryuda smirked. "Nice to see you too... Sachiel..." His smirk widened when he saw Marcus jump in surprise. "I guess you already know what I plan to do."

Marcus narrowed his eyes at Ryuda. "So it IS true... You intend to control every Angel with that strange device. First you'll take control of the 2nd Generation, that is, from the 3rd to the 17th, and then you'll use them to control the 1st Generation: the 1st and the 2nd, Adam and Lilith." He couldn't believe what this guy wanted to do. It was so movie-like!

Ryuda Laughed maniacally. "Yes... Once I control them... I will make everyone submit to my will, and I will be a GOD! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! And then, after I showed everyone their mistakes, I will destroy this world, and make a new one! That is the reason **Team Armageddon **exists!!!" He would show everyone! He would show them he wasn't a good-for-nothing!

Sachiel suddenly spoke up "**_As much as you want to do that, It is His will that you be stopped... Therefore, I cannot let you control me." _**She suddenly waved one of her hands, and the waves started moving more wildly. She scowled. _**"I will show you... The power of water... **Neptune's Maelstrom!!!" _Suddenly, Tsunamis started rising from the once calm water, hitting the island.

Ryuda's eyes widened. '_I don't have enough time!' _He took out an object from his pocket and threw it at the Angel. It was an orb that radiated Darkness.

Sachiel, being busy controlling the waves, didn't notice the orb speeding towards her until it was too late. The orb hit her on the chest, where it entered her body. She screamed in pain. "_**ARGHHH!!! T-this... w-wasn't supposed t-to happen l-like t-this..." **_She said weakly, before slumping over. After some time, though, she sprung back up, only she now had a dark grin on her face. "_**So... You want me to obey you... Sorry to tell you, even if it worked for other pokegirls, it won't work for us... But, you have awakened my dark side... Now, with Mother inside the Chamber and Father not having been awakened completely, thanks to what my water clone told me... I AM FREE TO DESTROY THE WORLD!" **_After saying that, she was surrounded by a cocoon of water. Once the water vanished, she wasn't there anymore.

Ryuda's eyes widened before he smirked. '_Well, maybe I won't be the GOD of this world, but it will at least be destroyed... I'll list the device as Partial Success...' _

Marcus, getting over his shock, glared at Ryuda. "Why?! Why, Ryuda?! I don't care about what you think now, I am going to stop that _Fallen Shito!" _But as he headed back to the ship, he heard a loud sound, and his heart stopped. Literally. '_No... E-e-v-a-n-g-e-l-i-i-i-o-n, I'm sorry I didn't listen...'_ and he fell, a pool of blood slowly forming under his body.

Ryuda holstered the handgun he had used to shoot Marcus on the heart, and stared somberly at the dead body. '_Fool... He should've joined me...' _He stared some more time, before slowly walking back to the ship, which was now labeled **Team Armageddon.**

**

* * *

**

_**Cherry Grove Town...**_

_**Hospital...**_

Shinji's eyes blinked open, and he looked at the ceiling. '_Unfamiliar Ceiling...' _What had happened? Oh, yeah... He had watched as his pokegirls died a brutal death... The next thing he knew he was staring at the same pokegirls who had been killed and at his friends, and he said "_Did we win?" _Before fainting.

Suddenly the door creaked, and he stared at the person who had entered. He smiled. It was Matt. "Hey, Matt..." How much time had he been asleep anyway?

His question was answered when Matt eagerly shouted. "Shinji! You're awake! We were worried sick about you! You've been about one week asleep! Hey guys! The Hero is awake!"

Shinji noticed what he said lastly. '_The Hero?! I'm no Hero!' _Shinji frowned. "Why are you calling me a Hero???"

Matt stared shocked at him. "You mean you don't remember?! You single-handedly defeated every Manti! You were awesome! You even used a spell that the staff at Vale Academy, who instantly noticed the force of the spell, classified it as a DELTA-level spell, which is Legendary-level power! We all saw you kick ass!"

Shinji's eyes widened. '_Did he say Legendary-level?!' _That's impossible! Even if he had The Fruit, he hadn't assimilated it fully and didn't think he would be able to do such a thing. Unless... Kami-sama had something to do with it...

Suddenly he felt two pairs of arms embrace him. "Shinji-sama..." "SHINJI-SAMA!" Two voices said at the same time. He chuckled "Hey... Rei-chan... Asuka-chan..." He then started to sob. "You don't know how sad I was! I watched as you two were mutilated by those pokegirls! And I couldn't do anything! I'm so glad everyone is okay!" He hugged them back.

Rei smiled sadly at him. "Do not worry Shinji-sama, we will always be with you..." She would make sure of that. He was the only one who mattered to her, he was the reason that she was alive, he was her purpose.

Asuka smiled at him, crying. "Shinji-sama! You know you are the only one for me! I won't ever leave you!"

Everyone else smiled warmly at the scene.

Suddenly Paul spoke up. "Well, I think it's about time you went to Violet City..."

Toji looked at Shinji "Hey Shinji, Let's Travel Together!"

Shinji nodded.

* * *

_**Some time Later...**_

The group stood at the town's exit, waving at Paul and Tikagi. Shinji smiled. "Well, I think we should get going..." And they started heading out of town...

But a voice suddenly spoke up "WAIT!"

Shinji turned to look at the person who had said that: It was a woman, and she was holding what seemed to be a necklace. He noticed she had some strange markings on her face. He scanned her.

-

**_MEGAMI, the Goddess Pokégirl_**

**Type**: Very Near Human

**Element**: Psychic/Magic (Celestial)

**Frequency**: unknown (all leagues)

**Diet**: human style diet

**Role**: varies

**Libido**: varies

**Strong Vs**: Poison, (Varies)

**Weak Vs**: Sad faces, crying, (Varies)

**Attacks**: Smile, Cry, Aura Barrier, (all others vary)

**Enhancements**: Unnatural Beauty (or Cuteness), (all others vary)

**Evolves**: Demon-Goddess (E-Stone Ceremony), Megami-sama (Angel Stone, several conditions must be met)

**Evolves From**: Cherry (mechanism unknown), Drag King (mechanism unknown), Goth (by Sarcastic Goth sub-type only; mechanism unknown), Rooder (Passing the Trial), Kamichu (if very kind-hearted), (others possible)

Megami are the most mysterious of the Pokégirls. The number that exist is unknown as the number seems to change every time there's a poll. It is not recorded if there are feral Megami or not. There is no set description for a Megami, as they come in all shapes and sizes.

However, all Megami tend to be very attractive or cute, if not outright beautiful. No information exists to answer the question, "Do other females spontaneously evolve INTO Megami?"

Not much is known about Megamis because few people understand how they even GOT a Megami when they think about it logically and those who do have a Megami either don't ask or don't think it's a big deal. When a Megami shows up, they are acknowledged as if they had always been there. However, it is when a Pokégirl that is already a part of a harem evolves into a Megami that there are many questions from the Pokégirl's Tamer and other Pokégirls to be answered. Unfortunately for them, it is rare that any Megami give any straight-out answers to such questions. It is the mystery that compels people to ask, but it's the sly smile of the Megami that is given that is the only answer.

The only consistent numbers of Megami are from Pokécenters and hospitals, where Megami are often found with various other nurse-type Pokégirls. However, even these numbers tend to fluctuate somewhat when disasters occur, and Megami from who knows where flock to the area to help tend the wounded and assess the situation. And the few times that this has been seen, it was soon found that some sort of Infernal Pokégirl, Widow, or dark plot was involved in the same area. It is assumed by most researchers that many Megami will only gather in one place if it is a supreme event, and few wish to ever see such an event.

Megami can only be assessed as individuals when it comes to their own strengths and weaknesses. Statistically speaking, they have no average stats when compared to other Pokégirls. They are either excellent at something, or lousy. As such, their skills, attacks, defenses, and most enhancements are unknown until they are studied. And as no Megami allow themselves to be studied by anyone other than their Tamer, obviously one can only take a Megami at face value. As Celestial Pokégirls, Megami excel in vague remarks and keeping secrets, although only some of them consider it necessary to be completely vague in most anything of true import to them. The only way it has been found to get a straight answer from a Megami when regarding events to come, or something that they know but she is unwilling to speak of, is to trick them. This can be difficult, or simple, depending on the individual. Some Megami don't worry so much about this, however. Still, a number of Megami that have been reported show that they enjoy being vague.

There are, however, some standards among the Megami that have evolved from certain other Pokégirls. For example, Megami that evolve from a Cherry still lactate, but may use their enhanced magical abilities to change the effect of their milk from simple sweet and nutritious to act as a sedative, to induce lust, act as a healing drink, or other such effects. Megami that evolved from a Drag King may sometimes be mistaken as men, at times of their own choosing. Megami that evolve from a Rooder show a preference to drinking Lavender Water and creating Holy Water. Those that evolve from a Sarcastic Goth tend to retain their penchant for snide or biting comments when dealing with others, including her own tamer. These Megami also retain most, if not all of their attacks from their previous evolution. Researchers are attempting to discover if they can trace a Megami's previous evolution through this knowledge, but no progress has been made as of yet.

-

The Megami stopped in front of him. "Take this! Please! You see, my daughter died in the battle, she was impaled in the Heart. She told me before the battle, to give her necklace to the one who saved the town." She handed him said necklace. He took it and looked at it. It was a simple necklace. However, the stone tied to it was something rare, it seemed to absorb light and then radiate it. The Megami smiled. "It is a Flash Stone. You can use it to light your way when surrounded in darkness. I made that necklace. I call it 'Heart's Light'" She smiled once more before disappearing

Shinji stared at the item on his hand. Said hand then tightly curled around the stone. '_This... Is someone's only hope left in the world, something she unknowingly gave to me... I will never lose it!'_ Shinji then looked at his friends, with determination in his eyes. "Let's Go." He said simply, and exited the town. Toji and Matt followed him, smiling.

As he walked out of town he remembered what Asuka had said to him about Tamers. '_The Job of A Tamer is not to help reduce the amount of Ferals on this world, but to protect the world. They must always help people in need, and be kind-hearted to their partners. They also can't be afraid to kill when they need to, because many people depend on them.'_

For Shinji, the Girl who had gave him her hope was in need of help, and she had depended on him.

He would not let anyone die again! Not while he was there to stop it!

* * *

A/N: Well, what did you think about it?!

Shinji: BS! Your Chapters are shorter each time!

Keldric: Hey! I'm busy with school you know!

Shinji: Yeah! And You were busy P4wning Behemoth!

Keldric: -Growl- I said I would show that bastard who the boss was! And hey! It worked! And you can't blame me for having secondary school each damn year!

Shinji: Yeah, yeah!

* * *

Ja ne!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

....

...

Luke: Eat this Van! Lost Fon Drive!

Tear: Fortune's Ark!

Jade: Indignation!

Anise: Dying Moon!

Guy: Brilliant Overlord!

Natalia: Noble Roar!

Asch: This ends now! Rending Saber!

Van: ARRRGHHHHH! NOT EVEN LORELEI CAN SAVE ME FROM THIS!!! YOOOOUUUUUUU SUUUUUUCKKKKKKKKK!!!

Luke: Did I mention we're all Lvl 200?

Van: -sweatdrop- Ouch... -dies-

End Of Chapter


	10. Angel's Battle Form

A/N: Sorry for the delay! It's just Tales Of The Abyss is so addictive!

Shinji: Oh really?? Then why don't you write a Fanfic about it!

Keldric: That's what I'm going to do once I end Season 1 of your story!

Shinji: So, what will it be about???

Keldric: It will be about an OC, and takes place about 10 - 19 years after Luke's Auldrant's salvation and Luke's return.

Shinji: Hmph, knowing you, it will be sheer BS!

Keldric: Yeah, because this story, which is about YOU, and I wrote, is sheer BS...

Shinji: ...I hate you.

Keldric: I don't own my house. My mother does. And NGE belongs to Sadamoto Yoshiyuki, Hideaki Anno, Gainax, and whoever else helped creating the Anime/Manga/Who-knows-what-else. The idea of Pokegirls was originally created by Metroanime and friends so they could brainwash us poor children to turn us into Naughty Devils. Their Plan worked.

* * *

Shin Pokegirl Evangelion

Chapter 9: Angel's Battle Form.

* * *

**_Road to Violet City... Nighttime..._**

Shinji sweatdropped. While they had walked towards Violet City, a Plant-type pokegirl they didn't even have the time to scan had bumped onto them. Frightened, the Pokegirl had released an enormous amount of Lust Dust and then had escaped. The problem, however, was that _every_ pokegirl Shinji, Matt and Toji had, about 4 (not that much), had been outside their pokeballs. To add insult to injury, Matt and Toji had _accidentally _tripped and passed out. As such, the only possible target they could have used to _relieve _themselves from the Lust Dust had been Shinji. So, after about 2 hours, Shinji hadn't been really aware of the time, having inhaled the powder too, the pokegirls had passed out, having been victims of Shinji's Powder-induced taming. It's rather obvious why Shinji didn't pass out.

So, here he was, setting up the tents so when everyone came to they could have somewhere to sleep. He wondered, why did he have this abysmal luck? He was pretty sure that had Kami-sama not given him that weird orb-like fruit, he would be dead right now. He then heard groans, and looked at the unconscious group, who weren't so unconscious now.

Matt's pokegirl was the first to wake up, looking around then fowning when she remembered what had happened. '_Damn plant-girl...' _The Droido slowly stood up. How could she have been defeated in such a _pathetic _way? Her duty was to protect her Master, and she had lost against a mere _gas!!!_ She scowled. She wasn't going to fail again!

Shortly after, everyone woke up, having mixed feelings about the accident. They felt angry and most of all embarrassed. Especially Matt and Toji, after their Epic Fail of an accident.

* * *

**_Violet City... About 2 days away from Shinji..._**

Violet City was in a peaceful state. People were talking cheerfully on the streets, and most of the citizens were enjoying themselves.

This was not the case for Trent Sextit.

The Gym Leader sat in his office, frowning. Today had been a normal day, or at least it had been during morning. During lunch, however, his Abslut had contacted him worriedly. Trent had been scared then. Not because his pokegirl was worried. No, it was due to the emotions he could feel she had thanks to his Delta-bond.

Fear.

Not just any fear, but it was that of an absolute horror. This was what scared Trent. Normally, The Disaster Pokegirl was generally calm, even when sensing incoming disasters. The emotion she was feeling was totally alien to her, but Trent knew what it meant.

Something _very nasty _was coming.

* * *

**_On one of the Hills overlooking Violet City..._**

A figure stared at the Town, her face sporting a dark grin. "**_Look at those fools, unaware of the sad Fate that awaits their pathetic, mortal bodies. They look so pathetic that it makes me sick. I wonder, how would their high society react when they see their destroyed city. And my Father lives among this scum?! I can hardly believe it." _Her grin then contorted into a sneer. "_Well then, let's see if I can send their pathetic day, and their pathetic souls to OBLIVION!" _**

And she proceded to laugh maniacally.

* * *

**_About 1 day and a half later..._**

Shinji and his new freinds were walking up one of the hills' roads, when the Ex-Pilot suddenly got a headache.

**_Shinji... It's me! God! Listen! Danger is ahead! I trust you will have the power to stop your first daughter. Remember, when facing a grave problem only you can solve, concentrate on your bright light, and turn it into a fulminating, radiant Star..._**

His friends quickly moved to help him, as he had fallen to his knees due to the pain. Matt asked worriedly "Are you okay?! Shinji! Answer Me!!!" Shinji weakly nodded, and stood up shakily. He sighed with relief, and smiled at him. "Well, tell us if it happens again, Okay?"

Shinji nodded again, then scowled. "Matt, Toji, we need to hurry!" And without further notice than that shout, Shinji made a brake for the top of the hill. Suddenly, he stopped when he reached it, and stared in horror at something. He whispered "No..."

Matt and Toji quickly hurried over to him. When they reached the former pilot, Matt shouted at him. "Hey! What's the big... idea???" Matt suddenly noticed at the event Shinji was staring at. He stood there, as frozen as Shinji. Toji did the same once he saw what they were staring at.

Violet City was burning. Literally.

But what had horrified Shinji more than the others was what he was seeing exactly.

It was a form, vaguely humanoid in shape. It was about 30 meters tall, and was destroying the city with energy beams coming from its eyes. Its skin was a dark green color, and its head was apparently attached to its shoulder blades. There was what looked like a jewel on the middle of its chest, and was held by six, gray, rib-like protrusions. Its hands only had three fingers, and were clawed and sharp. There was also what looked like a long spike coming from each of Its elbows. Its face was composed by what looked like a beaked mask, but what surprised Shinji was that something came out of the mask's forehead. Shinji's eyes widened.

It was the top body of a woman, with shoulder-length green hair and red eyes. She was laughing madly, shouting something he couldn't hear repeatedly. It then hit him like an AT-field smash.

**_'...stop your first daughter. Remem...'_**

It couldn't be. It just couldn't be. He... He had to fight _them _again! And now... Now they were his Daughters! He had to kill his own family. Suddenly, a voice startled him out of his catatonic state.

**_Shinji! Do not think that! You don't have to kill her!_**

**_'Kami-sama! What do you mean?! She is destroying the city!'_**

_**That is because a person named Sato Ryuda tried to control her with an ancient power, which awakened her dark side, which believes humans don't deserve to live.**_

_'Then... What do I have to do?!'_

_**You need to awaken your true power... You need to do what I told you before. Then, once you enter in your Origin Form, you have to reach her core, and remove the darkness created by the Stone of the Abyss.**_

_'I... I don't know if I can do it'_

_**You can! Or... Are you going to let your friends die?! Let the city die?! Let the world die?!**_

Shinji gasped.

**_That's right, you know what is going to happen..._**

_'I... I... **I'll do it'**_

_**...Perfect.**_

Shinji suddenly turned to his friends, startling them out of their stupor. He smiled sadly at them, "Wish me luck." He then released his pokegirls and handed the pokeballs to them. He then said, "_Take care of them." _

He then stared at the rampaging Angel, and concentrated, searching inside him to feel the light Kami-sama was talking about. Eventually, he found it. It was a light which radiated power, but felt as if it could grow brighter. He then willed it to grow brighter, and felt as it started to grow more powerful and more radiant. After some time, it felt no longer like a flare, but like a Star. He then opened his eyes. He frowned. The hills looked really small now. He looked down at His companions, and blinked. Why were they gaping at him??? Why did they look so small?

Sachiel was having the time of her life. Oh, how she reveled in the feeling of superiority, squishing these humans like the bugs they were. She suddenly felt a huge surge of energy, and willed her body to look at the source. Her original body's eyes widened.

About a mile away from her, stood what could only be described as a giant of light. It had a vaguely humanoid form, only that it had two extra appendages on its shoulders. Its skin, or armor, maybe both, was a glowing white, and it was about 35 meters tall. It had a huge, glowing blue orb on its chest.

Shinji then decided to look at what had changed about him, and when he finished looking over himself, he nearly fell over in shock. He was the splitting image of the Adam he had seen a picture of in his world! So... instead of piloting an Evangelion, he was piloting the real deal?! No, not piloting, he realized. HE was the 1st Angel! '_I wonder what would've been father's impression had this happened on my world_'

(NOTE: Skip the next line if you want to continue with the current plot)

* * *

**_Had that happened..._**

Everyone gaped as the entry plug of the EVA-01 exploded in a flash of light. Shinji had been battling the 3rd Angel, and losing miserably, when he closed his eyes in concentration, and the video COM recorded a flash of light before shutting down.

From the explosion, a beam of light extended from it and crashed on the ground between Sachiel and the EVA-01. Suddenly, a pillar of light surged from where the beam impacted, growing wider than the Angel or the EVA.

When it had been cleared, what stood before Sachiel was nothing more and nothing less than the 1st Angel, Adam.

In Central Dogma, everyone heard a slam and looked at the one who had done the sound.

Gendo stared wide-eyed, his glasses having fallen from his face, with a gaping mouth at the scene.

Fuyutsuki smirked. "This was not part of the scenario? Huh, Gendo? I wonder how Yui managed to concieve something like that."

And then Shinji/Adam proceded to make Sachiel bite the dust.

* * *

(NOTE: You can continue reading)

Shinji straightened up, looking around. He then heard God's voice.

**_Shinji! This is your battle form! Now, face Sachiel and defeat her!_**

Shinji remembered what he had to do now, and faced the giant Angel, shifting into a battle stance.

Sachiel was startled out of her thougts when she saw her father shift into a battle stance. Her eyes narrowed. How... How DARE he?! Was he taking the humans side?! She felt a pang of sadness but then it turned into anger. Didn't he see things Her way?! She was going to knock some sense into her Father!

Shinji knew he was in trouble when Sachiel's 'eyes' flashed, and quickly dodged the beam that came at him. He then rushed forward, getting nearer Sachiel and then jumping when he was near enough.

Sachiel looked as Adam unsurprisingly dodged her attack and rushed at her. Once he jumped, she smirked, and reared back her 'Left arm'. The jewel on its hand glowed a purple color.

The 1st Angel's eyes widened. '_Oh shit!'_ He quickly rolled in the air to evade the long energy lance that almost impaled him. As he started to land behind Sachiel, he used a flying spinning kick (I don't know if that's even possible) on her, which sent the 3rd Angel flying about 200 feet.

Sachiel quickly got up, and scowled. '_Okay, no more holding back!' _She sneered. Now Adam would see her true power!

Shinji jumped back from an energy beam that went at him, and waited for the smoke to clear.

Grave mistake.

He was too late to dodge the clawed hand that grabbed his head, and his eyes widened in horror. Images from his first battle against the Angel came to his mind, and he screamed in his mind '**_NO! Please don't!!! Noooooo!!!' _He felt piercing pain on his left eye. Once. Twice. And the Third time the lance penetrated his head, and he screamed in pain.****"_AAAAAAAAARRRRGGHHHHHHH!!!" _**

Sachiel grinned in triumph. Yes! She had defeated her Father! Or that was what she thought, as Shinji's hand slowly moved, as if grabbing a sword, and there was a bright flash of light, and the next thing Sachiel knew was agonizing pain.

She looked at the giant sword which had impaled her just below the core. Her eyes widened '_The sword of Life! H-he had been holding back!' _slowly, her 'hand' left Adam's head and hung limply beside her.

Shinji would've smiled if he could. Then, with blinding speed, his hang entered Sachiel's core. He felt around it, and found the darkness. It was a dark, powerful force. Knowing he had defeated its host, it tried to take control of him, but the light of his soul repelled it. He then grabbed it, as if it were an insect, and squeezed. He heard a satisfacting crunch, and felt as the darkness vanished. Taking his hand back, he looked as Sachiel slumped over, and started shrinking in size. He did the same, slowly turning into his human form.

He now stood on the city's remains. It had been mostly destroyed, but few people had died, having been evacuated safely. He watched as a person approached him. The person smiled at him and offered his hand. Shinji shook it, and said. "Shinji Ikari. Sorry I was late."

Trent shook his head, and smiled "I should be the one apologizing to you. Paul talked about you. You came here to get a badge, Right?" Shinji nodded. He frowned "Well, as you can see, the Gym won't reopen for a very long time, but, you know what? I'm going to give you a free badge to you and your friends, as a gift for saving our town..."

Shinji grinned, then nodded. '_I didn't only save your town, I saved the world...' _"I have 2 friends, so that would be 3 badges, please." Trent nodded, and handed him 3 badges of the same type. He then walked away, and shouted. "Take care!"

Shinji waved at him, then looked to the right. Laying on the ground was Sachiel, whose body was that of the woman he had seen was part of the Giant Form. She turned her head to him, her eyes deep with sadness. "_Father... I... I'm sorry, I didn't want to do that. I hope you can forgive me..."_

Shinji shook his head, a smile on his face, then walked over to her. His hand reached out to hers, and he said "How can a father not forgive her daughter for something that wasn't her fault?"

Sachiel's eyes widened, before she smiled, tears forming in her eyes. "_Papa!!"_ She shouted, tackling him to the ground.

Shinji laughed, before pushing her away. He then heard someone shout "Hey! Shinji!!!" Shinji barely had time to turn before he was hugged fiercely by Matt.

Matt laughed excitedly, pulling away from Shinji and telling him "You were awesome back there!"

Sachiel looked at the Infernal Pokegirl Tamer, blushing, and asked "Papa? Who is this?"

Shinji turned to Sachiel, and said "This is Matt, my best friend." Matt smiled, and extended his hand. "Hi! Nice to..." He couldn't finish because he suddenly noticed she was naked. "Uhhhh....." He said stupidly.

Sachiel looked at Matt, before smiling. "I like you." After she said that, she pecked him on the lips.

Matt was shocked out of his stupor, and his hand touched his lips. Before he could do anything, a whip made of water lashed out at him, knocked a pokeball from his belt, and the Shito grabbed it.

She smiled and held the 'ball over her heart, and just like that, Matt had captured Sachiel.

Shinji blinked, then smiled. "Well, Matt, looks like you've got a Legendary Pokegirl!"

Matt blinked, then blinked some more, until it hit him like the flat part of the Sword Of Life.

He. Matt Shadowblaze.

Captured A Legendary Pokegirl.

The poor guy fainted.

* * *

!!!

Keldric: That... Was...

Shinji: AWESOME!!! WOOT! I can imagine it! Kaworu!!!

Kaworu: Yeah, Shinji-kun?

Shinji: **I'm Your Father!!!**

Kaworu: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Keldric: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

* * *

**_ABSLUT, the Darling Disaster PokéGirl_**  
**Type**: Not Very-Near Human  
**Element**: Dark  
**Frequency**: Very Rare (Edo and Sunshine Leagues), Extremely Rare (All other Leagues)  
**Diet**: sunlight and moonlight, but can digest human style foods.  
**Role**: Early warning system  
**Libido**: Average  
**Strong Vs**: Dark, Ghost, Psychic  
**Weak Vs**: Bug, Fighting  
**Attacks**: Quick Attack, Scratch, Leer, Double Team, Razor Wind, Crunch, Dark Blade, Future Sight  
**Enhancements**: Foresight, Enhanced Speed (x3)  
**Evolves**: None  
**Evolves From**: None

Never before, has there ever been a Pokégirl that has been as misunderstood as the Abslut. Even when they were created back during Sukebe's War, they were a species of Pokégirl that found themselves the target of dislike and mistrust by those that were considered their betters, since the Abslut were in a very niche role while other species were on the front-lines fighting against humanity. The reason was that the Abslut's claim to fame, (or infamy, depending on the observer) is that the species would appear whenever a natural disaster was about to happen.

An Abslut uses her sharp senses to detect subtle changes in the land, sea, and air. Couple that with her knowledge of natural balance, and an Abslut can predict oncoming natural disasters, (she may also be able to use her `Future Sight' technique in a similar way to sense dangers to her Tamer). The Absluts apparently have concern for the safety of not only Pokégirls, but humans because once an Abslut detects an oncoming disaster, she goes off to the nearest human settlements to give warnings to the people.

Although the Abslut has an attractive, athletic build, standing at around 5'8" with soft and generous C-Cup breasts, there is no way an Abslut could be confused with a normal human girl. What flesh isn't covered in a snowy-white coat of fur that is very soft to the touch, is the color of dark blue: her face, her bat wing-like tail, the gem in her forehead, and a scythe-like growth on the right side of her head, (some believe this to be an abnormal development of the Abslut's right ear).

Despite its appearance, this `scythe' is actually very soft to the touch, particularly whenever Abslut is neither tense nor angry; when she does become so, the `scythe' lights up with a dark light and becomes dangerously strong and sharp, though an Abslut will not use this to actually harm her instigator. Because of this, the Abslut's way if hearing is similar to that of a Hooter's, as with having one ear point upward, and one point downward, thish supposedly helps an Abslut to hear the exact location any sound is coming from.

Interesting, although the Darling Disaster Pokégirls are a Dark-type, which are notorious for being moody loners, Absluts are very gentle-natured Pokégirls, be they Domestic or Feral, that go out of their way to warn people of up-coming disasters by appearing before them. When they are not warning people in nearby cities or being part of a Tamer's Harem, most Absluts will spend their time up in mountainous areas, or lack there of, they will go to where the altitude is highest.

Absluts today are popular as pets in earthquake-prone areas like the Eastern Islands of the Edo League, and the Sunshine League's Magma Islands because they'll warn their owners of when one is coming. In addition an Abslut's cry easily resembles a warning siren. Unfortunately, over the course of the past three-hundred years, people have developed a misunderstood view of the Pokégirl; they pertain a superstitious belief towards Absluts, pointing towards them having a cause-and-effect relationship with disasters like earthquakes, hurricanes, or Widow attacks, which attributes to the species' "bad luck" image. However, concerning the people who have come to understand the Pokégirl, Absluts are quite popular as pets and as a Pokégirl for a Tamer's Harem in areas prone to natural disasters since they can warn their owners of large-scale danger. This makes the Abslut a significantly valuable Pokégirl for any Tamer to have when facing the many dangers in the wilds of the world.

When it comes to fighting, an Abslut is all about prevention. The Future Sight is a technique that allows the Pokégirl to have her Tamer and Harem avoid the oncoming battle should it clearly be too dangerous. Prevention is even something Feral Absluts follow, which makes them a rare find in the wilds when a disaster isn't occurring. And if a battle should take place, the Future Sight technique, mixed with use of Double Team, makes the Abslut a difficult Pokégirl to actually afflict damage upon, while she bites down with Crunch, before turning to techniques which would now attain a more powerful punch.

However, one should be warned about the reason an Abslut is all about preventing herself from being placed in a PokéBattle if she can help it. While Absluts have quite a bit of strength to their attacks, their defense rating is terribly poor. Their bodies are noticeably weaker than a lot of other Pokégirls, and damage really adds up on them, especially if a Fighting-type technique should hit. Also, if an Abslut encounters faster Pokégirls like Cheetit or Chocoboob, she could easily become confused. Combine a strong attack with poor defense, and an Abslut will end up inflicting a great deal of damage upon herself, possibly even take herself out during battle.

When it comes to Taming an Abslut, there's nothing more she likes better than having her small `scythe' played with. Nipping, licking, or kissing the growth will make an Abslut wet between the legs incredibly fast. Top this off with playing with her soft white breasts and dark-nipples, and you'll have a Pokégirl begging for a long, harsh Taming session. There seems to be no favored position, as long as their Tamer has access to their `scythe'. Interestingly enough, Absluts are a favored Pokégirl for female Tamer, as that Scythe becomes particularly useful for fun between the sheets.

Currently, there have been no occurrences of a girl Thresholding into an Abslut. However, if it were to occur, it would most likely be in the Edo League or Sunshine League, where the species has proven quite popular.

**Future Sight **- (EFT) A Psychic-based technique that allows the Abslut to briefly view into future events anywhere from a mere twenty-second to a full five minutes into the future. The clarity of the vision depends on the state of the Abslut. One at rest could get the full use from the technique, while during battle and duress, one could only tap into the technique for only a minimal amount of time.

* * *

End Of Chapter


End file.
